


Saving Iris

by rubberduckz84



Series: The Wood Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, F/M, Mention of abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 85,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberduckz84/pseuds/rubberduckz84
Summary: (Wood Series Book 1) All Harry wanted was to survive the summer and get back to Hogwarts for his sixth year without any incidents, but a series of strange occurrences bring a lost relative he never knew he had into his life. Unfortunately, Iris Evans is fighting her own demons that she needs saving from.
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Wood Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555570
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. The Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new tutor arrives at the Dursley's to help Dudley. Though when she mysteriously disappears, someone impossible shows up.

The summer felt endless and only two weeks had passed. The second Harry had returned to the Dursley’s the old animosity started all over again. Though it was more bearable this summer. Apparently the Order’s warning had registered with Uncle Vernon, though it didn’t stop him from glaring menacingly at Harry periodically. He was still put to work around the house and viewed as the scum of the family, but neither Vernon nor Dudley would ever think to lay a hand on him or do something truly horrible.

It was mid-morning and the Dursley’s had just finished breakfast. There was a frenzied air as Aunt Petunia rushed around trying to get breakfast cleaned up.

“Hurry up. Get those dishes done. Dudley’s tutor will be here any moment,” she shouted as she put more dishes by the sink. Harry sighed as he continued rinsing off the large plate in his hands.

“Why do I have to have a tutor, Mum? Only losers have tutors,” Dudley shouted from his seat at the kitchen table.

“Yes, Petunia. I don’t understand why we have to put Dudley through this. Those teachers just don’t understand his brilliance,” Uncle Vernon complained just as loudly. The doorbell chimed.

“Coming,” Aunt Petunia called loudly. She then glared at Vernon and Dudley. “Look, if you want Dudley to continue attending Smeltings, he has got to get his marks up. Now, Dudley dear, I want you to be nice to Jenny. She came highly recommended.” With that said, Aunt Petunia turn and rushed out of the kitchen. The only sounds came from the water pouring into the sink and Dudley’s quiet grumbling at the kitchen table. Harry could hear quiet murmuring coming from the hallway. 

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a smiling Aunt Petunia followed by a pretty, young woman. She had a large bag thrown over her shoulder that was obviously full of books. Dudley stopped his grumbling as both he and Vernon turned their attention to the new tutor. She was short and had long, full brunette hair that hung in ringlets down her back. Her perfect teeth shined white when she smiled demurely and looked down at her feet, giving her the air of one who was shy and studious. She looked about early twenties, though she could have been younger. Harry watched her from his station at the sink. She fidgeted slightly and glanced at him with bright green eyes that seemed oddly familiar. Harry must have given her a weird look because she quickly looked away and turned her attention to Dudley, who was in a trance at the kitchen table.

“Dudley, this is your tutor, Jenny. And this is Dudley and my husband, Mr. Dursley,” Aunt Petunia said graciously. Uncle Vernon stood up so quickly, he almost knocked his chair over.

“Hello, and thank you so much for agreeing to help our Dudley here,” he lumbered on, practically drooling. Harry couldn’t help laughing softly. It was quite funny to watch Uncle Vernon making an idiot out of himself.

“It’s no problem, Mr. Dursley. I just hope that I can help Dudley,” she said quietly, glancing over at Petunia.

“Please, please, call me Vernon,” he said, inching closer to Jenny.

“I think we should go to the parlour, dear, and let Dudley get on with his lessons,” Aunt Petunia said, her fake smile now firmly painted on. Uncle Vernon stood planted in a spot, staring at Jenny with a grin on his face. “Dear,” Aunt Petunia said firmly. Uncle Vernon snapped out of his trance and nodded.

“Yes, yes. Let Dudley get on with his studies.” Aunt Petunia practically dragged Uncle Vernon out of the room, but not before she glared at Harry.

“When you’re finished, Harry, you can go up to your room. I don’t want you disturbing Dudley and his tutor,” she said with cold politeness. Harry nodded.

“Yes, Aunt Petunia.” He then turned back to the dishes. Jenny pulled a chair out and set her heavy bag in it. She then started pulling out large textbooks and stacking them on the table.

“Now, what shall we start with?” she asked softly. Dudley didn’t answer. He was too busy staring at Jenny. She started to fidget again. “Ehm, what are you having the most trouble with?” 

“Ehm, I, uh, I have problems with everything,” Dudley finally said. She knit her eyebrows and stared at the stack of books.

“All right then, that certainly doesn’t narrow it down. Ehm, let’s start with history. Just to see what we have to work with,” she said. She pulled out a thick green book and placed it in front of Dudley. His eyes never left her as she stood next to him. “Well?” she asked.

“What?” Dudley asked. Harry smiled to himself as he saw Jenny sigh and roll her eyes, frustration starting to break through her proper facade.

“Open the book,” she said, a little more tersely. “Start reading the first chapter and then I’ll quiz you over it. You’re not going to learn anything by staring at me.” Quietly, Dudley turned to the book and opened it, glancing up at Jenny every so often to see if she really meant what she said. Meanwhile, Jenny had sat down in the chair next to him and pulled out a piece of paper and pencil. She quietly began writing what looked like questions, obviously knowing what was in the first chapter from previous tutoring sessions. Harry finished the dishes and started walking towards the door that led to the hallway.

“Hey,” Dudley shouted. Harry stopped and looked at him with a wide, bored expression.

“What Dudley?”

“Get me something to drink,” he ordered. Harry turned and walked back to the fridge. “Would you like something to drink?” he could hear Dudley ask sweetly. Jenny snorted.

“No, not when you’re going to act like a git and order your cousin around. Get up and get it yourself,” she said before turning back to her paper. Dudley’s eyes widened with shock.

“What did you call me?” he whispered. Harry turned around to watch the fireworks. Personally, he was betting on Jenny. Jenny put her pencil down and looked Dudley in the eye, suddenly losing every bit of the soft and studious tutor image that she had walked in with.

“I call you a git because that’s what you are. A lazy git who can’t do anything for himself, not even pass a grade. Now, your parents didn’t hire me to sit here and give you a lesson on how to be a better person, so I would really appreciate it if you would kindly go back to your reading and let him get on with whatever he has to do.” She picked up her pencil and calmly began writing again as Dudley sat in shock. It was all Harry could do to keep from laughing. He quietly went to walk out of the kitchen again when Jenny looked up at him. There really was something about her eyes that seemed so familiar. He felt them move up and pause on his scar. She inhaled sharply and turned back to her quiz. Harry shook his head, not sure what had exactly happened.

“I’ll have my mum and dad sack you,” he heard Dudley say menacingly. Harry started walking out of the door.

“Good, then I can quit wasting my time with a blockhead like you,” she muttered, not even looking up from the paper. Harry smiled to himself. Finally, Dudley was getting just what he deserved.

~~~~

Either Dudley never told his parents or Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn’t care because Jenny continued to come twice a week to tutor Dudley. As usual, Harry would be ordered to leave them alone, but he never managed to stray too far away. Despite Dudley’s pea-sized brain, he seemed to be improving slightly over a couple weeks. Granted, it was going to take a lot longer than one summer to turn him from a blockhead to a star student.

One day, Jenny stayed until late evening helping Dudley with the Roman Empire at the patio table in the backyard. Aunt Petunia had insisted that the summer air would help Dudley concentrate. Harry lay hidden in a bush nearby. It was often entertaining to hear Jenny go off on Dudley when he couldn’t even get the simplest answer right.

“Who was the last emperor of the Pax Romana?” Jenny asked.

“Um, Julius Caesar.”

“Wrong, Marcus Aurelius. Who was rumoured to have named his horse a governor?”

“Confucius.”

“Wrong civilization. It was Caligula. Honestly, how did you make it this far in your schooling?” Jenny said with a sigh. Harry suppressed a laugh. He heard Dudley’s chair screech back.

“I’m going to get something to eat,” he muttered. 

“Suit yourself,” Jenny said lightly. A door opened and shut. Harry could hear Jenny slamming books shut. He lay still, pondering how he could slip out of the bush without her noticing. Apparently, Jenny had heard him anyway. “I know you’re there, Harry,” she said. Harry froze and then slid out from the bush and faced her. Dirt was smudged on his pants and down his left cheek. It suddenly felt slightly childish, despite his nearly sixteen years, to be standing in front of Jenny dirty and caught red handed for eavesdropping. He watched as Jenny continued packing her books in her bag.

“How’d you know I was there?” he asked, puzzled.

“You’re not very good at covering your laughter,” she before glancing up at him. Again, her eyes lingered on his scar before quickly turning away. He self consciously reached up and flattened his fringe over it.“Sorry, it’s an interesting scar, I can’t help but notice it,” she said softly, packing up her books a little quicker.

“It’s all right,” Harry found himself saying, “I’m used to it.” Suddenly, out of nowhere, Harry was overcome with a deep, overwhelming sadness. It felt as though a giant rock had been placed on his chest as he gasped to breathe. He couldn’t explain where it came from. It was almost as if he were feeling someone else’s emotions, like with Voldemort. But Harry knew that it wasn’t Voldemort because his scar wasn’t searing with pain. A tear trickled down his cheek.

“ _He has our eyes_.” It was a small whisper that seemed to come from somewhere inside his head.

“I have my mother’s eyes,” he said aloud, before he realized what was happening. Jenny froze and looked at him, her eyes wide with fear.

“What did you say?” she whispered.

“I, I have my mother’s eyes,” Harry said again, a little louder. Turning quickly, Jenny threw the last of her books into the bag and slung it over her shoulder.

“I must be off,” she said, starting towards the gate. “Please tell Pe-your aunt that I won’t be returning and she doesn’t have to worry about paying me.” Harry started to follow her, knowing that whatever had just happened had something to do with Jenny and magic.

“Wait!” he yelled. But Jenny took off at a run.

“Just leave it be,” she yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner. Harry quickly followed her, but as he rounded the house he could find no sign of her or anyone. It was odd. He ran through the gate and out to the front of the house, hoping to catch a glimpse of her running down the sidewalk, but she was nowhere in sight.

 _“Where could she have gone?”_ he thought. Harry took off in a light jog down the sidewalk, hoping to find her. He knew it was probably dangerous, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to ask Jenny about what had just happened. 

Twilight was quickly falling and soon Harry found himself jogging in the dark down a deserted street. He looked around as he came to a stop. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that he needed to get back home. It was dangerous for him to be outside at night by himself. Quickly, he turned and started running back in the direction he came from. If he could just make back to the house. It was foolish of him to run out like that. 

The Dursley’s house came in sight. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he sped up a little. Unfortunately, a large pop behind him made that relief short-lived. Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw a tall man, clothed in a black cloak with his face hidden in shadow.

“Not so fast!” the man shouted right before sending a curse Harry’s way. Harry quickly dodged it, causing him to fall to the ground. Rolling over, he then quickly jumped to his feet, reaching for his wand, only to remember that he had left it back at the house.

“Harry Potter. What are you doing so far from home at this time of night?” the man said in a low, menacing voice. He laughed as he realized that Harry was wandless, no longer feeling he had any need to rush. The Death Eater clearly had the upperhand. He held his wand up to Harry and flicked it, shouting “Impedimenta!”

Harry grimaced as he tried to turn and dodge the spell, yet still expecting to feel it hit him at any moment, but surprisingly it didn’t. Instead, there was a bright flash that knocked Harry to the ground. He heard the man yell in surprise.

“What are you?!” he shouted. Quickly, Harry rolled over and gasped at what he saw. Standing in between him and the Death Eater was a woman with long red hair. She was facing the man with her hands up - no wand in sight - and had created some sort of shield that had deflected the spell. The man was stumbling backwards, trying to get away from her as though he was facing a ghost. Harry was in shock. It couldn’t be. The woman standing in front of him couldn’t possibly be who he thought it was. She glanced back at Harry and saw him lying on the ground.

“Run, Harry. Get up and run,” she yelled. That knocked Harry out of his daze. He hopped to his feet and began running to the house, not stopping until he reached the doorstep. He then turned around and saw the Death Eater apparating. The woman put her hands down and turned to see Harry staring at her. She was far enough away that Harry couldn’t completely make out her face, but he was pretty sure he knew who she was. Suddenly and silently, she just disappeared. Harry quickly went inside and slammed the door shut behind him, his thoughts racing through his head. He couldn’t have possibly seen whom he thought he had seen.

It was impossible. She was dead. There was no way that the woman who had just saved Harry’s life was his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently Dumbledore was all knowing and all seeing. Within ten minutes of his attack, there was an owl pecking at Harry’s bedroom window. He let it in and took the parchment attached to its leg. It was from Dumbledore.

_Harry,_  
_I think it is time for you to leave the Dursleys. Someone will be there shortly to collect you and your things. Please show this letter to your aunt and uncle and pack as quickly as possible.  
_ _Professor Dumbledore_

Still in shock, Harry quickly threw all his belongings into his trunk and dragged it down the stairs, while trying to balance Hedwig’s cage in his other arm.

“What’s all this racket,” Uncle Vernon yelled as he came out of the parlor. Harry silently held the letter out for Uncle Vernon’s inspection. He read the letter and looked at Harry and his luggage. “What did you do this time?” he asked, suspicious of Harry’s actions. The last time he had left early it was because he had used magic when he wasn’t supposed to.

“I didn’t do anything,” Harry said quietly. “Someone attacked me while I was walking home and they don’t think it’s safe for me here anymore.”

“Fat chance. I bet you did more, ah, more, well, you know what. Did you point your-your thing at someone, eh?” Uncle Vernon yelled.

“What’s going on?” Aunt Petunia asked loudly as she walked into the foyer from the kitchen. “You’re late for dinner,” she said coldly as she looked at Harry and his belongings. “And where did Jenny disappear to? I haven’t paid her for this week.”

“She said to tell you that she wasn’t coming back and that you didn’t need to worry about paying her,” Harry said mechanically. Aunt Petunia’s eye widened.

“What did you do to her?” she said menacingly.

“Probably scared the wits out of her with his, his, well, you know. That’s why _they’re_ coming to get him,” Uncle Vernon said, seeming to take delight in the fact that Harry might be in trouble.

“I didn’t do anything,” Harry yelled, his anger starting to boil.

“Who’s coming to get him?” Aunt Petunia yelled. It was followed by a loud pop from behind them.

“I’m coming to get him,” said a calm voice. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia slowing turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing serenely behind him. “Are you alright, Harry? You gave us quite a fright when we found out about your attack,” he said quietly. Harry’s aunt and uncle watched silently as Professor Dumbledore walked passed them to Harry. “Here, let me help you,” he said as he took Hedwig’s cage from him. He then turned to face the stunned adults.

“Harry will be spending the remainder of his summer holiday with the Weasleys. I assure you, he will be in the most capable of hands. He will return at the end of the school term. Good night.” Dumbledore opened the front door and walked out with Harry following. Vernon and Petunia still had not uttered a word as the door shut behind them. The two of them walked down the darkened sidewalk in silence until Harry finally found his voice.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“To headquarters, where you will be staying with the Weasleys, Sirius and other assorted guests,” Dumbledore answered matter-of-factly. Harry’s eyes brightened. Joy began to well up within him. He was leaving the Dursleys early and spending the rest of his holiday with Ron and Hermione. However, his joy was quickly replaced with puzzlement.

“How are we going to get there?” he asked. Dumbledore stopped and began searching the ground for something, apparently oblivious to Harry’s question.

“Where is it?” he muttered. Harry watched him for a moment, wondering if perhaps he truly was losing his mind. “Ah! There it is,” Dumbledore was looking down at a small pop can sitting on the sidewalk. “Now, Harry, we must grab this at precisely the same time, understand?” Harry nodded, knowing exactly how to travel by portkey. “Okay, one, two, three, go.” They both reached down and picked up a side of the can. Harry could fill the odd sensation of traveling by portkey. He felt his navel being pulled and everything began swirling around him. Then suddenly, they hit hard ground and Harry looked around him. They were standing in the large dingy square where Headquarters was located. Dumbledore began walking towards the flats. It was then that Harry remembered the strange happenings of the day.

“Professor. Something strange happened when I was being attacked,” he called following Dumbledore.

“And what was that, Harry?”

“Well, someone saved me. A woman.”

“And that’s strange because?” the elderly man asked. Harry looked down at the ground and sighed.

“Well, it looked like my mum,” Harry said. Dumbledore stopped and looked down at the teen.

“You believe that your mother saved you during the attack?” he asked inquisitively. Harry shook his head.

“It looked like her, but even I know it couldn’t have possibly been her I could have sworn it was. There was a bright flash of light. It knocked me to the ground. When I turned around I saw her. Her back was to me. She held up her hands and created some kind of shield. The Death Eater was afraid and left. But then she looked at me, and I could have sworn that it was her,” he said. Dumbledore thought a moment and then looked at Harry.

“Perhaps, we long to see something so much that we believe we do see such things,” he said. Harry was puzzled.

“Professor?”

“Perhaps the woman you saw only appeared to look like your mother.” Harry was silent. Maybe Professor Dumbledore was right. Maybe he really didn’t see his mother after all. “Come now. Let’s get inside.” They walked to the flats and stood silent until the door to Number 12 appeared. They then walked in, Harry taking care to be quiet. “Oh, it’s quite all right to make noise. We finally managed to get rid of that old painting of his mother.” Harry looked around. Sure enough the painting was gone. In fact, the whole house appeared to have a more cheerful atmosphere, despite these dark times. And yet there was still an ache there, knowing that Sirius wouldn’t be there.

“Harry, dear. We were so worried about you,” Mrs. Weasley said as she ran out into the hallway and wrapped Harry in a massive hug. “Thank goodness you’re alright.” Harry smiled, glad to once again be around those who loved him. A bright red head and a bushy brown one poked out of the door to the kitchen.

“Harry,” Ron yelled as he ran out into the hallway with Hermione right behind him. As soon as Mrs. Weasley let him go, Ron and Hermione launched on him, both relieved to see he was unhurt. They were the same old Ron and Hermione and Harry was glad to see them.

“We were worried,” Hermione shouted. “What on earth were you thinking running out at night by yourself.” Harry looked down at his shoes, slightly embarrassed of his actions.

“I’ll tell you about it later,” he whispered as Mrs. Weasley ushered them to the kitchen.

“Come now, let him breathe. I’m sure you must be starving Harry.” At that moment, Harry noticed his stomach growling loudly. They walked into the bright kitchen and Harry was welcomed by a series of “hellos” and “How are you, Harrys”. Professor Lupin was sitting at the table next to Tonks, who before Harry had walked in seemed to be in a deep conversation with someone who looked very familiar.

“Hi, Harry. It’s been awhile,” said Oliver Wood, his former Quidditch captain.

“Wood. Fancy seeing you here,” he said with a smile as he sat down at the table.

“Won’t you be staying, Professor Dumbledore?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“No, no, there are some matters that I must attend to. But thank you for the offer, Molly. I must be off.” He then turned and left the room. Harry turned his attention back to Wood.

“So you’ve joined the Order?” he asked. Wood nodded.

“Yea, Bill and the twins got me to join. There’s some players in the league that we think might be Death Eaters,” he said. It was odd for Harry to see him as a grown man now, after only knowing him as the fanatic Quidditch captain when he was a teenager. He seemed to have filled out and grown up a lot in the past few years. After a quick sweep of the kitchen, Harry noticed that everyone else had already eaten. Mrs. Weasley set a steaming plate of food in front of him.

“There you go, dear, eat up.” Harry hungrily tucked into his food, enjoying every morsel of it. Despite the gnawing feeling that something was going on in the back of his mind, he was truly happy to be back where he belonged. Dinner and chatting afterwards was enjoyable, but soon Mrs. Weasley was ushering them upstairs for bed. Harry yawned, quite ready to be going to sleep but he knew he couldn’t until he told Hermione and Ron what had happened.

“You promised you’d tell us,” Hermione reminded as they watched Mrs. Weasley’s retreating back.

“Tell them what?” a voice asked. The trio turned around to see Lupin walking up the stairs. Harry sighed, he might as well tell him too.

“Come on, let’s go inside before I tell anyone anything,” Harry whispered while motioning towards the room he and Ron shared. They all walked in and Harry shut the door behind him.

“Well, it all started with the new tutor that Dudley got...,” Harry began. He relayed the story all the way through from the beginning, to the moment he heard the voice in his head and scared Jenny, then to the attack and being saved by the woman who he thought could have been his mother.

“Did you tell Dumbledore?” Lupin asked. Harry nodded.

“Are you sure it was her? Maybe it was someone who looked a lot like her,” Hermione said as she paced slowly. Harry shrugged as he sat on the bed.

“That’s what Dumbledore said too,” he said. “I doubt a ghost could do something like that.” Ron sat next to him.

“This woman,” Lupin began, “... you didn’t hear anything when she appeared or disappeared?” Harry nodded.

“I figured she must have apparated, but I didn’t understand why I didn’t hear anything.”

“It’s because she didn’t apparate,” Hermione stated. All eyes turned to her where she sat, a look of awe on her face. “ She orbed.”

“What’s orbing and why is it different than apparating?” Ron asked, now thoroughly confused by the whole conversation.

“It’s an ancient form of magical transportation that exceeds the power of apparating,” Lupin said, his brow furrowed. “There are arguments… some say only the most powerful witches and wizards can master it. Others say one is born with the ability and it can’t possibly be learned-”

“But there hasn’t been records of someone orbing for thousands and thousands of years,” Hermione added excitedly. “It’s been written off as a fairytale by most. I can’t believe you may have actually seen someone do it, Harry. She would be able to go just about anywhere - wards or not.”

Lupin studied the young witch for a moment before turning to Harry, a peculiar look in his eye. 

“The person you saw, Harry, whoever it is, must be a very powerful witch,” he said finally.

“That would explain something,” Harry murmured to himself, thinking back to the fact that there was no wand in sight when she used magic.

“Pardon?” Lupin asked, leaning closer to Harry.

“Nothing,” Harry said, deciding to keep that small bit of information to himself. Harry turned his attention to Lupin, who was now in deep thought. It was obvious he knew something, but wasn’t planning on sharing.

“Well, you should go to bed. I must be off. It is rather late,” Lupin said suddenly. He started walking towards the door. “Come on, Hermione, you too.” Hermione followed him out of the bedroom and headed towards the room she shared with Ginny. Ron walked over to his trunk and started to pull out his pajamas.

“It’s good to have you back, Harry, even if it did entail a Death Eater attack to get you here,” he said with a smile. Harry grinned and went after his own pajamas.

“Where’s Fred and George?” he suddenly, “I don’t remember seeing them at dinner.”

“Oh, they got a flat near their joke shop. It’s a really nice setup. Mum’s finally warming up to the idea that they’re taking care of themselves. They come around for dinner often. And meetings, now that they’re officially old enough to join the Order.” Harry nodded, now settling into his bed. He put his glasses on the small night table situated near his bed.

“Night, Ron.”

“Night, Harry.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next week passed quickly as Harry was now enjoying his break. He didn’t even mind doing the few chores that Mrs. Weasley set him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to doing. They were a small price to pay for being able to be with his friends. Fred and George stopped by a few times, both happy to see Harry and fill him in on the shop. They even dropped off a few samples for him to try out. 

The others in the Order would come in and out randomly as well, depending on whatever it was they happened to be doing at the time. Life had taken on a sense of routine very quickly, which Harry was quite fine with. It sure beat life at Privet Drive.

~~~~

Harry’s heartbeat raced. He was standing in the square outside Headquarters. Voldemort was there as well, wand drawn.

“So, the famous Harry Potter wants to fight me?” he said in a shrill voice. His evil laughter filled the square. “You know how the prophecy goes, Potter. One of us is going to die, and it’s not going to be me.” He raised his wand. Harry felt his pockets, no wand. Why had he run out here with no wand? “Unarmed? Well, this is going to be too easy.”

“NO!” Harry shouted as he began to run. “NO!” There was a blinding light, and a squealing of tires. Harry looked up at a car racing towards him.

Harry was woken roughly as he felt someone pulling him back. Landing on his back, he opened his eyes and looked around the darkened square after the car soared down the street. Fear seized him as he frantically looked around for Voldemort. He was nowhere to be found - it was just a dream. But somehow he had still ended up out in the square. Not to mention, he wasn’t alone. Everything was blurry as he looked up into the eyes of the person who had saved him.

“It’s you again,” he whispered. She smiled a watery smile and then started to back away, as if she was hesitant to leave but knew she must. Her red hair fell in long loose ringlets down her back, and her green eyes shone brightly in the darkness. Up close, Harry realized that while she had his mother’s eyes and coloring, her features were actually quite different. Even though at a distance she looked almost exactly like her. “No, don’t go, please.”

“Harry? Harry, what are you-,” a deep voice said. Harry turned to look at Mr. Weasley who was walking out of Headquarters. His eyes caught that of the woman. Her face drained of color as she froze. She then quickly turned and took off at a sprint. 

“Wait! Don’t go,” Mr. Weasley yelled as he took off running after her. “Wait!” The woman glanced over her shoulder at Mr. Weasley before she silently disappeared. He stopped and stared at the spot where she had been for a moment before returning to Harry who was brushing the grass off his pajamas.

“You saw her,” he said as Mr. Weasley approached. He sighed and shook his head, confused.

“I, just, I saw... I don’t know what I saw. But yes, I saw her,” he murmured. He looked up at Harry realizing where they were. “What were you doing out here, Harry?”

“I, I was dreaming, about fighting Voldemort in this square, and then there was a car rushing towards me and I felt someone pull me back. I guess I was sleep-walking and... she saved me... again.” Mr. Weasley nodded gravely.

“Come on, son, we should go back inside. I need to send an owl to Dumbledore.” The two walked back to Headquarters and slowly made their way to their rooms, but sleep did not come so easily.

~~~~

She breathed heavily as she ran up the flight of dingy, broken down stairs. A dirty door filled her sight as she flicked her wrist and it swung open. Slamming it shut behind her, she muttered under her breath with her hand outstretched before leaning against it and sliding down to sit on the floor. Her head fell on her knees as she breathed deeply. 

She got too close. Not only did Harry see her again, but another - the tall red-headed man - saw her too. Not to mention the Death Eater from the other night. She shouldn’t have gone back, but she knew that Harry was in danger. Where Harry was involved, she couldn’t help herself. That’s why she took the tutoring position at the Dursleys. Because after years of being able to know his emotions and feelings, she felt the danger around him growing and wanted to try and protect him. But you can’t just show up one day from the dead and decide to make yourself a part of someone’s life. It didn’t work like that. She would have to leave. Go back on the run. Move farther away and try to quiet the connection that she had with Harry. Ignore everything she felt. It was the best way to keep Harry completely safe as well as herself. 

“You know, running away never truly solves anything,” an ancient voice said. She looked up and gasped as she saw him sitting at her battered kitchen table covered in potion vials and an ancient chemistry set. She had never spoken to him, but immediately she knew who he was from the stories and vague memories.

“How did you find me? How did you even get in here?” she asked, swallowing her terror. The man shrugged and looked at her through his half moon glasses. “I’ve always been so careful… You should have never been able to find me.” She must have been too lax with the protection charms when she left. She left a trail somewhere. But where?

“There are those like yourself who truly need to be found,” he said quietly. Tears slowly began to fill her eyes. “I wish I had known sooner that you were still alive.” A sob escaped from her mouth. She had spent so long on the run. So long believing that everyone who once knew her believed her dead.

“But… then you know how dangerous...,” she whispered, part of her still fighting against the hope that was starting to bubble up within her. The hope that it would be so easy. Just go with him. Have a normal life. As much as she wanted to be happy that Dumbledore had found her, she knew that circumstances made any sort of normal life for her impossible. He chuckled softly.

“Please, don’t be afraid, dear. I am only here to extend an invitation. You’ve been running far too long. Come with me. I’ll take you to a place where you will be safe and there will be those who love you and care for you,” he said warmly. The dam broke, she sat crying silently as he watched, waiting for her answer.

“How did you know?” she gasped between sobs. “How did you know I was alive? And where to find me?” Dumbledore sighed. 

“I had always had hope… but it wasn’t until Harry mentioned seeing someone who looked eerily like his mother - who could use magic without a wand - that it occurred to me that you could have survived on your own. Even at such a young age, you were so powerful. And trust me, I would have begun searching much, much sooner if I had known,” he said solemnly. “It wasn’t easy, but I must admit, you did make some mistakes in the past few days that helped. That is why I think it is best if you come with me. We can offer better protection.” 

The woman took a deep breath and swallowed further sobs. She nodded as she wiped the tears from her face with her shirt sleeves.

“I guess I should be glad it was you who found me and not… others,” she said. Dumbledore nodded.

“Yes, though from what I’ve gleaned, you don’t have to worry so much about that,” he said. “I believe he is still rather in the dark as to your interesting circumstances.” She studied him a moment before answering.

“You mean, no one knows?” she asked, curious. 

“Unfortunately, most who knew have now left this life. There are only two of us besides yourself who are aware,” he replied. “So, I think it is quite all right for you to come with me. You will be safe.”

She pondered the idea for a moment, wondering if it could be true. She spent so many years running, in large part because she thought surely someone would be looking for her. When she found he had come back, the fear grew even more. The other was for the protection of whoever was around her. Ever since she had learned the truth about herself - she thought the only way to stay safe was to keep moving.

“Are you sure?” she asked. 

“I am quite sure,” he responded.

“But… you know about me, what I can do. Surely you know that it’s not safe for me to be around others,” she said. “I… I can’t control it. Not all the time at least. Sometimes I feel as though I’m on the verge of exploding and killing everyone around me.” It was the largest fear she had - that one day if she did get close to others, that she would end up hurting them. Dumbledore sat silently studying her again, quietly assessing her. 

“That’s odd, because before me I see a strong, capable witch who has kept herself alive and well hidden on her own for the last 15 years,” he said. “Among muggles and the wizarding community. Without harm to others. What’s more, she has more than proved herself capable of protecting others.”

She stared at him, carefully thinking over his words.

“Besides,” he said, “don’t you want to be with the family you have left?”

At that last phrase, the tears began flowing again as she thought of Harry. It was so strange to be so connected with someone and yet not know them. She had watched from a distance and could always feel him with her, but maybe it was time to finally allow herself the chance at actually being around him. And some sort of normal life.

“It’s time to stop running,” she whispered, staring at the floor in front of her. Dumbledore smiled warmly and stood.

“Let’s get your things, then,” he said, reaching out to offer her a hand. She nodded as she accepted it, then walked to the small bedroom where her few belongings were. She felt strange and oddly light, though she knew why. She was going home.

~~~~

Harry woke with a start. The room was dark, but he could hear noises coming from downstairs. He didn’t know what was going on, but he knew he had to see. Quietly, he crept out of his room and to the landing. He could see down into the hallway where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood in their dressing gowns with Dumbledore and a fourth person. It appeared to be a young woman, but she had a thin jacket with a hood pulled down over her face, hiding her from view. Mr. Weasley whispered with Dumbledore while Mrs. Weasley stood staring at the girl. It was hard to tell, but Harry was certain he could see tears glistening in her eyes as she reached over and hugged the young woman. It was obvious that the girl was taken aback. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley then let her go and stepped back. They began to move towards the stairs, so Harry quickly crept back to his room and shut the door behind him.

He heard the soft creaking of their footsteps as they walked passed his door and on up the stairs. Laying back on his bed, Harry replayed the scene in his mind over and over again. Nothing seemed to make sense. What was happening? As these thoughts ran circles in his mind, Harry fell into a troubled sleep.

~~~~

The next day, Harry sat staring blankly at his porridge bowl during breakfast.

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Ron whispered when he noticed Harry’s listlessness. Harry looked up at him and then glanced at Mrs. Weasley who was bustling around the stove.

“Something strange happened last night. Someone came in the middle of the night,” he said. Ron’s eyes widened.

“Who was it?” he whispered, leaning in closer to Harry. Harry shrugged.

“Dunno, but I think she has something to do with the odd happenings of late,” he said. Ron sat silently staring at his breakfast. Hermione gave the two of them worried looks across the table as Lupin sat silently watching Harry. Breakfast would have continued in the somber mood had it not been for the loud arrival of the twins, who were shortly followed by Tonks and Wood.

“Hello, all,” George shouted as he walked in and sat down next to Harry. “Hiya, Harry. How ya been?” Harry looked up and smiled.

“All right, I hear the shop’s doing well,” he said. George smiled proudly as he glance over at his brother who sat across from him.

“Yeah, quite well, actually.” Fred said. “You should come see it sometime, it’s quite nice. Tonks here frequents it often.”

“I do not,” she said, giving him an incredulous look.

“Breakfast smells wonderful,” Wood said as he smiled at Mrs. Weasley. She turned from the stove and smiled at him.

“Thank you, dear. Need to make sure you eat enough with practice and all.” She turned back to filling two trays with a plate of steaming food and a pitcher of something and other assorted breakfast items. “Would someone give me a hand with this?” she asked looking at the table.

“Oi, I will,” Tonks said exuberantly as she knocked over Lupin’s glass of milk by accident. Mrs. Weasley grimaced and looked at the others around the table. Harry started to say that he would when Mrs. Weasley’s eyes locked on Wood.

“Thank you, Tonks, but I was about to ask Oliver if he would be so kind as to help,” she said, smiling to cover her grimace. Wood looked up at Mrs. Weasley and smiled.

“Sure.” He stood and walked over to Mrs. Weasley, picking up the second tray.

“Okay, follow me. We must take this up to a guest we had come late last night,” she said. The duo walked out of the kitchen and a few minutes of silence followed until Fred spoke up.

“Who came?” he asked. Hermione shrugged. Harry looked down at his plate as Lupin studied him. Harry wasn’t about to say that he knew anything. Not until some of his questions were answered. The conversation continued around him, but his thoughts were making their way up the stairs.

~~~~

“Ah, here we are,” Mrs. Weasley said quietly as she knocked on the door. There was no answer. “She must still be asleep. Be very quiet, the poor dear must be exhausted.” The door opened slightly and Mrs. Weasley and Wood crept in. A young woman with long red hair was sleeping peacefully. The king size bed almost seemed to swallow her. Wood couldn’t take his eyes off her. Her skin was almost translucent which contrasted sharply with her bright red hair. She looked fragile, almost as though one touch would break her into a thousand pieces. Dark circles smeared under her eyes. Mrs. Weasley set her tray down and motioned for Wood to do the same. He tore his eyes away from her for a moment to set down his tray, but quickly returned to her. An old photo album lay open at her side. Wood tried to get a glimpse of the picture it was opened to, but Mrs. Weasley quickly began to motion him out of the room. They crept back to the hallway and Mrs. Weasley shut the door behind her.

“Who was that?” Wood asked after she turned back to face him.

“I’m afraid I can’t say much, not now. Dumbledore will inform us of a few things later.” She then turned and began walking back down the stairs. Wood had no choice but to follow.

~~~~

Later that day, Harry sat in the parlour, half-heartedly playing a game of Exploding Snap with the twins and Ron. Lupin sat nearby, watching them with an amused smile. Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared. All eyes turned to him as he quietly cleared his throat.

“Remus, Harry, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?” he asked. Quietly, the two stood and followed him out to the library. After shutting the door behind him, Dumbledore turned to face them. “I know that you are both seeking answers to explain the recent strange occurrences, and I have found some of those answers. There is someone that I would like for you two to meet.” He turned to the door and opened it. “You can come in now.” In walked a young woman with long brown hair and green eyes. She stood partially covered in shadow from the sunlight streaming in a window. Harry gasped.

“Jenny? What are you doing here?” he asked, immediately recognizing Dudley’s old tutor. She bit her bottom lip as she glanced at Dumbledore.

“Go ahead, dear. You don’t have to hide who you are. Not here,” he said calmly. She nodded nervously and closed her eyes. While stepping into the full light of the room, her face began to transform and her long hair smoothly changed from brown to red curls. She opened her eyes and looked at Lupin and Harry. Both were speechless. It was the woman who had saved Harry. Though Lupin thought he was seeing a ghost.

“Who are you?” Harry asked quietly as Lupin stood and walked towards her. She still had not uttered a word.

“Is that really you?” he asked as he began to reach out to touch her, to make sure she was real, not just a figment of his imagination. Though he quickly dropped his hand. “We thought you were dead.” The woman stepped back slightly. Harry looked confused. Lupin knew this woman?

“No,” she said, finally finding her voice. “I survived.” She looked over at Harry who seemed shocked into silence. “I’m… I’m your aunt, Harry. Iris Evans.” Harry stepped back, unable to say anything. He took a closer look at the woman that stood before him. Her long red hair glistened in the sunlight. Sharp green eyes gazed at him from a face so delicate, it appeared made of china. Her slight figure, youthful features and quiet voice gave her the impression of being fragile, but her eyes shined with a hidden strength. 

“Iris,” Lupin said quietly. It had been so long since he said her name out loud that it felt strange. He looked at her and then walked over the couch. Sitting down, he took a deep breath. “I don’t understand. I thought you were dead.” Harry looked over at Lupin and back at Iris.

“Why did everyone fail to mention that I had another aunt?” he asked, his confusion and frustration beginning to simmer.

“We thought she was dead... And… it was too painful for us to think of,” Lupin said quietly. He looked up at Iris, who was near tears. “How?” Iris walked over to an armchair and sat, gathering herself.

“You might want to sit,” she said to Harry, “and let me explain.” Harry went and sat next to Lupin. Professor Dumbledore stood silently in the corner, watching.

“I was with you and your parents that night, Harry. I was an… unexpected addition to the Evans family. What’s more… I started showing certain magical proclivities at a younger age. So, after our parents died, Lily and James thought it best that they take me in rather than leaving me with Petunia. 

“That night, the night,” she paused, “the night that he attacked, I was hiding. Once the house went silent, I… didn’t know what to do. I was only 9, so I didn’t really understand what was going on. When I saw the door open, I just... ran. I don’t know if I thought I was looking for help or just trying to get away.” She looked at Harry.

“I just kept running until I no longer knew where I was… I’m so sorry that I left you behind, Harry. I… didn’t really know much about what had happened that night until I was older,” she said, her voice catching in her throat. “I thought… I thought everyone was…”

“But how did you survive all this time on your own?” Lupin asked. Iris looked at him.

“I was picked up by a woman on the street and taken to an orphanage. I was too afraid to say who I was… Or anything, really. But I was only there for a week before someone took me. A woman… she took me on as a servant,” she said dully. “They moved me far away and I… didn’t hear anything about that night or Harry. Once I was a bit older I tried to run away a few times, but it wasn’t until I was 14 that I finally managed to get away for good.”

There Iris stopped, debating whether or not to continue or what to say. She looked up at Dumbledore, who nodded slowly. She took a deep breath, deciding to continue sugar coating the story.

“I, ah, lived mostly in the muggle world after that - thinking it was safer. I found out that Harry survived. I was never really far from you, once I found you,” she said, looking at Harry. “I had been away so long I wasn’t sure if I could… if it was safe to let anyone know who I really was. But, I couldn’t stay away. Mostly because I… I knew I needed to protect you, Harry,” she said. Harry sat up straighter. “I’ve been watching you whenever you happened to be at the Dursley’s. Making sure that you were safe… 

“But, I messed up. You saw me. You were never supposed to see me. Because of that, somehow, Dumbledore was able to find me,” she said, the words tumbling out of her mouth in a jumbled mess. Silence filled the room as Harry watched the woman sitting across from him. She was about nine years older than him and the only living magical relative he had left. There were still many questions left unanswered, but despite that, a joy began filling him. Sitting across from him was his mother’s sister. His aunt. A smile crept across his face. 

Iris, on the other hand, was beginning to get anxious. The longer they sat in silence, the paler she got. She fidgeted in her chair and chewed her bottom lip as she looked at her feet, waiting for some kind of reaction.

“So, you’re my aunt?” Harry said slowly, trying it out. Iris looked up at him, the strain starting to fade from her eyes. She nodded. Harry stood and walked over to her. Iris stood, unsure of what he was doing. Tears began to slowly fill her eyes as she recognized so much of her sister and brother-in-law in this boy. “It’s good to meet you,” Harry said. The two stood awkwardly for a moment before Harry stuck his hand out, remembering how uncomfortable Iris reacted the night before when Mrs. Weasley suddenly hugged her. Iris took a deep breath and cautiously took his hand, shaking it lightly.

Lupin sat silent on the couch, watching the two of them and unable to say anything. He thought she was dead, thought that Voldemort had obliterated the tiny girl in his search for Harry. They were all so heartbroken that they couldn’t stand to even talk about her afterwards. It seemed impossible that she would be here and as much as he wanted to believe it was her, part of him told him he needed to be sure. Even if Dumbledore apparently believed her. 

“Well, then,” Harry said as he let go of her hand and stepped back. “Come on, I want you to meet my friends.” He turned and started walking towards the door. Suddenly, an overwhelming wave of anxiety enveloped Harry from seemingly nowhere. He stopped and put his hand to his chest, which was beginning to tighten.

“ _ I can’t...,”  _ a small voice in Harry’s mind said. Iris quickly stepped back from him. Harry turned to look at her as the anxiety started to dissipate. His eyes questioned her as Iris looked anywhere but at him.

“Actually, I think I, I think I’m not exactly ready for that yet. I’ll be in my room,” she said hurriedly. She darted out of the sitting room before anyone could stop her. Mouth open and eyes wide, Harry looked at Dumbledore, expecting some sort of explanation.

“Give her time, Harry. She has been through quite a lot,” he said softly. “Come, it is time to break the news of our visitor to the rest of our house guests.” Harry nodded silently as he followed Dumbledore out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, you have an aunt?” Ron asked as everyone sat in shocked silence in the kitchen. Harry nodded and looked down at his feet.

“I didn’t even know Lily had a sister,” Tonks said contemplatively.

“We didn’t speak much of her after what happened,” Lupin said, looking at the table. “She was… it was difficult.”

He then stood and stepped out into the hallway. Mr. Weasley followed him.

“This is great, Harry. Now you won’t have to go back to the Dursley’s. You can live with Iris,” Ron said. Harry looked up at him. He hadn’t thought about that. As long as he called home where his mother’s blood dwell, he would be safe. Iris was his mother’s blood. A grin spread across his face. He would never have to deal with the Dursley’s again.

“Come on, I nicked some butterbeers from Mum. Let’s go to our room to celebrate,” Ron said as the three of them got up to leave the kitchen.

“I’m just saying, how are we to know it’s her? We all thought she was dead,” Lupin whispered furiously in the hall. Ron, Harry and Hermione hid behind a statue, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. Mr. Weasley sighed wearily.

“Dumbledore seems to believe her.”

“But she left a lot unsaid. How can we trust her? She could be working for Voldemort,” Lupin countered.

“I highly doubt that. The girl’s half dead as it is, all thin and gangly looking. She probably left details out because she didn’t want to upset Harry,” Mr. Weasley whispered. Lupin stepped back and shook his head. He knew there was only one way to know if she was exactly who she was. But he couldn’t mention it to Arthur.

“ I need to talk to her, alone. I want to believe her… But-”

“She’s exhausted. Poor girl probably hasn’t had a full night’s sleep in maybe 15 years,” Mr. Weasley said.

“I know… I saw as well… and her story is convincing. But, we must make sure if she’s going to stay here. Before we let Harry get close to her,” he said. He then proceeded to go up the stairs. Mr. Weasley hesitated for a moment and then went back into the kitchen, passing by the three without noticing them.. The trio waited until they were out of earshot before stepping out from behind the statue.

“You hear that? Lupin’s suspicious,” Ron said as he gazed up the stairs.

“I don’t blame him,” Hermione said, breaking her silence. Both Ron and Harry turned to look at her. “I didn’t want to say anything Harry, but it is a little odd, don’t you think? An aunt reemerging after she’s supposedly been dead for 15 years.”

“But even Lupin said that they never found the body, they only assumed she was dead,” Harry whispered viciously. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

“Look, I know that you really want her to truly be your aunt, Harry, but Lupin is right. We do need to be cautious. We don’t know if she is who she says she is,” she said. Harry looked at the ground, wishing that he could ignore what she was saying, but the truth was he couldn’t. Hermione and Professor Lupin were right. He hated that nothing good ever happened to him without a hitch.

“Okay, but I’m not going to let that stop me from getting to know her,” he said grumpily, not wanting to give in.

“Just be careful what you tell her, Harry,” Hermione warned. Harry nodded and turned to stomp up the stairs. He suddenly felt like he wanted to be alone.

~~~~

Up the stairs in Iris’ room, Lupin sat in a chair opposite Iris.

“It’s been a long time,” Lupin said softly. Though he had his suspicions, he didn’t want to come down harder than necessary. Iris nodded, clutching a ratty cardigan around her. She sat up straight, hoping to appear strong and resolute. All of Lupin’s harshness had faded away the second he saw the wiry girl again as she opened the bedroom door. Her hair still hung in stringy curls as she tried to tuck them behind her ears. He remembered that she must be 24 now, but she looked so much younger than that. Closer to 18. “Do you remember me?” he asked gently. She nodded.

“Uncle Remus,” she said quietly. “And you brought me peppermint sweeties every time you came over.” Lupin smiled and sat back in his chair, amused.

“All these years and you remembered that?” Iris glanced up and nodded slightly.

“Yes. I was furious because you didn’t bring any for Harry,” she said. Lupin chuckled softly.

“I had almost forgotten that. Threw a fit because you didn’t want Harry left out, but didn’t understand why the baby wasn’t allowed to have sweets.” The corner of Iris’ mouth twitched, but she didn’t smile. 

“To be honest, it was… memories like that, that helped,” she said. Iris kept looking at the ground, willing herself not to cry again and holding off the onslaught of memories. Just being back, seeing Lupin and Harry, it was overwhelming.

“I hope you forgive me, but in times such as these we can’t afford to be too careful and I wanted to speak with you without Harry… there are some things that we must discuss-,” Lupin finally said after a long pause.

“You don’t believe me?” Iris asked as she looked up, her brow furrowed. A slight panic was starting to set it. Lupin sat up and leaned towards her.

“I wasn’t sure, I mean, you must understand with the times that we’re in and the circumstances of your arrival,” he sighed, “We must be cautious.” Iris nodded as she held his gaze, the vulnerability from earlier wearing off as her eyes turned cold.

“I suppose you’ll be wanting to see it?” she asked tersely. Lupin took a deep breath and nodded silently. Iris stood and slowly turned around. She let the cardigan fall off her shoulders a little and looked down to the ground while pulling her long hair over her shoulder. The top part of her back was exposed above a tank top she was wearing. Lupin stood, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the birthmark.

“It is you,” he whispered though his relief quickly turned to horror as he took in the many scars crisscrossing her back. Iris pulled the cardigan back on and stepped away.

“You have your proof now,” she said.

“Iris,” he said, his heart silently breaking as he couldn’t continue. She had always been such a bright, happy little girl, but now, she had become a young woman carrying way too many scars for someone her age. She had spent more of her life on the run that she had in a normal environment. And part of that was his fault. He never even thought to look for her. None of them did. Iris turned to look at him, a dull hollowness returning to her eyes.

“You don’t know what it’s like,” she said quietly. She never showed anyone her back, for many reasons. But mostly because she couldn’t stand the look of pity that had now filled Lupin’s eyes. Though they quickly turned to shock.

“You know,” he said simply. She laughed haggardly.

“That an ancient magic is locked in my body - fighting for control? How could I not?” she said.

“I don’t know what you have been through, but… your power, it is a gift. Something you can use to help,” he urged gently. 

“It’s not a gift. It’s a curse,” she said viciously. Lupin stepped back. “Do you know what it’s like to constantly be running and looking over your shoulder because no one can know what you’re capable of? To never trust anyone? Like anyone would believe me anyway… And then there is keeping it under control. All it takes is one second and then I could just… kill everyone around me. I can hide it, cover it up, but I can never be rid of the power that comes with it.”

“You used your gifts to help Harry. Why not use it to help others?” he asked softly. “You obviously maintain some control over it.” Iris began pacing.

“Do not bring Harry into this,” she muttered.

“I’m not the one who brought him into it,” Lupin said. “He’s seen enough. You’re going to have to tell him sooner or later.”

“I don’t have to tell him anything.”

“He saw you. He’s going to want to know-” Lupin said.

“I don’t want him to know.” she shouted. Lupin stepped back. Iris was beginning to gain the appearance of a caged animal. “At least... not yet.”

“Please, Iris, you don’t have to be afraid anymore. You’re safe here,” Lupin said as he walked towards her.

“Leave me alone,” she said as she turned her back to him and walked towards a table covered with assorted vials and jars with faded labels and an old chemistry set.

“Iris-,”

“Please. I want to be alone.” She started throwing things into a large beaker. Lupin sighed and turned to leave. He hated that she was shutting everyone out, but at the same time, he understood why.

“It’s a habit, you know,” she said right as Lupin reached for the doorknob. He turned to look at her, her back still facing him. “Shutting the world out. It’s the only way it’s truly safe from me.” Lupin sighed and turned back to the door.

“Very well.” 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Harry found himself creeping up the stairs to Iris’ room. She hadn’t come down for breakfast as he had hoped she would and he wanted to talk to her. There were still many questions. He neared the door, glancing down the hall to the door that led to Sirius’ room, his heart aching slightly. Her door was slightly open and he could hear her moving around inside.

“What is it, Harry?” she asked from within. Harry froze and stared at the door. “Don’t just stand there, come in.” He pushed the door opened and walked in. She was standing by a table where a large chemistry set was set up. A pale green liquid bubbled over a flame. “Shut the door, please.” Harry quietly shut the door behind him and stepped closer to her. Her long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was dressed in an old pair of jeans that looked one size too large and a white tee-shirt.

“How did you know it was me at the door?” he asked. Iris looked at him.

“I heard your thoughts, and your footsteps. They were rather loud,” she replied.

“My thoughts or my footsteps?”

“Both. You can have a seat if you like,” she said with a slight smile. Harry looked over at an old wing-back chair that sat near the table and went to sit in it. “I can’t answer your questions… not all of them at least,” she said, not looking up from the beaker she was carefully putting some green leaves into.

“Can’t or won’t?” Harry asked, watching her face. Iris put the beaker down and looked at him.

“You’re not ready to hear all of the story. And besides, it’s too dangerous for you to know too much,” she said with a pained expression.

“Well, at least tell me how you knew when I was in trouble,” he asked. Iris sighed and walked over to the bed where she sat on the edge.

“It’s a little difficult to explain,” she stumbled, not sure what to tell him.

“Well, you do your best to explain and I’ll try to understand,” Harry said simply. Iris sighed and again and searched for the right words. 

“Well… I can read minds, but… I can sense you. I know when you are in danger, even if we are far apart. I’m not completely sure why I can feel it, but I suppose it has to do with us being family…,” she paused. The connection was mostly due to her gifts. But she didn’t want to tell Harry too much, not yet at least. “I can feel your thoughts and emotions and I know when you’re in danger.” Iris stared at her feet, hoping he would accept it.

“So, because we’re family, you can feel all that?” Harry asked. Iris nodded slowly. “So, I should be able to do the same, right?”

“Only sometimes. Usually only when I wish you to. I can project my thoughts and feelings on to others at will. But sometimes when I’m… a bit too… emotional or stressed, I guess, it happens unconsciously,” she said. Harry nodded slowly. He looked over at the set. “I’m still figuring it out, to be honest.”

“So, how can you read minds? I mean, there’s only one other person I know who can read minds without having eye contact,” he asked. It was Harry’s turn to look at his feet, the memories from just a few months ago coming back to him. Iris swallowed hard and shrugged.

“I don’t know. All I know is that I’ve been able to do it since I was younger, like I was born with it. Kind of like my being a metamorphmagus. A gift of some sorts,” she said softly. Harry had a feeling there was something she was holding back, but he didn’t push her. Instead, he studied the liquids bubbling on the table top and decided a subject change was in order.

“What is that?” he asked, pointing at it. Iris looked over at it, following his pointed finger.

“It’s for potions. I prefer to use a muggle chemistry set. I can see the colors more clearly,” she said. “And well, to be honest, I had to make due with what I could find.”

“You enjoy making potions?” he asked a bit incredulously. Iris nodded and walked over to the table, checking on the green liquid.

“Yeah. I would watch Lily when…,” Iris shook her head and continued. “Then, at the first home I lived, there was a cook who took me under her wing before she got sacked. She was tough, but she taught me about potion-making - gave me books from time to time and I just… devoured them. We discovered I had a bit of talent for it. It was the only small joy I had then…” she shook her head again, not wanting to lead Harry down that conversational trail.

“Anyway,” she said rather quickly, “it’s fun making up my own creations. Once I slipped a potion that changed a person’s hair color every few seconds into my foster mother’s tea. She had rainbow hair for two weeks before it finally faded,” she said with a small smile. “No one could figure out how to reverse it. That was well worth the beating I got once they figured out it was me.”

Harry grimaced a bit at the word beating, wondering just how difficult life must have been for the young Iris. He then shook his head, hoping to keep the conversation on lighter subjects.

“My friend’s brothers would love you. They have their own joke shop and I know they would want the recipe,” he said. Iris looked at him. Harry couldn’t help but notice that she looked a bit happier.

“A joke shop? I’m sure their mother loves that. What’s their names?”

“Fred and George Weasley. Their mum went ballistic at first, but now she’s accepted it,” he said. Iris laughed softly. Weasley… that was the name of the man and woman who had let her into the house the other night. Must be their sons. She sat back down on the bed. “Do you think you could teach me how to make some of your potions?” Harry asked, a little nervous about her answer. Iris looked at the set for a moment and then back at Harry.

“I think I could divulge some of my secrets,” she finally said. For one who had kept themselves closed off for so long, she found it surprisingly easy to talk to him. Harry grinned. “But I think you should get back downstairs for now. Lunch is ready.” Harry looked towards the door.

“You could read Mrs. Weasley’s mind from all the way up here?” he asked, astonished. Iris laughed and shook her head.

“Didn’t have to. You can smell the stew,” she said. Harry sniffed the air and confirmed it. He stood and started walking towards the door.

“You want to come down? I know everyone would like to meet you,” he ventured to ask. As soon as Iris thought about going downstairs, her chest tightened. 

“I think... I’ll just stay up here today. I’m, I’m not quite ready for that yet,” she stuttered. Harry turned and watched her.

“Why are you afraid to come downstairs?” he asked, hoping she would answer. Iris avoided his eyes for a moment, but then met them.

“I’ve shut myself from the world for so long, it’s hard to bring myself to join it again,” she said softly. “Maybe someday I can tell you about it.” Harry nodded a silent understanding. He then turned and left the room.

~~~~

“Harry, dear, is Iris joining us?” Mrs. Weasley asked when he entered the kitchen. Harry looked up and shook his head no. “That’s what I thought. Wood, would you carry this tray upstairs to Iris, please?” Wood looked up from his conversation with George and nodded.

“Sure.” He took the tray and left the room. Harry sat down in between Ron and Hermione.

“So, what’s she like?” Ron asked.

“She’s nice. I like her,” Harry said. “A bit skittish, though. I feel like she’s still keeping a lot of secrets from me.”

“Maybe she’s protecting you by not telling you some things,” she suggested rationally. Harry nodded glumly.

“That’s exactly what she said.”

~~~~

“Come in,” Iris yelled right before Wood knocked on the door. He shrugged and opened the door, stepping in quietly.

“Uh, hello,” he said loudly. Iris looked up from her potions. She tried to hide the fact that Wood’s entrance had caught her by surprise. She knew a man was at the door, but she didn’t know it would be a young man near her age. Who was handsome. “Um, Mrs. Weasley had me bring up something for you,” he said nervously, trying not to stare at her. Iris looked around the room until her eyes fell on the small table in between the two arm chairs.

“Here, uh, you can set the tray down over here,” she said as she crossed the room to remove potion vials and papers with potions scribbled on them. Wood walked over and set the tray with the steaming hot stew down. “Thanks,” she said softly.

“You’re welcome,” Wood replied as he looked up at her. She looked a little healthier than she had the day before, and still as radiant. “I’m Oliver Wood, but everyone calls me Wood,” he said as he held his hand out. Iris smiled shyly and accepted it.

“Iris, Iris Evans,” she said quietly.

“Right, Harry’s aunt,” Wood responded. There was a moment of silence before Iris spoke.

“I’m sorry that I haven’t been down yet, I mean, it’s just-,” Wood put up a hand to stop her.  _ “Damnit, Iris. This is not the first time you’ve spoken to a man,”  _ she chided herself mentally.

“You don’t have to explain,” he said. Iris smiled appreciatively.

“Thanks.”

“I’ll, um, I should be getting back downstairs,” Wood stuttered as he pointed towards the door. Iris nodded. She knew he wanted to stay and talk to her more, but he didn’t want to push it. He had been warned.  _ “She’s so beautiful,”  _ he thought. Iris blushed and looked down at the ground. “Um, good-bye then. Until tomorrow,” he said. Iris smiled and nodded.

“Wait, one thing,” Iris said before he left the room. She walked over to the table that held the chemistry set and read the labels off of several bottles before finding what she was looking for. She handed it to Wood. “Could you give this to Harry. Tell him to use it well, and to follow the instructions on the side.” Wood nodded as he took the bottle, barely glancing at it. “Thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. Iris nodded awkwardly before Wood turned and just as awkwardly left the room. Iris sighed deeply and stared at the door a moment. Now that she knew to expect Wood, perhaps the next meeting would be less awkward. She found a small part of her was looking forward to it as well.

~~~~

Wood entered the kitchen with a starstruck look on his face. He handed the bottle to Harry before moving to his chair.

“Iris says to use it well and follow the instructions on the side,” he said distractedly. Harry grinned as he read the handwritten label.

“Thanks,” he said excitedly. Wood sat down at the table as Mrs. Weasley handed him a steaming bowl of stew.

“Thank you, dear. Was she awake?” she asked, concerned. Wood nodded.

“Yeah, she was working on some potions, I think,” he said. Mrs. Weasley smiled as she bustled around the kitchen.

“Good to know she’s doing something constructive. Hopefully soon she’ll feel up to coming downstairs,” she said.

“HARRY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!” Hermione screeched from the table. Both Mrs. Weasley and Wood turned to look to the other end of the table. Hermione was glaring at Harry while her bushy hair was turning a violent shade of purple. Harry and Ron were doubled over with laughter as Wood caught sight of Harry slipping the now slightly less full bottle that Iris had given him into his pocket. He couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Hermione glaring at the two of them.

“What’s going on?” Mrs. Weasley asked, completely flustered.

“I think Harry slipped Hermione something to turn her hair colors,” Wood said, amused.

“Now where on earth would he get something like that?” she asked as she rushed over to the table.

“Harry, how’d ya do it?” George asked as he leaned across the table to get a better look at Hermione’s hair that was now turning bubble gum pink. “We could use something like that at the shop.” Harry just laughed and shrugged.

“I was sworn to secrecy,” he said, unsure if Iris would want anyone to know she gave him the potion. He glanced at his old Quidditch captain who just winked. Wood then settled back in next to Fred, getting ready to tuck into his bowl of stew.

“That rivals your hair, Tonks,” he said right before taking a mouthful. Tonks looked at Hermione, who had stopped glaring at Harry and then back at Wood.

“It is pretty good,” she murmured.

“Ooo. Look at that color!” Ginny said as Hermione’s hair changed to a fiery orange.

“That is a pretty color,” Tonks said as she studied it.

“Can you do that?” Fred asked, turning towards her. Tonks scrunched up her face and her brown hair turned a light shade of orange.

“Close,” Hermione said as she pulled a strand up and studied it. Tonks scrunched her face up even more. Her hair turned yellow. Laughter spread through the room as Tonks continued to try to match every color that Hermione’s hair turned. No one seemed to notice Lupin slip away. He crept up the stairs and found himself standing outside Iris’ door. He knew that she heard his thoughts. Hesitantly, he raised his hand to knock, slightly unsure of whether he could actually speak to her, especially after the last time when he nearly accused her of lying about who she was. 

No, he couldn’t do it. Slowly, he let his hand drop and then turned to rejoin the group in the kitchen.

~~~~

Harry found himself making his way to Iris’ room often. They would spend hours in the afternoon brewing up new potions to try on people in the house. Everyone began to eagerly await mealtime to see who the next victim would be. 

The more time Harry spent with Iris, the more they both realized how much they were alike. Both had to rely on themselves to get through difficult times. Iris was distressed to hear that her own sister had treated him more like a servant that a nephew. Both survived the same horrific event that changed their lives forever. But, it was this event that Iris would never seem to discuss.

She just couldn’t bring herself to tell her nephew about those dark times - not when she was beginning to feel somewhat normal for the first time since she 8 years old. And she certainly didn’t want him to know her secret. She still jumped at shadows. It was habit. Even though she told herself that she was safe and no one was looking for her, she couldn’t help the paranoia. Not after living with it for so long.

But, perhaps after some time, things would eventually start to heal.


	6. Chapter 6

“Come in,” Iris said, looking at the door. She had been expecting Harry or Oliver, but was surprised to sense Lupin outside her door. He had been there before, a few times, but this was the first time he actually knocked. He walked in and shut the door behind him, watching her from the door. “You can sit if you like,” she said, fidgeting slightly. He silently walked over and took a seat in one of the armchairs in the room. Iris walked over and slowly sat in the other opposite. 

They both sat in silence for a moment. Iris didn’t dare look into his mind

“I… ah,” Lupin started. He looked at the floor and wrung his hands slightly. He couldn’t decide on what to say. Ever since his last visit, he had hesitated to come. Here before him was the little girl that nobody, himself included, had thought to save. The guilt coursed through his veins. Iris took a deep breath.

“I wondered when you might come back to visit,” she said, hoping she didn’t betray her thumping heart. “I had hoped you would. I wanted you to know that I’ve… I’m sorry about how cross I was last time… I understand why you wanted to be sure.” Lupin looked up at her, knowing his eyes would most likely betray everything he was thinking even if she hadn’t already seen it in his head yet. He took a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry, Iris,” was all he could say. Iris shook her head, trying to smile.

“It’s quite alright,” she said. “You wanted to make sure I was who I said I was. I can understand keeping Harry safe.”

“It’s not just that… I should have tried to find you earlier. We all should have,” he answered. Iris sat back in the chair, drawing her legs up.

“You couldn’t have known. No one could have known that I was still… that I survived,” she said. “If I hadn’t run, that is. If I had stayed, it would have been different…”

“You can’t blame yourself, you were just a child. And you were afraid,” Lupin said, surprised to hear her even think of blaming herself. “I know you don’t want to tell this to Harry… but… what exactly happened the last 15 years? Why do you have those scars on your back?” Iris glanced at him. She didn’t want to say anything, but there was something in his eyes. The same sort of hollowness that she was sure was apparent in her own. She felt as though he might understand. Taking another deep breath, she slowly let it out.

“As I said, I ran until I no longer knew where I was. All I know is that I couldn’t be Iris - that he could possibly come after me. So I changed my appearance, lived on the street a couple days and then I was taken in by the orphanage,” she said.

“I wouldn’t speak. To anyone. And a woman - Maggie - saw this and thought it would make a most excellent quality in a maid. So, she took me, thinking that I could be well-trained. Unfortunately for myself, I very quickly found my voice… and often got into trouble.

“I was kept fairly secluded… It took me a few years before I found out Harry survived. And I couldn’t quite keep out of trouble - usually trying to run away or running my mouth. I got a fair amount of beatings for that. One day, I guess she tired of me and I was sent to that horrid Malfoy house...” Lupin stirred in his chair. 

“Malfoy?” he asked. Iris nodded and laughed hollowly.

“Apparently I was ‘too much to handle,’ so Lucius Malfoy offered to take me off my so-called foster parents’ hands,” she said. 

“What… what did he do?” Lupin asked, willing his voice to stay calm.

“Treated me about the same as his house elves,” Iris said, looking towards the window. “If I didn’t clean right and such, I got a beating. He took me in at 12.”

She stopped for a moment, gathering her thoughts before she continued with the next part.

“I wanted to know more about what had happened that night. Of course I knew who I was and somehow, I had heard that Harry survived. So I thought if I could find more information about him, that I could somehow get there and… I don’t know.” She shook her head.

“I snuck into his office one day. I was about 14 or so. I only intended to take a newspaper or see if there was anything in there. But then I saw more than I should have. He caught me before I could sneak back out.” Iris was silent for a few moments, building up the courage to continue.

“Took a whip to me. This time was worse than the others. Nearly beat me to death. Probably would have if his son hadn’t wandered in by accident,” she said. Tears were silently streaking down her cheeks. “Once he stopped and left me alone, I was determined more than ever to leave. And, it was as if I burst through some wall in my mind. I could feel it… starting to stir within me.” 

“You said you were about 14 at the time,” Lupin asked. She nodded. “I suppose it would make sense. Coming of age and all.”

“Once I had healed a bit more, I made plans to escape. You can imagine how surprised I was when every door I touch unlocked for me and no one woke up. I left in the middle of the night. Beaten half to death with nothing but the clothes on my back, a stolen cloak and a few old potions books tucked into a bag.” Lupin took a deep breath and sat back in his chair, allowing Iris a moment. His thoughts were reeling. 

“I take it that’s when you started to discover your gifts?” he ventured to ask, looking at her. Iris still kept looking out the window. She nodded.

“I suppose. I always knew I could change my looks, but it wasn’t really until I was 14 that I discovered I could do other magic just by thinking it - though there had been a few moments before then that I suspected. It wasn’t until I got out of the house that I realized I could move to places just by thinking of them as well… That’s about the time I discovered I could read minds too. I was kept quite isolated up until then that I never realized I could do it until I arrived in London.”

“I imagine that could have been… difficult,” he said. Iris laughed softly.

“It was overwhelming. Surrounded by loads of people, their voices playing in your head. But soon enough, I figured out how to tune it out,” she said. Lupin studied her a moment. He felt he was beginning to understand her more, but still, more questions. And even more, he was in awe. All on her own at such a young age. And yet she not only survived, but kept hidden and had managed to learn how to control the powerful magic within her.

“Survival instincts,” Iris said, commenting on his train of thought. “That’s when I started sensing Harry as well,” she said. “It started as just images here and there… then developed into full emotions, seeing him in my mind and the such.”

“How is it you were able to what it was you have?” he finally asked. It was the one thing he couldn’t figure out. Of course he, Lily, James, Sirius - they all knew. They knew from the beginning. As a baby, Lily saw the mark on her back and contacted Dumbledore, unsure of what it meant. They researched until they came across readings on an ancient magic descended from the Greek gods and goddesses. There were references to some sort of prophecy on it, but no one had been able to find it - it was too old. The only thing they knew was that those who are were gifted with this power were marked. He had seen that mark on Iris’ back just the other day.

“Well, I always knew I had the mark. I just thought it was a wonky birthmark. And then when I started doing things I shouldn’t have been able to do… I wasn’t sure what was going on, I just knew it wasn’t normal,” she said. “One day I was sitting in The Leaky Cauldron when I heard someone mention the Ministry for Magic and an records floor. So, I figured if I were going to look anywhere, that would be it.”

“You broke in?” he asked, his eyes wide. Once again, she was surprising him. She shrugged at him.

“To be honest, I’m not sure how it worked. It was rather half-assed and foolhardy. I even ended up at the Hall of Prophecies instead of records,” she said lightly. 

“Iris, there is an incredibly high level of security there. You can’t just walk in and go wherever,” he said. 

“I did,” she responded. “But we both know why.” They silently watched each other for a moment before she continued. “I wandered around in there before I was drawn to something. It was a tiny little globe squeezed behind a bunch of others. It was so old there was an incredible amount of dust on it. I had to wipe quite a while to be able to see anything in it.”

“You found it,” Lupin stated. Iris stopped and looked oddly at him.

“Found what?” she asked. 

“We had looked into your predicament, trying to figure out exactly what it meant or what it was and there were references to a prophecy, but even Dumbledore couldn’t find it,” he said.

“Probably because it wasn’t meant for him to find,” she said. 

“What did it say?”

“Basically that some day the descendants of Athena would rise again, carrying her mark. They would have great, but terrible magic and possess both the ability to protect and to destroy,” she said, looking down at her toes. “Beware of those who would seek to use you for evil, for they will seek you.”

Iris stopped a moment, looking back out the window, but Lupin could tell that she wasn’t there. Her mind was back all those years ago, a frightened teen girl standing in the Hall of Prophecies learning for the first time that she contained something within her that was wondrous, but dangerous. And that others would be after it.

“I smashed the globe,” she continued. “And left then and there.”

“Did you… did you think that it was you?”

“I didn’t want to believe it was me. That night though… after I left… that was the first time I felt it… That there was something inside me. I was in an alley, a man came up to me, tried to - I don’t actually know what he had intended, but as soon as he grabbed my arm, it reacted. It was as if someone else took over my body. I felt it welling up within me and, then I don’t know what happened. The next thing I see is the man lying on the ground, not moving. I thought he was dead so I ran…,” she said. “That’s when I knew…” Lupin shook his head. They should have been there for her, guiding her.

“At that point, I just wanted to get away. I didn’t feel safe in the wizarding world so I decided the muggle world might be safer - less magic, less of a chance something would set it off… but at the same time, I could  _ feel  _ Harry, and I couldn’t ignore it,” her voice cracked. 

“How did you find him? We put up fairly complicated wards to keep him and the Dursleys safe,” Lupin asked, confused. Iris looked at him and shrugged.

“I just closed my eyes and thought of him,” she said. “I’m just too powerful for them.”

The two sat in silence a moment longer. At the time, they had worried about what to do with Iris when she got older. They would have to work with her, teach her to control herself. And then that night happened… He had been devastated to learn of her death, but was now even more devastated to hear of the life she went on to live. She was unloved, abused and alone. She had needed help, love and shelter. And got none of it because they didn’t think to investigate further after Voldemort killed Lily and James. There was no body, but it wasn’t that uncommon. Not for a small girl. 

“My girl… I wish I had been there,” he said. Iris met his eyes. “If if things had been different, I could have saved you of that.” He rubbed his face, willing himself not to break down. Iris opened her mind, and saw the things he was unwilling to say. His last memories of playing with her in the living room. Then finding the house… her teddy. His heartbreak. His secret. Lupin was fighting his own monsters. 

“There was nothing you could do,” she said simply. “How could you have known I was alive?” Lupin looked up at her. She quietly unfolded her legs and reached over, holding her small hand out to his. He looked at it a moment, then took it. They sat in silence a moment, both drawing from each other’s strength.

“What has happened, happened,” Iris finally said. “There is nothing we could have done differently to change it. All we can do is… move forward.” Lupin stared at her in awe. How could this young woman who had seen and been through so much, still voice so much hope. 

“Yes,” he finally said. Iris blinked and looked around.

“It would seem I finally know what happened to Uncle Sirius,” she said softly, looking towards the direction of his room. Lupin nodded.

“It happened shortly before you arrived,” he said. Iris nodded. She remembered being particularly close to him before. Now, a dull sadness filled her. “He would have been… very happy to see you.” She smiled slightly as she looked back at Lupin.

“I should have liked to have seen him. Such wonderful memories…,” she said. Lupin nodded and stood. He wasn’t sure if he could handle much more of this conversation.

“I, ah, I must be going. I think I should discuss some things with Dumbledore,” he said. Iris nodded and stood, understanding. It was a particularly difficult topic.

“Please, feel free to stop by again,” she said. He smiled and silently walked to the door. He paused and looked at her one more time. She could sense his guilt, so mustered a final smile, as if to reassure him. Lupin nodded and then left.

~~~~

The next day, Iris was ready for the knock on the door around lunch time. She was sitting in the arm chair reading a beaten old muggle novel when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and reached out to hear Oliver’s thoughts.

“ _ Careful now, don’t drop it,”  _ he was thinking. She smiled to herself and put the book on the arm of the chair, pushing herself up. She had hoped he would come today. He seemed to be coming less often. Usually he would chat for a couple minutes, then leave her to herself. When he wasn’t there Harry would bring it up, often staying to eat with her. She found after her chat with Lupin, a weight had been lifted. She was regaining her appetite and feeling more talkative. As though she was slowly chipping away at the walls she had built up over the years. Though she wasn’t quite there yet. 

She pulled open the door while Oliver stood there contemplating how to balance the tray while knocking without dropping everything. He seemed a bit stunned to find her opening the door before he got the chance. 

“I heard you coming up the stairs,” Iris said quickly, realizing her mistake and hoping to cover it up. He smiled.

“Alright then,” he said, walking into the room. Iris shut the door behind him, smoothing her ponytail down over her shoulder, suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious. She realized what she was doing and shook her head, scolding herself silently. She walked over behind him, noticing that there were two portions of lunch on the tray.

“I hope it’s alright if I join you today,” he said. “I’ve got the afternoon off and… I thought… I mean if it’s okay with you-”

“It’s fine. I enjoy the company,” she said quickly. Oliver grinned and sat down. Iris moved to the other chair and sat across from him. They both started to eat, each contemplating what to say next. Oliver noticed the novel on her chair.

“What’s that?” he asked, motioning towards it. Iris looked down at the book.

“Oh, it’s a muggle novel. I’ve developed a certain fondness for them over the years,” she said. “There was a used book store on the corner near my flat in London and I’d often pop in to pick up a few books here and there.” Oliver nodded, fascinated by it.

“I think the only book I’ve ever seen that thick were the ones in the Hogwarts library, and they were most definitely not interesting to read,” he admitted. Iris laughed softly.

“Well, this is part of a series of books… and the story is so fascinating that they go by quickly,” she said.

“I take it from the state of that cover, you’ve read that one a few times yet,” he commented. Iris looked at the paperback. The cover was a bit worn and looked as though it could fall off. She had read it enough that it would lay flat no matter what page she opened it to.

“Yea… it is one of my favorites,” she said. “It’s about a woman who travels through time to the 18th century from the 1940s and falls in love with a highlander-” Iris immediately stopped and blushed. Oliver chuckled.

“A highlander, eh?” he said. “It’s interesting how close muggles get to actual magic without realizing it exists.” Iris nodded and ate a bit, using the time chewing to think of her response.

“But… even time travel isn’t possible, is it?” she asked. It had been so long since she had been completely immersed in the wizarding world that she couldn’t remember what was and wasn’t possible.

“Not that far, no, but time turners do exist,” he said. “Take you back a few hours at most, I think.” Iris nodded, logging the fact into her memory. “Have you been to Scotland?” he asked suddenly. Iris shook her head no.

“Never really made it out of London, to be honest. Not since I got back from where I lived during my childhood,” she admitted. “What’s it like?” Oliver smiled.

“If you’re the sort that likes wild, rugged places and charming country folk, it’s quite possibly the best place in the world,” he said after a moment. “I suppose that’s why I loved Hogwarts so much. It’s in Scotland and reminded me of home. I suppose it’s probably not that far from my hometown.”

“You suppose?” Iris asked confused.

“Well, it’s unplottable and the only way to really get there is the Hogwarts Express. So, ehm, I never really knew,” he admitted.

“Sounds like a bit of a waste to go so far only to end up close to home,” she commented. 

“Never really thought of it that way, but I suppose you’re right,” he said with a smile. They ate in silence a bit.

“Tell me about your hometown,” she said suddenly. Oliver looked at her, studying her. Iris was eager to hear about it, seeing as she had limited travel experience. 

“Well, it’s a small wizarding community in the Highlands,” he said. “My parents still live in the same cottage I grew up in.”

“So, both your parents are, um, magic?” she asked, unsure of the proper terminology. Oliver smiled and nodded.

“Yes, though I think my gran on my mum’s side was half muggle,” he said. “She died shortly after I was born, so I never got to know her.” Iris nodded.

“I never met my grandparents either,” she said. “I barely remember my parents, to be honest…” She took a deep breath and shook her head. She was getting into touchy territory. “So were there mountains there? Or forest? What about ancient rocks?” Oliver laughed.

“Is that’s what in those books of yours?” he asked, nodding his head toward the novel. Iris blushed slightly.

“Yes… I just wanted to know how accurate it is, seeing as I’ve never been there and you’re the first person from the Highlands I’ve ever met,” she said, trying to cover her slight embarrassment. Oliver chuckled.

“Yes, there were mountains. Though I’m not sure about ancient rocks… Suppose the mountains could be considered such,” he said, thinking. “What else is in those books?” Iris most definitely blushed this time.

“Um… the Loch Ness monster,” she said, unwilling to actually talk about the story, which had more than a few sordid love scenes. Oliver laughed loudly.

“Now that is most definitely true. It’s a kelpie,” he said. Iris’ eyes widened.

“Seriously? All the muggles think it’s just fantasy,” she said, leaning forward.

“It’s probably taken a fair bit of magic to accomplish that, but I suppose not too much considering how many people still actually believe it,” he said. Iris sat back in her chair, her mind whirling. Of course, she should have known a good bit of mythical beings were actually real considering the world she was a part of - herself included - but it was still a bit boggling to face the truth. “I think our groundskeeper tried to get it to come to the lake at Hogwarts once, but never happened,” Oliver continued. Iris looked at Oliver, suddenly wishing to ask him a million questions. Though she held off, partly so as to not overwhelm him, partly because she was embarrassed at how little she did know. Granted it wasn’t necessarily her fault. 

“What’s the muggle world like?” he asked, bringing her from her thoughts. Iris furrowed her brow, thinking back to her 10 years there.

“Different,” she finally said, finding herself unable to think of one word that best described it. “I mean, there are some things that are the same, I think… Though instead of magic there is technology. You get used to it. After 10 years there, it became second nature, I suppose.”

“Technology?” Oliver said, confused.

“Well… like instead of using owls, we use the telephone. Though I never really liked them. Some folks have taken to carrying around mobile phones, but I could never afford one. Too expensive. I only ever had the odd job here and there. Markets. Cafes. Restaurants and such. Places willing to pay in cash. Usually I only made enough to pay my rent and the bare necessities. Never even had a telly,” she said quickly. It was Oliver’s turn to look amazed and confused.

“Cash? Mobile phones? Telly?” he said, trying out the words. Iris sat up.

“Ehm, paper money. Coins. Similar to galleons and such. Mobile phones are these little boxes you can carry around to talk to people who are far away… and telly… oh bother, I’m not sure how to explain that one,” she said, shaking her head.

“Do they let you work that young in the muggle world? Before you’ve finished school and all?” he asked, now transfixed. He knew she wasn’t older than him. It was a matter of simple math to figure out that she was quite young when she went off on her own.

“Some places, but not usually. I’d have to transform myself into someone older usually to get work. Usually 18 was good enough until I got older,” she said, not realizing her blunder. She forgot he didn’t know she was a metamorphmagus.

“You could do aging spells that young?” he asked in awe. Iris’ eyes widened. Well, there went that secret. She silently chided herself. Usually she was more careful with her words.

“Ehm, well… actually…,” she went back and forth. One look at Oliver’s face and for whatever reason, she felt she could trust him. Besides, plenty of people were metamorphmagi. She wasn’t exactly divulging anything massive. “I’m a metamorphmagus.” Oliver nodded slowly, as if that made perfect sense.

“You’re only the second I’ve met personally,” he said. “Tonks is as well.”

“Who’s that?” she asked. 

“Ah, I forget you haven’t met the others. She’s another member of the Order. An auror in the Ministry for Magic. She comes around often.”

“Auror…,” Iris said, wracking her brain to remember exactly what that was.

“I suppose they’re similar to muggle police, but more elite,” he said, thinking how to explain. “They mostly work to protect us from big threats.” Iris nodded.

“Sounds dangerous,” she said. Oliver shrugged.

“You wouldn’t think that from the way Tonks talks about it sometimes. I think Harry is hoping to be one some day. Not surprised. He’s a brilliant wizard.” Iris swelled a bit with pride at that, but at the same time was a bit concerned. She spent the last 10 years running from danger and it seemed her nephew wanted nothing more than to run towards it. She made a mental note to bring that up with him later. But not now. She noticed Oliver watching her, waiting for a response.

“What about you? What did you want to be when you were young?” she asked, changing the subject. Oliver laughed.

“I suppose ever since I discovered Quidditch, I’ve always wanted to be a professional player,” he said. Iris leaned forward, interested. She couldn’t remember anything about it, but she did at least remember that Quidditch was a sport. “I’m on a team called Puddlemere United. Been in reserves for nearly three years, but I finally made the team roster this season. I played all throughout my time at Hogwarts. I was captain of the team the first three years Harry played.”

“So that’s why you’ve been coming by less,” she said without thinking.

“We’ve been stepping up practice lately so I haven’t been able to stop by as often as I’d like,” he said. 

“I hope it’s not too rigorous,” she said, furrowing her brow. Oliver shrugged.

“I’m used to it... Why’d you come to London on your own so young?” he asked without thinking. Iris’ smile faded. Almost immediately she went back into survival mode as old memories started to rear their ugly heads. She wrapped her arms around her and leaned back in the chair.

“I’d rather not talk about that,” she said softly. Oliver automatically sensed he had tread on a tender subject. He mentally berated himself for being so daft.

“I, I’m so-”

“Actually, I’m suddenly feeling quite tired,” Iris said, unwilling to meet his eyes. Oliver nodded.

“Of course, sorry. I’ll just take these downstairs and let you rest,” he said, hoping a quick exit might make up for his blunder. He quickly stood and picked up the tray, then turned and walked towards the door. He balanced it on one hand and opened the door. Looking back, he saw Iris curled up in the chair, her arms wrapped around her legs and head resting on her knees. Her face looked as though she had gone somewhere else - somewhere unpleasant. He wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure if it would make it better or worse. 

“Hope to see you in a couple days. It’s my next day off,” he said, automatically chiding himself. Iris looked up at him, a smile briefly gracing her face. She nodded, not saying anything. Oliver then turned and left.

_ “You just had to go and ruin it, you bumbling idiot,”  _ he thought as he shut the door behind him. Iris chewed on her lower lip. 

_ “Not your fault I’m broken,”  _ she thought sadly. Oliver stopped before moving towards the stairs, looking back at the door.

“What the…,” he said softly. He then shook his head, thinking it was a figment of his imagination and continued downstairs. 


	7. Chapter 7

A couple days later, Harry sat on the floor next to Iris, grinding a group of leaves for a new potion she was developing. She welcomed his visits. After sharing with Lupin, something in her lifted a bit. She felt like she really could attempt to move forward, whatever that might bring.

“I see Wood brought you lunch again today,” Harry said with a knowing smirk. Iris continued grinding.

“Yes, he brought me some potions ingredients as well,” she said offhandedly. Today’s lunch had gone much better than the last. Oliver tread lightly at first, but once they settled in a neutral topic - namely Oliver explaining the basics of Quidditch - lunch went well. He even brought the herbs as a peace offering after noticing she had been making potions. Though Harry noticed the slight blush that painted her fair face. He grinned, feeling more camaraderie with his aunt.

“And I’ve noticed he’s been spending lunch up here with you,” he continued. The blush deepened as Iris suddenly became very interested in grinding the small pink flowers.

“Well, he’s easy to talk to, so he stays and chats,” she said. Harry laughed.

“Well, suspicions are rising downstairs,” Harry said.

“Oh, is that so?” she asked cautiously. “Well… we’re just chatting. Nothing more,” she said quickly. The truth was, she did hold a certain attraction for the handsome Quidditch player, despite the one slip up. And she had a pretty good feeling that he returned the feelings. However, she wasn’t sure what to do or think. Years of hiding who she was and being secretive had left her a bit inept at handling these sorts of things.

Though ultimately, she knew it was too dangerous to allow things to go very far. At some point she was going to have to make that very clear. She couldn’t let him too close, for many reasons. At least that’s how she tried to rationalize her fear.

Harry watched her, studying the different emotions playing across her face. Iris shook her head. “It doesn’t matter,” she muttered to herself.

“What happened that night?” he asked out of the blue. He figured that she wouldn’t tell him, but he felt compelled to ask anyway. Iris stopped grinding the flowers and let go of the pestle. She sighed and looked at Harry.

“You already know,” she said, going back to work.

“You only summarized. I’m sixteen. I can handle it,” he said. Iris nodded slowly as she took in his defiant stare. He wasn’t going to let it go, so might as well give him something. She took a deep breath before speaking. 

“I was only 9, just a little girl,” she said. She looked down at the floor as the memories came rushing back, her hands slowly stopping their work. “We were playing hide-and-seek, your father and I. I was hiding in the hall closet, when... he was there.” Iris took a deep breath.

“I heard yelling. And screaming. And… it sounded like explosions. And… I just stayed hidden in that closet, hoping that everything would be over,” she said, tears pricking at her eyes. Even though she was sugarcoating it for Harry’s sake, it didn’t lessen the pain. “And then suddenly, all the noise just stopped.” She sat silently on the edge of the bed as she thought back to that night all those years ago. Harry didn’t push.

“I finally left the closet. James was lying on the ground. His eyes were… It was just… horrible. And… I heard something from upstairs and just… ran. The door was open, so I ran outside and just kept going,” she said. 

“After that, I don’t know. I kept running and… I didn’t know where I was… I wandered around for a few days until a woman found me and took me to the orphanage,” she said with a shrug. “I was afraid and didn’t understand what was going on, but I was too afraid to let anyone know who I was. I changed my appearance and refused to speak. Then I was adopted and they took me very far away and it took me a very long time to find out anything about what had really happened that night.”

There was silence. Harry walked over and took her hand, surprising her.

“It’s all right, I would have ran too,” he said softly. Iris looked at him and smiled. She wiped the tears falling down her cheeks.

“It’s… it’s not an easy thing to talk about,” she said softly.

“I don’t remember anything about what happened. All I know is what people have told me,” Harry said.

“Be glad. Though I didn’t see much, what I did see haunts me,” Iris said hollowly. There was silence until Harry finally spoke.

“What was it like living with that family,” he asked. Iris shrugged.

“That’s a part of my life I’d much rather forget,” she said. “I was treated like a servant. Tried to run away. Got caught. Tried again. I wasn’t very smart at getting away when I was younger. But… it eventually came. I became very good at hiding and disappearing,” she said as she stood and started grinding again.

Once again, Harry got the feeling that she wasn’t telling him something. He wanted to know, but he held off for a moment. Iris was fighting off vivid memories from the past. Harry could sense it. A deep sense of bitterness and anger washed over him.

“ _ I’ll show you to run away, girlie! Come here!” Thwak. “NOO!!” _

Harry shook his head to block the horrible voice as it shouted more obscenities. The anger then changed to fear as Iris started to turn paler. She couldn’t stop the memories this time, and she didn’t want Harry to see them. To see her terrible past. Harry closed his eyes as what seemed like a giant black and white screen began to play in his mind. A small blonde girl of about 12 was being slapped by a tall red-headed woman.

_ “When will you learn to keep your mouth shut!?” Two other little girls stood nearby, laughing behind their hands. _

_ “Dear, dear, Maggie. Why don’t you let me take the girl off your hands? She obviously too much for you to handle,” an all too familiar voice said. The girl’s face turn white as a tall, blonde man reached out for her arm. The scene quickly turned to Lucius Malfoy dragging the girl, now a bit older, down a dank hallway and shoving open a door. _

_ “It’s time I really taught you a lesson about sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong,” he said sinisterly. _

Harry could feel hands pulling him back, dragging him out of the memory like when he was watching Snape’s memory. The scene jolted to a halt as Harry blinked his eyes open to see a livid Iris gripping his arm.

“Get out,” she said softly, her eyes wide with fear.  _ “He can’t see… he can’t see… I need to get out of here,”  _ Harry could hear her scream in her mind. “Get out,” she repeated, a little harsher, letting go and beginning to pace like a wild animal. She was afraid and retreating into her own mind.

“Don’t leave,” Harry said where he stood. Iris stopped pacing and stared at him, almost as though she had forgotten he was there.

“What?” she asked. Harry swallowed.

“Don’t leave. You’re safe here. Please... I don’t want you to leave,” he said. Iris took a deep, haggard breath and stared at Harry. Her green eyes were beginning to tear.

“I thought I told you to leave. Leave!” she shouted. Her hands were shaking. Harry turned and walked to the door.

“Please, don’t leave,” he said one last time before walking out. Iris sat on the bed and buried her head in her hands as the door shut. Tears began spilling down her cheeks as she struggled to breath. What he had seen didn’t put him in any danger, but Iris still felt naked and vulnerable now that Harry had seen part of her troubled past. It took her a good 10 minutes or so before she had calmed down enough to think somewhat rationally. 

“ _ Don’t leave. You’re safe here...I don’t want you to leave.”  _

Iris sighed and fell back on her bed. He was right at least about that. She was safer here than anywhere outside. And more than anything, she had to admit all those years away, she had really been running from shadows and painful memories. Her childhood fears and painful past had manifested into a villain that hadn’t actually been looking for her. If she were being completely honest, it didn’t help that they all thought she was dead either. She couldn’t help worrying she’d be abandoned again.

A bit of relief passed through her. Years had passed since those memories took place - about 10 years since she ran away from the Malfoys. She had never told anyone until Lupin, but now that someone else had a glimpse at what happened to her, maybe she could start to move on. She had already taken the first step - she was here. The clinking of dishes could be heard from the kitchen. Iris sat up and looked to the door. Maybe she could take another step.

~~~~

Harry sat staring at his plate as everyone else bustled around him at the dinner table. Lupin sat talking to Fred and George while Tonks listened in and Wood’s attention was directed at the tray that Mrs. Weasley was filling. 

Glimpses of Lucius Malfoy ran through Harry’s mind. The man now resided in Azkaban, but Harry couldn’t help but feel a deeper hatred for him now that he knew he had hurt Iris. Granted Lucius didn’t know who she was at the time and Harry didn’t actually know what Lucius had done to her, but he was still seething. It appeared Iris had darker memories than his own to overcome.

“Oliver, darling, would you take this up to Iris?” Mrs. Weasley called.

“There will be no need for that,” a voice said softly from the entrance to the kitchen. All noise ceased as every eye turned to look at Iris. She had put on a pullover and had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail, which made her look extremely young. She looked at the floor, uneasy with all the attention turned her way. “I thought... I would join you tonight.”

“Well, of course dear. Ron, move over, won’t you? You can sit here by Harry,” Mrs. Weasley said as she began hurrying around. Conversation quietly picked up as everyone still watched the young woman move to the chair at Harry’s left. Harry grinned brightly at her, understanding what a huge step this was.

“I decided that maybe… it was time to stop being so afraid,” she whispered as she leaned towards him.

“I’m glad,” he whispered back. A plate and silverware appeared in front of Iris, floating over from the main part of the kitchen. Fred and George cleared their throats as Mrs. Weasley magicked the last of the food on the table and joined the boisterous group.

“Dear mother, I think that it is slightly rude of all of us to not introduce ourselves to our newest house guest,” George said as he smiled charmingly across the table at Iris. Iris smiled shyly and looked down at her plate - a habit - then pushed herself to look up at the others.

“Of course. How rude of me,” Mrs. Weasley said as she shook her head.

“Allow me,” Fred said smoothly as he stood. “I am Fred Weasley and this is my brother George. Next to me,” he motioned towards Lupin, “Is Professor Remus Lupin.” Iris nodded slightly although she already knew Lupin. “And then there’s Nymphadora Tonks-”

“Tonks, if you will,” Tonks said, glaring slightly at Fred. She then smiled at Iris. Iris smiled. So this was the other metamorphmagus.

“Yes, yes, Tonks, and then I take it you already know Wood.” Wood grinned at Iris, causing her to blush slightly. “And right, you know Mum.” Mrs. Weasley beamed at her. “ Then there’s our little sister Ginny, Hermione, a good friend of Harry’s, our little brother Ron-” Ron took a moment to glare at Fred for calling him little. “And of course, you know Harry.” Iris soaked in all the names she had just learned, slightly overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people crammed into the house. The table had gone silent as everyone sat watching her.

“It’s very nice to meet all of you,” she said, finally breaking the ice. Harry took her hand and squeezed it under the table. He could sense the fear of finally meeting everyone rising in Iris, but his warm gesture had helped calm her. A smile of gratitude thanked him for his support. The hum of conversation picked up as everyone began reaching for food. Iris timidly began to fill her plate as she listened to the conversations around her. She gathered that Fred and George were the twins who owned the joke shop. They were discussing a new prototype with Lupin that they hoped to put on the market for the next school year. Her eyes moved down the other side of the table passed Lupin to Tonks. The young woman had shoulder-length brown hair and was deep into a conversation with Mrs. Weasley and Wood. Occasionally she would glance down towards Iris and smile warmly. Wood seemed to be paying little attention to the conversation as he kept glancing down towards Iris as well. Iris quickly averted her eyes and attention to the teenagers sitting next to her.

“Well, are you lot ready to go back to Hogwarts?” Fred asked from across the table. Harry shrugged. He hadn’t given it much thought lately, but the beginning of term was quickly approaching. What would happen to Iris when they left?

“I’m quite ready,” Hermione said. “Classes are supposed to get more challenging this year.” Iris smiled, immediately recognizing that Hermione must be one of those gifted people who actually liked to learn. She wished she had had the chance to go to school. She felt she would have been quite good at it. Though she supposed she did well enough on her own - picking up books when she could and devouring all the information.

“Excited? I’m not exactly sure about that,” Ron said as he slumped in his chair. “Though I suppose I’m glad I don’t have to take potions this year.”

“How about you, Harry?” Iris asked. He hardly mentioned school in their visits. Only a few times, when he mentioned his distaste of a Professor Snape, who happened to also be a member of the Order though Iris had yet to meet him. Harry shrugged again.

“It’ll be nice to go back,” he said while setting his fork down. Iris nodded slowly.

“What about you, Iris? Were you the sort who loved school and never broke the rules?” George asked with a twinkle in his eye. Iris winced a bit, before covering it up with a slight smile.

“Ah… I didn’t… I unfortunately never had the opportunity to go to school,” she said softly, looking down at her plate, embarrassed. “But I was able to teach myself a fair amount of things.” An awkward silence fell over the table. 

“Another in the club, dear brother!” George shouted gleefully, breaking the silence. “Fred and I went, but left before we completed. Decided there was no need for wizarding school when we already knew everything there was to know. You must be like us. Far too clever for school.”

Iris looked at the redheaded man appreciatively. She nodded shortly.

“Well… I do have a penchant for potions,” she offered, smiling.

“Say, are you the one giving Harry all these trick potions?” Fred asked. Iris nodded.

“Potions are my specialty, though those have just been little things - not very complex at all to make,” she said.

“What did you put in that hair color potion?” Wood asked. “The colors were beautiful.”

“It was just a mixture of different vibrant herbs and whatnot,” she explained casually in between bites.

“What’s the secret? We tried to reverse it, but nothing worked,” Ron said as he leaned forward in his chair.

“Well, there are some other herbs but what really keeps it together is, well, a drop of my blood,” she said, suddenly feeling very timid.

“What does the blood do?” George asked as Fred pulled out a small notepad and pencil from somewhere. Iris could tell that the two of them were probably already scheming how to get her to go into business with them.

“Well, basically it acts as a seal. It seals the potion so that only I can reverse it. Otherwise, it will stay in place until the spell eventually wears out,” she said. She took a deep breath before revealing the next part. “I suppose the fact that I’m a metamorphmagus helps as well.” Tonks eyebrows shot up as did the twins, Ron and Hermione’s, who were all unaware. Harry hadn’t shared that bit of information just yet.

“Really? Harry failed to mention that. Is there anyway that George and I could discuss a business transaction with you? We own a joke shop and potions like yours would make a very good business endeavor-”

“Fred, George! You will not drag the poor girl into that joke shop business of yours,” Mrs. Weasley shrieked from her end of the table.

“But Mum! This is a great opportunity,” Fred shouted.

“And I’m sure she would love to join us,” George replied. Iris began laughing at the exchange of words. Harry was slightly surprised to hear it. It was the first time he had seen her really laugh since she got here.

“It’s quite all right, Mrs. Weasley. Though I doubt I’ll go into business with them, I might being willing to work out some sort of deal,” Iris said. Fred leaned across the table.

“We’ll discuss this later,” he whispered loudly with a wink. Iris blushed slightly as she dared glance at Wood again. He sat smiling at her and the twins antics. She turned away and blushed deeper.

“Hello all,” Mr. Weasley said brightly as he entered the room loudly.

“Arthur, dear, you’re late,” Mrs. Weasley said in a concerned tone. The red-headed man took off his hat as he walked in and sat it on the table.

“I know, sorry, but we have a visitor this evening.” He motioned towards Dumbledore who was silently entering the kitchen behind him. Mrs. Weasley smiled and stood, walking over to welcome the two of them. It was then that Mr. Weasley saw Iris.

“Why, hello Iris. It’s so good to see you downstairs,” he said joyfully. Iris smiled and nodded, unsure of what to say. She began watching Dumbledore, curious as to why he was here. The same thought was running through everyone’s mind.

“Have a seat, you two, and I’ll conjure up some places,” Mrs. Weasley said as she turned back to locating more dishes.

“Oh, that won’t be necessary, Molly. In fact, I just need to speak with the Order and Iris a moment if you don’t mind,” Dumbledore said. Mrs. Weasley stopped her bustling and walked back to the table.

“All right then. Children, stay here.” 

Groans of displeasure rose all around.

“But we’re old enough,” Ron said. “Shouldn’t Harry be allowed to go at least?”

“No, I’m afraid not,” Dumbledore said calmly. Amid grumbling, the adults filed out of the kitchen and went up to the parlour.

“And don’t even think of eavesdropping,” Mrs. Weasley warned as she walked out. Harry watched from the kitchen doorway until the door shut behind the last adult and sighed heavily.

~~~~

An hour later, a knock at the door interrupted Harry’s daze as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He sat up as Ron put down the book he was reading.

“Come in,” he said. The door slowly opened as Iris stuck her head in.

“Hello,” she said softly with a smile. Harry smiled in return. She shut the door behind her and walked towards Harry’s bed. “I just thought I would tell you the news,” she said as she sat at the end of it.

“What news?” Harry and Ron asked at the same time. Iris glanced between the two of them before resting her green eyes on Harry.

“Well, Dumbledore thinks that it would be best for me to go to Hogwarts during the school term rather than stay here,” she said softly. Harry grinned.

“You’re coming with us?” he asked. Iris nodded.

“But not as myself. It’s… ah, well it’s a bit complicated to have Iris Evans come back so suddenly from the grave,” she said. “So for the time being, I’ll be Lauren Baker, assistant professor of potions.” Ron’s eyes widened.

“You mean you’re going to work with Snape?” he asked loudly. Iris shook her head.

“No, apparently someone else will be taking over Potions… a Professor Slughorn,” she said. Harry nodded his understanding. He had been with Dumbledore earlier in the summer when he had managed to convince him to come back.

“Anyway, I will be at Hogwarts, but it is very important that you both call me Professor Baker, not Iris, understood?” she said. Both boys nodded solemnly. Iris smiled. “Good, I trust you’ll pass the word on to Hermione and Ginny?” Harry nodded again. “Good. I’m off to bed. Good night.” She leaned over and hugged Harry before leaving the room. Both boys sat in silence for a moment watching the door where Iris just left from.

“ _ She’s coming to Hogwarts _ ,” Harry thought happily as he turned in for the night.

~~~~

The next time Oliver came upstairs, he brought tea and an unusually shy Tonks. Iris had taken to joining the group for meals, but still remained quiet most of the time, not used to being part of a group. She only really opened up in the privacy of her room, as if it gave her some sort of protection. Which is why Oliver finally suggest Tonks just come with him if she wanted to get to know Iris.

Tonks conjured up a third armchair and sat, watching Iris who was fidgeting slightly. 

“Sorry for staring, I’ve just haven’t met many others like me,” she said. Iris smiled.

“You’re actually only the second I’ve met,” she said. Before they could ask she continued. “I came across another at the Leaky Cauldron once. It’s actually how I learned what I was.” The two nodded. The group settled into an awkward silence, sipping their tea. 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I got into loads of trouble when I was little because of it,” Tonks said, finally, attempting to break the ice. “Didn’t help that I’m incredibly clumsy. Nearly didn’t make it through auror training because of that.” Iris smiled.

“I gave Lily quite a fright one day when I transfigured myself into Harry in the kitchen when she wasn’t looking. Took a good bit of time before she could figure out which one of us was real,” she said. Oliver’s eyes bugged out a bit while Tonks chuckled.

“I once tried to be my dad in order to convince Mum I could go to a party. That didn’t go so well as soon as I opened my mouth,” Tonks said. Iris nodded.

“I had much better luck with muggles. Got into many a pub when I shouldn’t have by making myself older,” Iris said. Oliver silently drank his tea, a bit astonished at her sudden shift into outgoing. Iris wondered if she shouldn’t divulge too much of her past.

“How’d you feel about going to Hogwarts?” Tonks asked, noticing Iris’ look towards Oliver. Iris shrugged and put her tea mug down.

“Excited. Scared. Worried. Overwhelmed. All the above,” she said. “For starters, I’ve next to no robes. Never needed them.” 

“Honestly, I envy you. Some of the things my mother used to make me wear,” Tonks stopped and rolled her eyes. “But I suppose that it is a problem if you’re to be a professor at Hogwarts.” Iris nodded sadly. Tonks pondered a moment before speaking again.

“If it’ll help, I’ve got some old things that I don’t really need. I could bring them by - see if they work. I’m sure whatever didn’t we could charm into something suitable,” she offered. Iris’ face lit up.

“Oh, I don-” Tonks lifted her hand and silenced Iris.

“Please, you’d be helping me. Been meaning to do something with the lot for awhile,” the witch said. Iris nodded.

“Alright then, thank you,” she said, a bit taken back by her kindness. She ventured a glance towards Oliver who was smiling.

“I suppose we should be callin’ you professor now, I reckon,” he finally said. Iris smiled and rolled her eyes.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to that. I never even went to school and here I am, entrusted with educating the young,” she said with a sigh. 

“But you seem to know your way with potions. That’s something even Hogwarts couldn’t really teach me,” Tonks said. 

“Nor I,” Oliver added. “Though I suppose that’s due to the sour professor I had.” Iris looked confused a bit.

“Now that I think of it, Snape could have had something to do with that as well. Though I did at least excel enough to get into auror training,” Tonks said.

“Is he really that bad?” Iris asked. She still had yet to meet him, which she found odd considering he was to be monitoring her. Both of them looked at her and their distaste for the older professor was apparent on both their faces.

“If he were just a challenging professor I think I might have fared better, but that man seems to have an instant disdain for anyone Gryffindor,” Oliver said.

“I suppose I got it a little better - being Hufflepuff and all. Granted he wasn’t all too pleasant even to his own house,” Tonks said. 

“Well, I have no house so perhaps he’ll be a bit more cordial with me,” Iris said. The other two shrugged.

“What house do you suppose you’d get, had you gone?” Tonks asked. Iris thought a moment. Truth be told, she always had assumed she be Gryffindor, like Lily and James. But she had never really thought about it. 

“I’d say either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw,” Oliver said before she could. Iris looked at him, amused.

“How’s that?” she asked.

“Well… you have a family attachment to Gryffindor, but I can see how your bravery would put you there. But then you’re awfully clever and resourceful as well - teaching yourself and all. So could just as easily be Ravenclaw,” he said. Iris nodded, thinking it over. It made sense. 

“Either way, I have a feeling I’ll be more drawn to Gryffindor once I’m there,” she said. “It is Harry’s house, after all.”

“And that will most definitely put you on Snape’s bad side, then,” Oliver said.

“Does he have something against Harry?” Iris asked, her protective side rearing up. Oliver laughed.

“Not sure why, but never quite took a liking to him, if that says anything,” he said. Iris thought a moment before answering.

“Well, I’ve met my share of unpleasant people so I’m sure I can handle him, whatever happens,” she said finally. Oliver smiled, a bit in awe of her resolve and optimism. It was a delightful new change for her. He had to admit, he was going to sorely miss their random meetings. Even though she still kept so much to herself, each time he spoke to her there was something new there. He hoped that eventually she would feel comfortable enough to open up more. But even still, he was intrigued.

“Well, I saw this calls for a toast,” Tonks said. Iris smiled as she held up her tea mug. “Merlin sake’s, woman, you can’t do a proper toast with tea!” she exclaimed. Iris watched as she pulled a small bottle of amber liquid out of her pocket. She emptied her own mug and then sat in on the table, tapping it with her wand. It immediately transformed into a shot glass. Tonks then waved her wand again, creating two more. Pleased, she then poured some of the liquid into each glass and handed them to Oliver and Iris. Iris smelled it, being fairly unused to wizarding alcohol though assumed it would be similar to what she was used to in the muggle world. It smelled strong, like whisky.

“Firewhiskey,” Oliver said, answering the question she had yet to pose. “Burns a little going down, but still quite good.”

“Wish I could’ve sprung for Blishen, but Ogden’s good enough,” Tonks said. She held her glass out and wait for Oliver and Iris to do the same. Once they held theirs out she cleared her throat. “To new friends and a successful year at Hogwarts for Iris,” she said with a grin. 

“Here, here,” Oliver added. Iris smiled and nodded before putting the glass to her lips and emptying. It did burn a fair bit more than normal whiskey, but was still pleasant. Iris sat a moment, relishing it. Both Oliver and Tonks seemed to look at her expectantly, as though she might have a bit of a reaction.

“That is quite good,” she finally said before putting the empty glass on the table. Oliver seemed a bit shocked, yet pleased to see her handle it so well. Tonks grinned and moved to pour another round. 

“Easy there, Tonks. She might have handled the first one well, but we don’t want her falling down drunk,” he warned.

“I’ll have you know I can handle my liquor. Wizard or otherwise,” Iris said, sitting up straighter.

“That’s the spirit,” Tonks said. Oliver studied Iris.

“I’m not sure if it’s the whiskey or what, but you’re certainly brighter,” he said. Iris shrugged. 

“Perhaps I’m just warming up to you lot,” she said. She stopped a moment and thought about it. She hadn’t been this vocal or outspoken in quite a long time. She almost hadn’t realized it. Sure she had been a bit outgoing here and there over the past 10 years, but it had mostly been an act to fit in. It had gotten her into trouble in the past, but now… It came naturally. Perhaps now she could finally be the person she was meant to be before the mess in her life had done otherwise.

Iris put aside her thoughts and noticed the other two had their glasses out, waiting on Iris. She picked hers up and held it out, not sure if they intended for her to say something. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Oliver spoke.

“To Iris,” he said simply. Tonks grinned her approval. The three took the shot, Iris blushing slightly as she caught Oliver looking at her. There was something in his eyes. She could tell he was attracted to her, but this was something she almost couldn’t quite decipher despite her self-proclaimed talent in reading people. Whatever it was, it didn’t seem quite that bad, she decided, sighing as the warmth worked its way down to her stomach. Not that bad at all. 


	8. Chapter 8

Time passed quickly and soon everyone was getting ready for the return to Hogwarts. Iris looked at all her clothes she had laid out on the bed, still concerned as she had more muggle clothes than robes. She groaned in frustration, wishing she could have joined Harry and everyone at Diagon Alley to shop. But she didn’t have enough money to buy a new wardrobe and she was still too nervous to go out around the wizarding world, even in disguise. A wand shop had been destroyed there not long ago. She sighed and sat down on the bed thinking back to the meeting they had had, discussing what to do with her. Dumbledore wanted her to be near him, feeling that she would feel safest there. He conveniently left out a few of the major reasons about why - her full story was on a need to know basis, even within the Order. They were still trying to figure out just how much was known about her among Death Eaters thanks to her little trip to Privet Lane to rescue Harry.

Thoughts of the Order turned to thoughts of Oliver. Iris smiled slightly at the thought of him. He quickly made himself a part of her life, and she had to admit she almost didn’t mind. She knew it was a bad idea to get involved with anyone but Iris couldn’t help herself. She hadn’t opened herself up to anyone in her time away, so it was tempting to see where things could go. If she was even capable of having a normal relationship. Though getting closer meant telling him about her gifts and her past and she wasn’t sure she was ready for that. Regardless of the danger in letting more people know about her abilities, there was also th reached up and tugged on one of her curls. Iris laughed softly.

“I suppose that would work. Red,” she said, mulling it over. She supposed it was better than Lauren. And it felt… nice to have a nickname given to her by Oliver. 

“I do admit, I end up calling you that in my head more often than not. Not sure why, it just fits,” he said. Iris looked at him, touched. But at the same time worried about where this was headed.

“So… are matches starting up soon?” she asked, changing the subject. Wood sighed.

“Yea,” he said. “They already have. The coach has been making us do doubles all this week since we lost last week. Thankfully though, she let us get off early today.” Iris looked up at him, concerned.

“You must be so tired. You didn’t need to come by today. You should have been home resting or, out with your friends or something,” she said, starting to feel guilty for taking up his free time. He did have a life outside Headquarters, after all. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. Besides, spending time with you is restful,” he said. Wood’s warm smile and kind eyes silenced the guilt rising in her. But not the nerves. 

Iris looked again at the clothes to escape his gaze, taking in the few robes she had picked up over the years from a secondhand robes stores whenever she could scrounge up enough money. She had found no reason to own robes for the most part. Sighing heavily, she conceded silently to the fact that they would have to do. Tonks had said she would bring some of her old things over that evening, so she hoped there would be something more decent there. Granted, Tonk did tend to have a bit more eccentric style than she did. 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked, sensing her concern. Iris looked back at him and smiled sheepishly.

“I believe this is probably the first time I’ve ever had to admit this, but… clothes. I never really needed robes until now,” she said, coming back around to the same concern. It was a trifle thing, but yet, she still couldn’t seem to move past it.

“I’m sure Tonks will have some things that’ll work,” Oliver assured. Iris nodded and laughed slightly.

“Hopefully… I assume she has some things a bit less… colorful,” she said carefully. She didn’t want to seem ungrateful - seriously she was incredibly grateful for the offer of hand-me-downs - but she worried she’d have to charm the lot of them to come up with something conservative enough for a professor. Oliver laughed at her diplomatic answer.

“Yea, I suppose Tonks has a bit of a different take on fashion than your typical Hogwarts professor,” he conceded.

“Iris! Iris!” a voice yelled from downstairs. Iris turned to the door and listened as feet pounded up the stairs.

“Sounds like they’re back from school shopping,” Wood said as he stood and moved next to Iris, looking towards the door. Suddenly, Harry appeared with Ron and Hermione behind him. They were all carrying large brown bags. Huffing slightly, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley appeared behind the trio with bags as well.

“How was shopping?” she asked brightly as she stood. The group walked into the room and set the bags down.

“It was actually pretty good,” Harry said. “We found a few things that we thought you might enjoy,” he said. He handed his bag to Iris. She looked inside and pulled out a beautiful but modest robe of a deep green. It was just her size. The bag was full of a few other robes in different colors and patterns. She pulled them out one by one, just staring at them, speechless. They weren’t fancy or overdone, but rather more classic. Something befitting a young professor in her first job. The others set their bags in front of her as well. Iris looked at them all, silent with shock. They were all full of shoes, hats, cloaks, some casual wear and the like.

“I noticed you didn’t have many things,” Mrs. Weasley said quietly. “We figured that we would pick some out for you since you couldn’t join us at Diagon Alley.” Iris felt as though she couldn’t breath as she looked from the bags of clothes to the group of people in front of her. No one had ever done anything this kind for her.

“I… don’t know how I could ever repay you for this, but I’ll do my best,” she said, assuming this was Mrs. Weasley’s doing. She gathered from observation that the family couldn’t afford much extra and everything looked fairly expensive. She wasn’t exactly sure what her earnings from teaching would be, bute fear he’d be frightened off. He continued to visit when he could, sometimes Tonks would come along. They kept to safe topics, never edging too close to Iris’ darker past, thanks to that first lunch together. But Iris was okay with sharing her happier memories.

“Hello,” Wood said from the open door. Iris looked over and smiled. 

“Hi,” she said.

“The door’s open. You letting the rest of the house know you’re alive up here?” he asked with a twinkle in his eye. He walked over and sat down in the old armchair.

“I guess so,” Iris said as she glanced back at the dismal pile of clothes and then the empty truck that Mrs. Weasley had loaned her. Another sat open near the chemistry set. She walked over and sat in the other chair and huffed slightly. 

The open door was a good sign. Wood was happy to see it. In just the past two months, there seemed to be a great change in Iris. The fear in her eyes was starting to recede, as were the dark circles. She was less jumpy, more open to talking about herself.

“I won’t look like a teacher,” she said with a slight frown as she gazed at the bed. “I don’t know what Dumbledore is thinking by making me a professor. They won’t believe it. I won’t be any good.”

“Don’t say that,” Wood said as he leaned towards her. “You’re going to be a great professor and the students are going to learn a lot from you,” he said warmly. “You’ve been teaching Harry all summer and he’s made great improvement. I think what makes a good teacher is the fact that you enjoy what you’re teaching.” Iris looked over at him and smiled.

“I won’t get to see you as much,” she said almost listlessly.

“Ah, well, that is a problem easily fixed. I’ll write. And I’ll come visit when I can. I’m sure Tonks’ll write too,” he said. Iris’ eyes lit up.

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise,” he responded, chuckling softly.

“Though, I suppose you’ll have to write to Lauren, rather than Iris,” she said offhandedly. While she was used to going by assumed names, she rather liked finally going by Iris. It ached a bit he wouldn’t be able to call her by her given name in public. Though Iris supposed that ultimately, it was a silly thing to be upset about. Oliver laughed softly.

“Shall I give you a nickname?” he joked. “Perhaps… Red?” He she was grateful at least she had that to offer.

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry answered. Iris looked at him, confused. “Mum and Dad left me well taken care of. I figured since you’re my aunt, it’s half yours now anyway,” Harry said. Iris smiled and hugged him.

“Thank you,” she whispered. She then looked around the group. “All of you, really, this was incredibly kind of you.” Mrs. Weasley’s eyes were beginning to tear up as well.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, love,” she said. Iris walked over and took turns hugging Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and lastly, Tonks. 

“Come on now, let’s get out of here and let Iris finish packing,” Mrs. Weasley said, wiping her eyes. “I’ve got to finish with the dinner anyway. Oliver, will you be staying?”

“Yes, I intend to,” he answered. Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned to go. The group left the room, leaving Iris and Wood alone again. Iris walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the bags and again feeling overwhelmed, her hand covering her mouth. Wood sat next to her and slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, not quite sure what she would do. Iris leaned closer and rested her head on his shoulder. It was the first time she had let him touch her like this, though surprisingly, it didn’t conjure any anxiety. Rather, it was comforting. Sighing deeply, Iris wiped stray tears from her cheeks.

“This is all so surreal,” she said softly. “Everything has been since I came here. I never imagined this sort of thing happened in real life. Just in the silly muggle novels I read.”

“Well, and now apparently you,” Oliver said with a laugh.

“I just can’t...,” she said with a sigh. “I suppose I just can’t wrap my head around how people can be so kind to someone who is essentially a perfect stranger.”

“Sometimes it doesn’t take knowing everything about a person,” Oliver said. “Sometimes it’s just a feeling you get. You meet someone and you instinctively know that you can trust ‘em. And that you want to help them.” Iris laughed softly.

“So you took one look at me and knew you wanted to help me,” she said, thinking back to the first day she had met him. “Ratty clothes, awkward conversation and all… though now that I say it out loud, I suppose it makes sense. I looked rather pathetic.” Oliver laughed.

“Actually it was the day before that… Mrs. Weasley and I brought up some food and you were still asleep. You looked… peaceful. And like you were getting your first good sleep in a long time,” he said. Iris raised her eyebrows, a bit surprised.

“Anyway, I decided right then even though I didn’t know anything about you, that I would help you, protect you, do whatever it is you needed,” he said with a sigh. Iris sat up and looked at Oliver, studying him. 

“I’ve forgotten this feeling,” she said softly. “Family. Friendship. Just… being there for someone...” Oliver smiled. While he had to admit his feelings were not particularly leaning towards the friendship direction, he would be patient. She had been through some difficult experiences and it could take time for her to trust anyone fully. In their interactions together, he could sense it. She was always careful with what she said, keeping her secrets close - always a bit guarded. 

“As long as we’re around - myself included - you don’t have to be afraid,” he said. “You’re among friends now. And we don’t need to know the whole story. We’ll be here for you, regardless.” Iris looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

“I guess I just can’t get used to being treated this way,” she said again, she could feel that she was on the cusp of saying more. She looked up at him and swallowed.

“I… didn’t have a great childhood,” she said. Oliver sat silently, allowing her to go on. He never pushed her since that day. But he could sense that she was about to tell him something deeper. “I, ah, I never went to school because I was… adopted from an orphanage by a family who chose to use me as a servant rather than see me as a daughter.”

Oliver remained silent, stunned. He wasn’t sure what to say or if there was anything that he could actually say. Instead he reached down and held Iris’ hand, squeezing it.

“Back then, I had a bit of trouble with my words and often got smacked for it. Other times, I would try to sneak out and got smacked for that… my idea of family changed dramatically in the years after I left Godric’s Hollow,” she said, now looking down at her feet. She wasn’t sure she wanted to see Oliver’s face in that moment.

“How did you end up in the orphanage?” he finally asked.

“I ran away after the attack and got lost,” she said. “Some woman found me, didn’t know who I was and put me there. No one ever came looking for me.” It was starting to make sense. Why she chose the muggle world after running away at 14. Why she had so much trouble opening up, letting people in. Oliver let go of her hand, reached around her and pulled him close to him, rubbing her arm. Iris’ head settled once again on his shoulder.

“I won’t abandon you, Iris,” he said. “That will never happen again.” Iris took a deep breath, feeling the tears pricking at her eyes again. She wasn’t sure what to expect after telling him, but it certainly wasn’t this.

“Iris! Wood! Are you two coming down to dinner?” Harry yelled from the landing. Both of them jumped as Iris quickly pushed away from Oliver and stood. She looked towards the open door.

“Yes, we’ll be down in a moment,” she yelled back, glad to have something to draw her away from the moment. Thinking about the past always brought up bad memories. Iris’ back began to burn slightly where the mark was. She took a deep breath and turned to look at Wood, ignoring her back. She saw a look in his eye that was different from before. Before it was flirtation. Now, it was something a bit more. She wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“Come on, let’s go eat,” she said with a smile, brushing aside the serious moment and attempting to move towards something more cheerful.

“Alright,” he said quietly. Wood stood and the two of them went down to join the others.

~~~~

After dinner, Oliver excused himself and apparated to his apartment once he stepped out into the empty square. Iris’ words from earlier were firmly cemented in his mind. He knew her life had been rough from the few things she admitted - telling them at dinner that first night she came down that she never went to school, the stories about living among muggles. How she would cut off the conversation anytime it ventured toward a topic that was triggering. But he had never expected to hear that what had precipitated her self-exile into the muggle world was years of abuse as a child. It appeared as though she and Harry had more in common than he had thought. 

He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a beer, popping it open. He took a long swig, willing his mind to stop swirling. It amazed him how all throughout dinner she had laughed or smiled, as if their conversation upstairs had never happened. But then again, she had had years of experience in hiding her feelings. 

And despite it all, it didn’t make him want to run in the opposite direction - as he was sure others might do at the sight of baggage - he wanted to make sure she never felt unloved every again. Which was a thought that overwhelmed him at the same time.

“Oliver!” a voice shouted from the living room. Oliver shook his head and walked back in, noticing the dying embers of his fireplace had sparked up. His mother. He put the beer down and walked over, realizing it had been a couple weeks since the last time he spoke to her. Between Quidditch and Iris, he had nearly forgot he was supposed to owl her. Thus why it didn’t seem such a shock she had decided to floo him.

“Mum!” he explained as he stuck his head in the fireplace, seeing his mother’s edged out in the coals.

“Oh good! When I hadn’t heard from you I worried you’d gotten into some sort of Quidditch accident,” she said. “Care to explain why you haven’t owled?” Oliver laughed, while her tone said she was upset, there was an underlying cheek there that said she wasn’t too upset.

“Apologies. It’s been a bit hectic here with practice and all,” he said. He paused for a moment before jumping in the deep end. “And, ah, I’ve been seeing someone.” His mother gasped in shock.

“Wait, what? You’ve found someone who can put up with your Quidditch talk long enough to spend more than one date with you, have ye?” she joked. Oliver rolled his eyes. “You know your father and I love ye, but we only put up with it cause you’re our son.” Oliver rolled his eyes. “Pray tell, who is this mysterious woman?”

“She’s, ehm,” Oliver stopped. He was very near to spilling everything about Iris - well everything he knew at that moment - but then he realized that he couldn’t. He couldn’t even tell his mother her real name. “Well, I met her through the Weasleys,” he started, figuring that was a safe enough place.

“That so? Must be a lovely girl, then. I’ve always thought that Molly was a good judge of character,” she said. “And?”

“She’s… much different from anyone I’ve ever met,” Oliver said. “But… it’s intriguing. Every time I meet her, I seem to find out a bit more. And she’s got a bit of a ornery streak. She can get cheeky at times, but then she’s can be quiet and perceptive. She’s also inquisitive-” His mother’s laughter interrupted him.

“She sounds lovely, but what’s her name? Perhaps I know her family,” she said. 

“Ehm, most likely not. She’s… muggle-born. Only recently really been fully in the wizarding world,” he said. “Lauren Baker, though I call her Red,” he said, thinking quickly. He wasn’t sure when or if they would meet, but felt that explanation would suffice should that happen and Iris not understand something.

“Oh, is that so? Well, not a surprise. You’re part muggle on your Gran’s side,” his mother responded. “What’s she do? Not a Quidditch player, is she?”

“No, she’s actually taking a post at Hogwarts this term. Assistant professor of potions,” he said. 

“Oh, really?” his mother replied, a note of admiration in her voice. “Perhaps she could teach you a few things. As I recall, you weren’t too good at that yourself.” Oliver laughed and shook his head.

“How’s Dad?” he asked, eager to change the subject. Mother and son chatted a bit longer before she declared she had to go.

“Don’t wait so long to owl me next time,” she warned.

“I won’t,” he replied.

“And try not to get yer head knocked off by a bludger,” she cautioned. Oliver sighed.

“Again, I won’t.”

“Oh, and I hope you treat that Lauren good. I want to actually meet this one since all the others never lasted long enough,” she said. Oliver smiled and nodde.

“I will,” he said.

“I love you, my son.”

“Love you too, Mum.”

And like that, she was gone and the fireplace returned to its previous state of burned down wood. Oliver walked back to the kitchen and grabbed his beer, then made his way back to the couch where he sat and pondered everything that had happened that day. All he could do was shake his head and smile.

~~~~

Later that night, Iris was carefully folding all her new robes into her trunk. She fondly ran her slight fingers over the soft velvet of the forest green robe that would bring out the green of her eyes. A frown came across her face. She couldn’t have green eyes, not at Hogwarts. They would stand out too much and people would connect them to Harry. Perhaps blue would work, she thought sadly as she gently laid the robe in the trunk. She looked over at her chemistry set that was partially taken apart. Sighing heavily, Iris stood and walked over to it, not looking forward to finishing the job. The set was cumbersome to take apart the muggle way and she didn’t want to stay up all night dismantling it the night before they were to leave. 

Glancing over at her closed door, she concentrated all her thoughts on the other occupants in the house. Ron and Harry were talking in their room. Hermione and Ginny were asleep and the elder Weasleys were in the parlor talking with Lupin. She could risk it this once, though it didn’t really matter. Lupin already knew all about her secret. Turning to the set, Iris concentrated on it, thinking only about what she wanted it to do. A slight shiver caused the glass to tinkle quietly. She glanced at the trunk and the set began dismantling itself and flew into the open trunk where it carefully packed itself. In a few seconds the deed was done and Iris motioned for the trunk to shut. She began walking towards her clothes for tomorrow that were lain across the bed. She could hear Lupin walking up the stairs. After years of reading minds out of distrust, it became second nature for Iris to constantly know the whereabouts of all those in close proximity. A habit of self-preservation, it had saved her in many situations. A slight knock sounded.

“Come in,” Iris called, turning to face the door. Lupin walked in. He smiled as he walked in.

“I was slightly unsure of whether you would still be awake,” he said. “I know how nervous you must be about tomorrow.” Iris smiled and walked towards the two chairs.

“Just a little,” she admitted. Lupin walked over and sat down in one, motioning Iris to do the same. She did.

“I’ve brought you a gift. It’s something you’ll need to help you while at Hogwarts,” Lupin said as he reached in his robe and pulled out a long wand. It was a cherry-colored wood and smooth as silk. Iris reached for it and examined it with awe.

“It’s beautiful, thank you,” she said, running her fingers over it. She had never had her own wand before. Granted she didn’t really need one.

It was still hard for him to believe that this was Iris sitting in front of him, but he had seen the mark with his own two eyes. Heard her story. It was her. Only one person in the world could have that mark on their back. Well, that they knew of, at least.

“I must confess, I’m slightly at loss as how to use it. I haven’t needed to,” she said.

“It’s made especially for you,” Lupin began to explain as he sat up in his chair. “You won’t have to worry about using it. Just make sure that it is in your hand when you use your normal magic so that anyone who sees will think you used your wand. Oh, and do not, under any circumstances, allow anyone else to try to use it. There is no magical core.” Iris nodded as she laid the wand in her lap. “Dumbledore wanted me to go over a few ground rules with you as well. For your own safety.” Iris nodded.

“First of all, you are Lauren Baker, potions professor. You’ll work with Snape, which despite his dismal character, is not all that bad. He’s been informed of your circumstances - as has Professor McGonagall. If you need anything, contact one of them. Secondly, you are to always remain in your ‘Lauren’ form unless you are in your chambers. Show no one your mark. Also, refrain from any other magic that that is out of the ordinary. Understood? At the moment, the circle of people who know what you are is small and we’d like to keep it that way.” Iris nodded. She already knew most of what Lupin was telling her, it was common sense. “Also, as hard as it may be, you must be careful in how you interact with Harry.” Iris swallowed. A hard look came across her face as she struggled to keep her composure.

“I’m not to associate with him at all?” she asked softly, hoping that it wasn’t true. Lupin smiled.

“It’s all right, Iris. Yes, you can associate with Harry, just be careful. As far as we know, no one but us realizes that you’re alive and has realized you have the mark. For now, it’s best to make sure that stays the case,” he said solemnly. Iris nodded.

“I understand,” she said. Lupin stood, smiling. Iris stood as well.

“Well, then, I should let you get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow,” Lupin said as he hugged her. Iris smiled. They walked towards the door. “Goodnight,” Lupin said as he walked out and started towards the stairs. He stopped.

“It’s a similar design to the one Lily used to have,” he said quietly. Iris looked down at the floor as she thought of her older sister. “You remind me of her in so many ways.” Iris looked up. “Not just how you look, but I can see her strength in you.” Iris nodded, unsure of what to say.

“I miss her,” Iris said quietly. “I mean, I barely knew her, but it was the memory of her and James that helped me through the dark times.” Lupin shook his head slightly, causing a stray hair to fall into his face. Iris looked at him, she couldn’t help herself.

“ _ I wish I had known. I wish I could have saved her,”  _ he thought. Iris reached out and touched his hand.

“I’ve told you, it’s not your fault. You had no idea that I was alive. There’s no way you could have gotten to me anyway,” she said softly. He looked at her with eyes full of sorrow before turning and walking away down the hall. Iris watched him until he disappeared down the stairs. A small smile played across her lips as she shut the door and turned to go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was utter chaos at Grimmauld Place. Hermione accidentally slept in. Harry couldn’t find his Firebolt and had a fit until Ron told him it was in the parlor where he was cleaning it the night before. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen trying to whip up breakfast. Tonks showed up to help, but unfortunately was more a nuisance. Fred and George decided to help show everyone off as well, but were secretly planning on trying to get more potions off Iris before she left. Everyone was talking loudly at the kitchen table and shoving food into their months when Iris quietly walked in. Silence filled the room as all eyes turned to her. Her long, curly red hair now sat shoulder-length,wavy and blonde. Her cheeks were a little fuller and she was a bit shorter. She was still slender, but her normally piercing green eyes were set a little farther apart and now a dark blue. It looked like a completely different person, but Harry could still see little pieces of Iris in Lauren Baker. She smiled shyly and looked down at her green robes.

“So, what do you think? Do I look different enough?” she asked quietly, doing a slow circle.

“Who are you?” Fred asked, jokingly.

“Yes, Mother, who is this gorgeous stranger and why haven’t you introduced us?” George asked from next to him. Laughter softly spread around the table as everyone relaxed a little. Iris walked over and sat next to Harry.

“Nervous?” Harry asked. Iris nodded slightly before taking a bite of eggs that Mrs. Weasley promptly filled her plate with.

“Yeah, I remember Lily and James telling me stories about Hogwarts. It’s exciting to finally get to see it. I always hoped that I would have gotten to go there,” she said, filling her plate. Iris tried to eat most of her breakfast, but nerves were proving too much. After about fifteen minutes of picking around her food, Mrs. Weasley announced that they needed to leave if they didn’t want to be late. Lupin arrived to wish everyone well. He watched Iris as she stuck her wand into the pocket of her robes and straightened her hat.

“Be careful,” he said as he hugged her goodbye. Iris was a little taken aback by his sudden sign of affection, but hugged him back.

“I will.”

“Come on then,” Mrs. Weasley shouted as she opened the door. Soon they were all on their way.

~~~~

Thirty minutes later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting comfortably in their compartment. Ron and Hermione were getting ready to go up to the prefect car and change into their robes when Neville rushed into the compartment.

“Did you hear about the new professor?” he asked, slightly out of breath. The train whistled and lurched forward.

“Come on Ron,” Hermione said as she stood and left. Reluctantly, Ron stood and followed, grumbling the whole way. Neville sat next to Harry, and caught his breath. They were soon joined by Luna, Seamus and Dean, all of whom were talking about the new professor.

“Is she defense against the dark arts?” Seamus asked. Neville shook his head.

“I hear she’s helping with potions. Snape will take defense against the dark arts,” he said. Dean’s eyes widened.

“You mean Snape isn’t teaching potions this year?” he asked excitedly.

“From what I hear, yea,” Neville said. Dean sighed and sat back in his seat.

“Sounds like potions is going to be wonderful,” he said, smiling slightly.

“How d’you suppose she looks?” Seamus asked. Harry just sat in silence as the conversation continued. He smiled to himself as the scenery passed by outside the window, wondering what Iris, or rather Lauren, was doing at that very moment.

~~~~~

Iris sat silently staring out the window in an empty car watching the trees.

“Iris, what have you gotten yourself into?” she said to herself. “No, not Iris. It’s Lauren Baker now.” The door to her car opened abruptly, scaring her.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you jump,” Hermione said with a smile. Iris smiled and sighed.

“It’s all right. I’m fine. Just a little nervous,” she admitted. Hermione walked in and settled in the seat across from her.

“Are you ready for classes?” she asked. Iris shrugged and sighed.

“I’m not sure… I couldn’t really prepare much before we left so I guess we’ll have to see how it goes,” she said as she glanced back out the window.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” she said. Iris glanced over at Hermione.

“Yes, it’s a shame I won’t have you in class. I’m only teaching the younger years. Would have liked to have had some familiar faces,” Iris stopped and suddenly looked towards the door.

“What’s happened?” Hermione asked.

“Something’s wrong,” she said as she stood and ran out of her compartment, her robes swishing behind her. Hermione followed her. The sense of urgency increased as she neared Harry’s compartment. She could hear smug laughter.

“Well, if it isn’t Harry Potter. I’ve been looking for you,” a whiny voice said. Iris burst into the car, gripping her wand just as jinxes were about to fly down the corridor.

“What?” the blonde intruder gasped as both he and Harry’s wands were lifted from their hands and left floating in the air above their heads.

“What’s going on here?” Iris bellowed, glaring at Draco and his cronies. Her gaze nearly faltered as a sense of unknown recognition went through her. There was silence as all attention went to the pretty new potions professor. “I asked what’s going on,” she repeated.

“We were just sitting here when Draco and his friends came by,” Harry said, finding his voice. Iris glanced at him, softening her glare. She nodded, then turned her attention to Draco.

“I trust that you were just leaving,” she said, narrowing her eyes. Draco smirked.

“You’re the new potions professor, aren’t you?” he said. 

“Yes, and I suggest you leave before I start deducting points,” she said, glaring at him. Draco paled and quickly left the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle not far behind. He glanced over his shoulder before disappearing completely. Iris sighed and waved her wand hand, sending his wand shooting out of the car after him. It was then that she realized why he looked so familiar. She had seen him before, albeit a much younger version. She shivered involuntarily as unwanted memories started to drift into her mind.

“Thanks, Ir-er, Lau-, Professor,” Harry said. She turned and looked at him.

“Well, you got lucky. If I had caught you jinxing each other, I’d have to deduct points before we even make it to Hogwarts,” she said. Harry smiled.

“Yea, I’ll watch out next time,” he said. Iris turned and started to walk out of the compartment, anxious to be away from Harry. She could feel another set of flashbacks coming on and she didn’t want him to see them. “Um... are you alright?” Harry asked, watching her retreat, feeling the familiar twinge of anxiety come over him. Placing a hand to her forehead, Iris kept walking away.

“I’m fine,” she called, ignoring the stares she was getting from students. Harry grabbed his wand from the air and began to follow her.

“Harry, maybe you should leave her alone,” Hermione said as he walked passed her out of the car. But Harry didn’t answer as he continued to follow her. He could tell that something was off. Something wasn’t settling right within him.

“ _ He can’t see...he can’t know...,”  _ he heard faintly.

“He knows the new professor?” Neville said in awe. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued on towards the prefect car. So much for keeping things under wraps.

~~~~~

Iris quickened her pace until she reached her compartment. She then collapsed into her seat as the door shut behind her, and dropped her head into her hands.

“Why?” she murmured as flashes of Lucius Malfoy went through her mind. Just outside the compartment, Harry’s head begin to pound. He fell to the ground as flashes of a distance memory played through his head.

“ _ What? Did you not find what you were looking for?” he asked. The blonde girl, who looked no older than 14, looked up from the dingy little bed she was sitting on, tears trailing down her dirty cheeks. _

“ _ Please sir, don’t hurt me,” she whimpered. “I didn’t see anything.” Lucius sneered. _

“ _ You amuse me, child. You speak with such strength when in front of others, but yet whimper and plead when you’re all alone. You’re nothing but a scared, whiny little girl,” he said as he tightened his grip on the whip in his hand. “You’ll know not to meddle when I’m through with you.” The girl cried out as he struck her across the leg. “Hold her down.” Two house elves ran in, grabbed her and shoved the girl down on her stomach across the bed, one on each side. _

“ _ No!” she screamed and thrashed against her captors. Lucius reared back and brought the whip down across her back again and again. After a few hits, the girl quit screaming and squeezed her eyes shut as the tears kept coming. _

“ _ What? Did you lose the will to fight back?” he said as the whip continued to thud across her back. A crazed look settled in his eyes as he swung harder and harder, taking perverse pleasure in the beating. The girl was nearly passed out from the pain. _

“ _ Father?” a small voice said from the doorway. Lucius paused as he turned around and saw a small, blonde boy standing there with wide eyes. _

“ _ Son, go back to the parlor. I will be there soon,” he ordered, slightly out of breath. The boy nodded and left. Lucius turned to the girl who was fading in and out of consciousness. Her shirt was shredded as blood seeped through. _

_ “And that, my dear, is what happens to little girls who stick their noses where they don’t belong,” he said. Sweeping a stray strand of hair behind his ear, he turned to leave. “Clean her up.” _

Iris breathed heavily as the tears streamed down her face. The mark on her back was on fire _.  _ She could feel it trying to burn through her disguise. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate on concealing it.

“Ir-Professor Baker,” Harry exclaimed as he ran into the compartment, making sure the door shut behind him. She looked up at him, unable to speak. “Why did he do that to you?” he bellowed. She just shook her head and tried not to focus on the pain in her back.

“You shouldn’t have seen that,” she whispered. She should have known he would follow her once he felt the inklings of a flashback coming on.

“Why? What happened?” Harry asked as he sat next to her and placed a hand on her back. Iris grimaced in pain, but did not make a sound. Ever since that day she learned to suffer in silence.

“I was looking for something… it’s a long story,” she stated, knowing she was not ready to have that conversation with him.

“Harry. Professor,” Hermione said as she slid open the door to the compartment. Iris looked up at her, frantically wiping her eyes.

“Yes?” she asked, sitting up a little straighter.

“We’re nearly there,” she said, careful to say nothing of the tears. Iris nodded as Hermione slid the door shut and left.

“You should get back to your compartment,” she said softly. Harry nodded and stood. “And dare I say, you must be more careful, Harry. Running after me like that, I’m sure everyone is sure to be curious how you are so close to the new professor already. Remember we are professor and student in front of others.” Harry nodded solemnly.

“I’ll be more careful, but… when are you going to tell me what happened?” he asked. Iris looked up at him, her eyes flashing green for a moment before settling back to blue.

“When I’m ready,” she responded. Harry nodded.

“All right,” he said. “I’ll leave you then.” He turned and left the compartment, his thoughts churning. It hurt that Iris still didn’t trust him enough to tell him more, but he supposed it was for good reason and he wouldn’t question her about it further. She would tell him in due time.


	10. Chapter 10

An hour later, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron as excited conversations filled the Great Hall. The sorting had just been finished, and all were excited about the new term and seeing old friends. One main topic of conversation was the new faces at the head table. Iris sat talking to Professor McGonagall, trying nervously to ignore the eyes that kept settling on her. It felt odd for her to be sitting in her forest green robes with a hat slightly tipped over her right eye, her now blonde hair pulled half up in thick, blonde waves. She was officially a part of the wizarding world once again and the thought terrified her. There was absolutely no way anyone could get to her at Hogwarts, and no one outside the Order even knew who she really was, but Iris still couldn’t help feeling vulnerable. So many eyes watching her at that moment. So many people growing close to her and she was afraid. But she hid all this behind a smile and cheerful conversation, hoping against all hope that she was beyond those dark times.   


Harry could sense Iris’ nerves all the way across the room. He was impressed that she hadn’t bolted yet, but knew that the tense woman could only handle so much. It was a lot for her to be seated in front of so many watching eyes.   


“She seems to be doing well,” Hermione whispered to Harry. Harry shrugged, still watching Iris.   


“At least that’s what she wants you to think. She’s terrified right now,” he said softly. Hermione looked back at Iris.   


“How can you tell? She looks like she’s enjoying herself,” she said. Harry carefully watched Iris as she looked down at her plate, then slightly pulled her hat down a bit more.  
“We’re connected through blood. I can sense her thoughts and emotions when they are heightened or when she chooses to let me, and she can sense mine all of the time,” he said. Hermione nodded, looking back and forth between the aunt and nephew.   


“What’s this? Does Harry Potter fancy the new professor?” Seamus said with a laugh from across the table. Harry quickly looked at Seamus, unsure of how to respond. He couldn’t tell anyone that Professor Baker was actually his aunt, so he just let the accusation alone. “I knew it. You haven’t taken your eyes of her all evening. No worries, though. I think half of Hogwarts fancies her.” Harry looked around the room and notice that he wasn’t the only boy studying the new professor.   


“Oh, dear,” Hermione murmured as she shook her head. At that moment, Dumbledore stood up to the podium and raised his hand to signal silence.   


“I would like to welcome all of you to Hogwarts for another year. There are some changes. First of all, there is some added precautions because of the return of Voldemort.” 

There was a collective shudder throughout the students at the mention of his name. Dumbledore paused before continuing.   


“Your heads of houses will discuss these changes with you when you go to your houses after dinner. Next, I would like to tell you about some class changes and introduce a new professor.” All eyes automatically turned to Iris. She squirmed slightly in her chair and tried hard to stop the blush that was threatening to crawl up her face.   


“This year Professor Snape will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Dumbledore said. Snape sneered as he acknowledge the general disgust coming from many of the students. Harry groaned slightly. Defense Against the Dark Arts had been his favorite subject, but now it seemed like it would slide into his most loathed. “And taking over his potions classes will be Professor Baker and Professor Slughorn.” Iris stood slightly and nodded quickly before sitting back down about the same time as an older man on the other side of Snape. “Professor Baker will be providing classes for years one through three while Professor Slughorn will be teaching the upper years.   


“Now, that is all in the way of announcements. Please, feast and enjoy yourselves,” he said. Dumbledore turned to sit down as food appeared on the tables across the Great Hall. Harry glanced up at Iris and smiled at the look of amazement that was on her face. He forgot that all she knew about Hogwarts was from stories told to her by his parents. Well, a few from Wood, most likely. He only wished that he could be sitting up there now, enjoying this moment with the only family he really had left.   


“It’s just like the stories,” Iris said as she picked up her goblet full of pumpkin juice and peered into it. Professor McGonagall laughed at her childlike exclamation, marveling at the fact that the young woman was truly there. Dumbledore had informed both herself and Snape of who she really was, though most of the other professors had been kept in the dark.   


“I forgot that this is your first time here,” the older woman said as she reached for a hot roll.   


“Yes, but I’ve heard so much about it that it feels like I’ve been here before,” Iris said, glancing up at the enchanted ceiling where thousands of candles floated in a starlit sky.   


“I’m sure your family delighted you with many stories. I taught them, you know,” she said. Iris looked at her in astonishment.    


“Really? What were they like,” she asked, careful not to mention names.   


“Well, your sister was quite the smart witch,” she responded. “Her husband, on the other hand, was a bit of a handful.”   


“Handful is putting it mildly,” a voice droned from the other side of Iris. She turned and looked at Snape. To be honest, she had been dreading their first meeting after the others’ opinions. He had been mostly quiet until now, at the mention of her family. “He was a terror and quite fond of torturing other students. Did he mention that?” Iris was a bit taken aback, but of course she wasn’t going to just sit there and let him say rude things about her family.   


“I’m sure stories like that were inappropriate for a child - seeing as I was a child the last time I saw them,” she said with an edge in her voice and eyes flashing. Snape looked up at her, his gaze flinching slightly. “They did their best with me. Wasn’t easy to take in a young girl at their age.”   


“I see,” he said after a moment’s silence. “Seems you possess the same devote loyalty to people you barely know as your nephew.” Iris took a deep breath. Now she see why everyone seemed to loathe him.

“I think nine years is sufficient time enough to know someone. As I said, they did their best and they were very loving substitutes for parents,” she said, willing her voice to stay strong. Snape watched her out of the corner of his eye, trying to figure her out. He could sense part of Lily there - she had her spirit it seemed - but there was something else there. A cold harshness that didn’t exist in Lily or the Potter boy. He would have to keep an eye on her.

“I will be stopping by frequently to monitor your progress. I was concerned when Dumbledore suggested that an untrained witch as yourself should take over some of the potion classes. Especially one as volatile as yourself. Mark my words, Miss Baker, I will not stand for subpar work,” he warned. 

Snape then turned back to his food, no longer acknowledging her presence. Iris sat stunned for a moment before turning back to her plate. He seemed to be every bit as harsh and loathsome as the others had said, though for whatever reason, she felt that it was personal. Though she was unsure why. She had just met him. Not to mention it did put a damper on her arrival at Hogwarts. Even though she also felt she had no right being an educator, she was excited to have some sort of purpose. But now it appeared she would have this morose prick breathing down her neck the whole time. Iris no longer felt hungry. The urge to get away was almost overwhelming.

_ “She’s not much like her at all,”  _ Iris heard him think sadly. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, confused. She figured he must have been acquainted with her sister as they were both part of the first Order, but she didn’t think it had been that close. Close enough that he would now be exhibiting sadness that she wasn’t much like Lily. Either way, she didn’t want to dwell in his mind. She had too much going on in her own at the moment.   


“If you’ll excuse me, I think I’ve had enough excitement for tonight. I’m not quite accustom to so much activity. Good night, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape,” she said, skillfully hiding the quiver that was threatening to take over her voice.   


“Good evening, Lauren,” McGonagall said as she smiled at her, then turned to glare at Snape. Iris quickly exited through a side door, wiping at the tears that had started to trickle down her cheeks.   


“You didn’t have to be so harsh,” McGonagall said once Iris had disappeared. Snape looked up at her, no emotion in his face. “The poor girl has been through so much. It took a lot of strength for her to come out of hiding.” 

Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked at McGonagall. He didn’t answer as he looked back out to the students. What did it matter to him what had happened to the girl? All she was was a walking reminder of Lily but yet wasn’t her at all.

His eyes met Potter’s as the boy glared at him, then left the room to follow the girl, no doubt. Snape went back to his dinner, thinking that someone should remind Potter not to act so chummy around the new professor.

~~~~

Iris quickly walked through corridors and up the stairs until she reached a large door in a slightly deserted tower of Hogwarts. While most of the professors’ quarters were located somewhat close to the houses, she had requested a room far from others so she could have a safe haven to her own. Luckily, Professor McGonagall had picked out a set of rooms that she thought would be just right. Iris had to admit she did well when she toured them before dinner. She walked down a hallway, but then stopping in front of a door and sighed.   


“I know you’re behind me, Harry,” she said quietly. Harry walked up to her side.   


“Are you alright? I saw you leave and I was concerned,” he asked. Iris looked at him and smiled. Of course he would be protective of her. Hogwarts was his territory.    


“Yes, I’ll be fine. Just a little tired. It’s been a long, overwhelming day,” she said. She opened the door and stepped into the room. Harry watched from the corridor. “Well, aren’t you coming in?” she asked. Harry stepped in and shut the door. He was standing in large, brightly lit sitting room that had pale lavender walls and two large windows decorated with airy white sheer curtains and wood floors. A candelabra hung from the high stone ceiling. While it was open, it still felt homey with a vase of flowers sitting on a table to his left and a large beige sofa in front of the fireplace that looked modern, but comfy. It sat on a large lavender rug with a coffee table in front of it. To each side sat matching armchairs. In the corner to the left of the large rock fireplace was a magical radio sitting on a table. On the other side of the fireplace was a cabinet that had a tea service on top that sat in front of the window. Double doors to the right opened up to a slightly smaller, but still roomy circular bedroom that was illuminated by the moon’s glow through another large window. Iris’ truck sat unopened at the foot of the bed. Harry walked over and sat on the sofa while Iris walked over to the cabinet and leaned against it, looking at Harry.

“Would you care for some tea?” she asked. Harry nodded. “Very well.” She looked at the fireplace next to her, barely catching herself. Her eyes widened as she clumsily pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the fireplace. Seems she was making mistakes all over the place lately. A fire began roaring as she silently scolded herself for letting Snape’s words affect her so much that she was forgetting to use her wand. She turned and held the wand over the teapot, causing it to fill with hot water.

A curious look came across Harry’s face as he watched her fumble. Once the pot was full, Iris nervously picked up the tray with the teapot and two tea cups on it, deciding it might be better to transport that the muggle way for the time being. She walked over and sat it on the coffee table in front of her and Harry then sat in the arm chair.   


“Well, now that that’s finished. If you don’t mind, I think I’ve had quite enough of being Professor Baker for one day.” She closed her eyes as her facade began to fade away and Iris appeared. Satisfied with her appearance, she took her hat off and let it fall lazily to the floor then looked to the small tin of tea packets, reaching to pull two out.   


“Are you alright? You seem to be having trouble there,” he asked again. Harry realized that this was the first time he had seen her actually do magic or had a wand in hand. Iris sighed and looked at him. She couldn’t hide anything anymore it seemed.   


“Not really, but I will be.” She groaned as she set the packets down. “I just wish I wouldn’t let him get to me like that,” she said while massaging her temples.   


“What did Snape say to you?” Harry asked as he sat up in his chair.   


“Just a bunch of hogwash. He is every bit as deplorable as you all said. Called me volatile and untrained,” she said. “And he had the gall to call me Miss Baker rather than professor.” Harry grit his teeth, thinking certain thoughts of animosity directed towards the professor. Iris glanced over at him, sensing his anger.   


“It’s nothing to get all worked up about, Harry,” she warned.   


“But, he had no right to say those things,” Harry said emphatically. Iris looked up at the ceiling, leaning back in her chair.   


“Don’t worry about it. It’s not the first time I’ve been underestimated,” she said offhandedly. Harry looked over at Iris, his anger settling down. Her emotions weren’t strong enough for him to feel, but he could sense that while she was upset, she wasn’t about to back down. She looked over at him and smiled. “Opinions like Snape’s just make it all the sweeter to prove them wrong.” He smiled as she remembered the tea.   


“Ah, right,” Iris said as she sat up poured the water then put in some tea packets into each cup. Harry watched her and laughed. “What?” Iris asked, curious as to what was amusing Harry.   


“I’m sorry. It’s just, I’m so used to professors using tea leaves here,” he said. Iris shrugged as she placed the kettle down.   


“I blame it on too many years living as a muggle,” she said.   


“Is that why you aren’t used to using a wand?” Harry asked lightly, hoping that Iris’ improved mood would allow her to answer some questions that had been bugging him. He had really wanted to ask about the shield she created the first night he saw her and if she really truly needed a wand for her magic. She hadn’t done any in front of him since saving his life and he was curious. Though he had heard that sometimes it was possible. Iris glanced up at him, unsure how to answer the question.   


“What makes you think that?” she asked, hoping to deflect the question. She held out one of the cups to him.   


“Well, it’s just, you seemed to be fumbling with it tonight,” he said accepting the cup from her. “And well, I hadn’t seen you do much magic until now.”   


“Unfortunately, that is the more the effect of my interaction with a certain professor we both despise,” she said brusquely as she picked up her own and dunked the tea packet in it. She could sense Harry’s anger starting again. “Please, Harry. Control your temper. It’s not your battle.” Harry sighed and took a sip of his tea. “Though, he does certainly know how to put a damper on one’s first night in Hogwarts,” Iris said before taking a sip of her own tea, pulling her legs up under her in the chair. They both sat in silence for a moment, before Iris smiled mischievously and an evil glint appeared in her eyes.   


“What is it?” Harry asked. Iris shrugged.   


“Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking of a few potions I’d like to  _ show _ Professor Snape,” she said. Harry laughed loudly, picturing Snape with multi-colored hair.   


“You wouldn’t? He would know it was you,” he said. Iris shrugged, the glint gone from her eyes, but her smile still lingering.   


“You are right. He would know it was me. And it wouldn’t do for the new professor to pull pranks on her fellow staff. I have to be responsible now.” Harry nodded as they both fell into silence again. Iris turned to look at him. “I think a toast is in order,” she said. She lifted her tea cup. Harry follow her actions. “To a new year at Hogwarts,” she said loudly.   


“To family,” Harry said with a smile. Iris smiled warmly.   


“Yes, to family,” she said softly. They clinked their cups together and took a sip.    


“It’s a shame I won’t have you in potions,” Harry said finally. Iris nodded.    


“‘Tis a shame, but probably for the best. And well, even if you were in potions, Slughorn is more adept at teaching the older students,” she said.   


“Dumbledore wants me to get close to him,” Harry said. “He has… something he wants me to get.” Iris studied Harry a moment before answering. Dumbledore had filled her in a bit on what he had up his sleeve. Namely that Harry would need to help him on some business, though he was quite secretive about it.   


“Well, just be careful. I’d help if I could, but Dumbledore seems keen on leaving me out of it. Plus, most of the other professors are not aware of my… circumstances,” she said.   


“He seems quite enamored with me. I would assume if he knew who you were he’d want nothing more than to collect you as well. Especially since you have a knack for potions,” Harry said with a laugh.   


“Most likely. Even though I won’t have you in class, you can still come visit. Perhaps I could manage to arrange some potions tutoring sessions with you,” she suggested. Harry grinned.    


“I’d like that,” he said. Iris nodded and the two continued sipping their tea.   


After a moment, Iris sighed and set her teacup down.   


“As much as I hate to make you go, I think it's best that you return to your dormitory. They’ll be going over the new procedures soon,” she said. Harry nodded and set his cup down. They both stood and walked towards the door. “Now that you know where I am, feel free to come visit anytime,” Iris said as she opened the door. Harry nodded before giving Iris a tight hug. It still shocked Iris a bit to receive affection from others after so many years of nothing.   


“I’ll stop by tomorrow,” Harry said when he released her.   


“Good. I would like to hear all about your first day back.” Harry walked out the door and Iris pushed it shut. She leaned against the door a bit before pushing off and walking to the bedroom. The room automatically lit up as she walked in. While it was fairly modest, to Iris it was a palace. In the center of the room was a large, four-poster bed covered in a soft, plumb white comforter, with a large bay window on the wall to the left. Just next to the window in the corner sat a white vanity. To the right of the bed, there was a large oak armoire in a corner, with a set of drawers nearby along the wall. Next to that, there was another door on the right wall that led to a large, private bathroom. She walked in and noticed the usual sink, toilet and mirror, but the joy of the bathroom was the large ornate bathtub. Iris walked in and stared at it, wondering if she’d ever figure out how to use all the knobs and such. She had never had anything so grand in her life. It was large enough that she could get in and stretch out. Above it, hanging from the ceiling was a spout for a waterfall shower.   


She was seriously indebted to whoever designed and put together her room. Never had Iris felt more happy to call a place home.  
Iris quickly turned away and walked back into the room, seeing her truck. Another carrying her chemistry set and various potions supplies had been taken to her office near the potions classroom she would be using.   


“Suppose I should unpack,” she muttered. With a wave of her hand the truck and both the armoire and drawers opened. She looked from the trunk to the furniture and suddenly all the clothing, shoes and accessories moved of their own accord, either folding or hanging themselves. Iris walked over to the vanity where a soft, new terry cloth robe had draped itself on the back of the chair. She pulled off her robes and slid on the robe, turning to the bathroom.    


“Let’s try out this tub,” she said. About 10 minutes later, she had finally figured out how to get warm water flowing and even some scented bubbles. It was full fairly shortly after that. Slipping the robe off, she gently climbed in and reclined, allowing all the stress and tension from the day to flow out of her body. She sighed.   


“Welcome to Hogwarts and your new life, Iris,” she said to herself and the empty room.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Iris sat at her desk nervously looking through the parchments covered in almost indecipherable writing in her Professor Baker form. Snape had left her a “few” suggestions for what the potion classes should be learning for the year. A few meaning nearly 100 pages. It was beyond her how he had the time to leave such detailed notes. She sighed and sat back in her chair, running her hands through her blonde hair. She had absolutely no idea where to start.   


“Bloody hell,” she murmured, sitting up and rifling through the parchments again, trying to locate the potion text book. Her first class would be in a few hours, just before lunch, and she was still a bit unsure of how to go about it. “Well, I suppose the only thing to do is to just dig in,” she said to herself. Straightening her back with a somewhat renewed determination, Iris looked in the direction of a magic radio that someone had left in the room - she wasn’t sure who but assumed it was not Snape. It began to play an old big band song, with trumpets blaring and a smooth male voice crooning. Iris began to tap her foot in time with the music. She started dividing the parchments into years. A smile graced her face as she felt a sense of accomplishment.   


“I do hope you’re not planning on polluting these chambers with that horrid noise continuously,” a snide voice said from the doorway. Iris looked up to see Snape standing there with his arms crossed. Her eyes narrowed as she put aside the parchments for a moment.   


“Can I help you, Professor Snape?” she asked coolly as she grabbed her wand and waved it in the player’s direction, silencing the music.   


“I mentioned I would be stopping by frequently to check on you. Consider this my first inspection,” he said blandly.   


“I’m doing quite fine,” Iris said quickly. “I assure you that your potion classes are in capable hands.” Snape smirked as he walked into the office and looked around.   


“I see that you’ve wasted no time in decorating,” he said. “It seems… bright.” Iris could sense the not-so-hidden disgust in his voice. She wanted so much to see what was going on inside his head at that moment, but she knew it would only infuriate her. So instead, she decided to be cordial.   


“Yes, it was a little dark for my taste so I brightened it up a bit,” she said as she glanced around the still somewhat dank office. She had pulled down the heavy curtains that had hidden the two windows along the wall to the right of the desk. Sunlight poured in and played across her chemistry set, which was on a large table in front of it, and the large oak desk and comfy old leather chair where Iris sat.    


Behind her against the wall was a long, low bookcase full of old potion books that until that morning had an inch of dust on them. On the wall above the bookshelf was a framed large print that had seen better days. It depicted a young girl, a maid, from the 15 th century staring out a bright window while holding a gold water pitcher. Snape’s eyes locked onto it as he walked closer.   


“Vemeer,” he murmured as he thoughtfully studied the domestic scene. Iris’ eyes widened as she followed his view to the old print that had followed her throughout her teen years. It had been a favorite of hers since she saw it in an art book at the used bookstore. She was surprised that Snape was familiar with muggle artists.   


“Yes, that’s a print of his painting ‘Young Woman with a Water Pitcher’,” she said as she glanced at him. “I didn’t know you were familiar with non-magical artists,” she said. For a split second, Iris was beginning to see Snape in a new light. But in true Snape fashion, the moment didn’t last long.   


“Only a few,” he said curtly as he stepped back towards the door. His countenance changed abruptly. “I never thought any of them worthwhile.” Iris sighed, once again tempted to hear what was going on in Snape’s head. “I would get to work preparing for your classes. I won’t have my students receiving substandard instruction,” he said as he quickly walked out of the office into the hallway. Iris closed her eyes and sighed as she opened a small door in her mind. _   
_

All she saw were flashes of Lily at various ages. He was feeling… fondness and heartache. Iris opened her eyes, shocked at the tender thought. She fell back into the chair.   


“Weird,” she murmured. A tap at one of the window broke her reverie as Iris looked over to see a tawny owl sitting on the windowsill. She walked over and opened the window, cautiously allowing the magnificent bird to step onto her hand. The wizarding way of life still held many mysteries and fears for her, one of them being owls.   


“Nice owl,” she said quietly as she walked slowly back to her desk. The owl hopped off her hand onto the messy desk and dropped the envelope it held in its mouth on top of the pile of parchments, it then turned around and flew out the open window. Iris sat down and reached for the envelope. It was addressed to Professor Lauren Baker. It was beyond Iris who would possibly want to send her an owl. She opened the letter and smiled as she began to read it.

_Dear Red,_ _  
__I must admit, this is the fifth time I’ve written this letter. Writing is a bit different than talking to you, but I suppose soon enough I’ll get used to it._ __  


_ Things are going well here. Quidditch practice has picked up now that the season is starting. I took a nasty hit to the head with a bludger last week in practice, but I’m all right. There’s a match in two days. I wish you could come see it, though I know you can’t. Quidditch is a great sport and I know you would love it. You should try catching a few matches at Hogwarts. I hear my old house team has a great captain and is keeping up the tradition I started my last year there. _ _   
_

_ Other than Quidditch, life is rather boring. I’m trying to come up with something interesting to write to you about, but I can’t seem to think of anything. My apologies if I bore you to death. I could go on and on about Quidditch, but I’m told that gets annoying. _ _   
_

_ I guess what I trying to say is that there seems to be a void since you left. I enjoyed our time together and now that we’re apart, I find myself thinking about our conversations constantly. I hope that these letters can stand in place of that, but it’s not the same as being with you. _ _   
_

_ I hope to come visit soon, once I get a break from Quidditch. I’d like to see how my old house team is holding up. But mostly I’d like to see you. _ _   
_

_ I hope to hear from you soon. _ _   
_

_Eagerly waiting,_ _  
__O_

Iris smiled and shook her head as she let the letter fall onto the desk. Wood most certainly wasn’t one to let distance get in the way. She started to look for a quill and parchment to write him back, but stopped. Her smile faded slightly.   


“I can’t think about this right now. I have class to focus on,” she said, pushing the letter under a stack of papers. “I’ll worry about Oliver later.”

~~~~~

Iris could hear the voices reverberate off the walls of the classroom through the door to her chamber as the students filled the room. Fear struck her as she stood in front of the door. It was time for her first class.   


“You’re being ridiculous,” she said softly to herself. “It’s just a potions class. How hard could it be?” She shook her head and a determined look came across her eyes. Grabbing a large book and some of Snape’s parchments, she opened the door and stepped into the classroom. Voices dimmed as she stepped in and walked towards the front. Her first class that day was made up of third years. They all sat, looking at her expectantly.

“Good afternoon. I am Professor Baker and I will be instructing you in the art of potions,” she said, her voice shaking slightly. She sat the parchments and books down on the table in front of her, trying desperately to calm her furiously beating heart.   


“ _ Look at you. You’ve seen horrendous things and here you are getting nervous because of a load of children. What a coward you are, Iris Evans,”  _ she thought. She glanced over the notes Snape had given her and then looked up at the class of staring eyes. A renewed confidence filled her. Snape could snuff off for all she cared. She knew potions and she didn’t need his pious notes to know how to teach a potions class. She had already been doing that all summer with Harry.   


“I would just like to start out with an apology,” she said, her voice strong and a gleam in her eye. “If you were expecting a carbon copy of Professor Snape’s potions class, you will be sorely disappointed.” Eyes all over the room widened at her brazened remark. She picked up the aged potions book and looked at it.   


“While there are some valuable potions in this text, and we will refer to it often. I’m also going to teach you potions that are a little more… interesting than these,” she said. Excited whispering could be heard throughout the room. “Now, before you get too excited, understand that this will not make potions any easier. In fact, I expect you all to pay careful attention because some of the potions I will teach you could be potentially dangerous if assembled incorrectly.    


“But more than just making someone else’s potions, I’m also going to teach you how to create your own,” she said. Even more murmurs broke out. “Now, that said, let’s get started.” Iris pulled her wand out of her cloak as she turned to the board behind her. A wave of her wand lifted a piece of chalk lifted and began writing out the ingredients and instructions to one of her simpler potions.   


“Start writing this down,” she said turning back to the class. “You will all want to keep careful notes for all the potions I give you.” Head went down as hands began furiously scribbling down the instructions on the board. “This is a potion that will change your appearance.” A hand went up towards the back. Iris motioned for the owner to speak up.   


“Isn’t that what the polyjuice potion is for?” a brown-headed witch asked.   


“Technically, yes, but this potion is loads easier to make, and much more practical as you can use it to take any form, not just those of people who actually exist,” Iris said as she began walking through the aisles. “It’s something I learned a long time ago from an old friend, so you won’t find it in a book. Once you’ve copied the notes on the board, you will find ingredients at the back.”

~~~~

“Very good work, everyone. For homework, I’d like you to read the chapter on various concealment potions and write a scroll on which you think is the most effective and why,” Iris shouted as the class gathered up their books. Iris watched as they filed out of the classroom before turning to go back into her office. She felt her first class had gone well and she had a couple hours before her next one. Snape would probably have things to say about her methods, but the most important thing is that she felt they had learned something.   


She sighed as she dumped the various books and parchments on her desk. She saw Wood’s letter sitting where she left it. She would need to answer him at some point. Well, she supposed she didn’t actually need to, but she certainly wanted to. Truth be told she was already missing their talks as well. She looked at the potion books and then back at his letter. Perhaps she could take a short break to answer him now.   


She dug around in a drawer until she found a quill, ink and parchment and then cleared off a space on the desk to write. Once everything was set, she sat and stared at the paper.    


“Oh god, what am I going to write,” she said to herself.    


“I suppose whatever comes to mind is a good place to start,” said a voice from her open door. Iris looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing there, smiling. Iris smiled in return and stood.   


“Professor McGonagall, how good of you visit,” she said as she stood.   


“Think nothing of it, dear. I just had some spare time and thought I would come check to see how you are fairing,” she said as she walked in shutting the door behind her. She walked over and took a seat in the chair across from the desk, looking around the room. She paused on the chemistry set near the windows before looking back at Iris. “I must say, this place seems quick cheery now that it’s occupied.” Iris looked around.   


“Thought it best to add a bit of my own personal touch,” she said. “It was a bit dreary before and I believe I’ve had quite enough of dreary places. Would you like some tea?” McGonagall waved her hand.   


“I’m quite fine, though if I’m not mistaken, there may possibly be a nice bottle of brandy and some glasses in the bottom desk drawer,” she responded, her eyes twinkling. Iris’ eyes widen as she reached down and opened the drawer, shocked to see just that. She looked up at the older woman, her eyes questioning her. McGonagall laughed. “I thought it a nice welcome gift and dropped it by earlier.” Iris laughed as she pulled them out.   


“I didn’t think it would be proper to drink during the school day,” she said as she poured them each a bit and handed the glass over.   


“Well, we both don’t have to teach for a bit and I dare say, a touch of brandy will go a long way in calming the nerves on one’s first day teaching,” she said as she held it out. Iris clinked her glass and took a sip, relishing the slight burn as it went down. She glanced over at the closed door and listened with her mind. No one was near. She mentally murmured a few words, placing wards on all the doors into her office. Looking back at McGonagall she sighed and set her glass down.   


“If it’s alright with you, I’d feel a bit more comfortable as Iris,” she said. The older professor nodded. Iris could tell she was curious as well. Taking a deep breath, she allowed Lauren to fade away and Iris appear. McGonagall kept a straight face, but Iris could sense that she was surprised.   


“It’s remarkable how much you look alike,” she finally said, smiling. Iris picked up her glass and took another sip before answering.    


“I hear that so often… I have memories of her. And an old photo album that Dumbledore gave me. But it’s not the same,” she said. The two sat in silence a moment. McGonagall decided a change of subject was in order.   


“So, to whom are you writing? Perhaps if I know I could be of assistance.” Iris laughed softly, grateful for the presence of another woman. As much as she enjoyed her time with Harry, she wasn’t sure if he would be of any good in this particular area. She was missing Tonks. Perhaps she would write her as well.   


“Oh, well… Oliver’s written. I thought I would try and write back before my next class, but I’m a bit at a loss. I suppose talking about my first day of classes would be a good start, though,” she said.   


“Oliver Wood?” McGonagall said before taking another sip. “He was one of my students as well. Fine good keeper, that one.” Iris blushed furiously before realizing she was talking about Quidditch.   


“Ah. Right, so I’ve heard. The season’s started but he’s said he’ll try to pop by for one of Gryffindor’s games when he has a weekend off,” she said. McGonagall nodded.   


“I should like to see my former student again,” she said before taking another sip. “I was unaware that the two of you were involved.” Iris blushed furiously and choked on her brandy, much to the amusement of the older woman.   


“Well, we’re not- I mean, just friends. We’re just friends. My… circumstances make anything more a bit difficult,” she said, placing her cup down. McGonagall nodded, a small, knowing smile on her face.   


“Of course you are,” she said, taking another sip. “How was your first class,” she asked, changing the subject yet again to one that would hopefully be more comfortable for Iris.   


“It went well, I believe. Teaching isn’t as difficult as I thought it would be and yet, still challenging enough to be rewarding,” she asked truthfully. “I suppose it helps that I’ve been tutoring Harry all summer.”   


“Wonderful. I hope Professor Snape is making himself scarce,” she asked. Iris shrugged.    


“He stopped by this morning to check-in I suppose. Is he always so sour?” Iris asked, venturing another sip of brandy.   


“Unfortunately, yes. But he is a good professor, and Dumbledore trusts him completely,” she said. Iris nodded silently, thinking back to the stray memory she had seen earlier. He had obviously been close to Lily at one point in the past.    


“Well, I suppose it’s just something I’ll have to weather,” Iris said with a small smile.    


“That’s the spirit,” McGonagall said. She emptied her glass and set it on the table. “If you’ll excuse me, I should be returning to my classroom. Might I suggest for your letter… just write from the heart.” Iris smiled and chuckled softly.    


“Easier said than done, I think,” she responded.   


“Have a good day, Iris,” the older teacher said as she bustled out of the room. Iris looked down at the empty parchment in front of her her and sighed.   


“Suppose I just need to get to it,” she said aloud while picking up the quill. She thought for a moment and then set to filling up the page.


	12. Chapter 12

Iris bustled from the classroom to her office and sighed as she sat in her chair. She had just wrapped up her last class for the day and had officially made it through her first month at Hogwarts. Life had fallen into a routine. She woke up early and had breakfast each morning, then taught her three classes during the day. She had enough free time to devote herself to learning more about potions and developing her own. Then usually before dinner three times a week, Harry and Ron would stop by for potions tutoring. Neither really needed it, but it was a good excuse for Harry and Iris to spend time together without raising suspicions.   


Dumbledore was keeping Harry quite busy on some sort of mission, so she was thankful for the time she did get to spend with him.   


She and Oliver would exchange letters several times a week. She couldn’t believe that he found time to write her so often, but she did look forward to his owls. They had continued on with their long, rambling conversations, though this time Iris would fill him in on the goings-on of Hogwarts and the professors, while he would entertain her with stories from practice and matches and the life of being a Quidditch star. She got a good giggle over his story of a particularly overzealous duo of fans who had somehow snuck into the locker rooms, only to get trapped in the showers when the protection wards went off.    


But on that particular day, Iris quickly put her classroom notes away and tidied up her desk before Harry and Ron arrived. She walked over to check the muggle chemistry set, getting a small thrill of satisfaction by seeing it clean and ready to go, little bottles and vials lined up ready for the potion they were going to work on that day. A small alarm went off in her head, signaling that someone had passed one of her wards and was approaching her office. Reaching out with her mind, she was annoyed to find Snape walking towards her door. She turned and faced the door as he entered. Looked as though it was time for another of his surprise inspections.   


“Professor Snape,” she said, hoping to hide the small bout of nerves she got whenever he spoke to her. “What brings you down here today?” He stepped into the room and surveyed the clean, though slightly cluttered room.    


“I came to check in on my students’ progress. Is everyone adjusting well?” he asked, his sight settling on the young, blonde teacher. Iris nodded.   


“They seem to be progressing well. Marks are good. It’s quite well, if I should say so,” she said, determined not to let him get under her skin.  
Snape surveyed her silently before nodding.   


“I see. One word of advice. Stick to the book. Those potions are in there for a reason and I do not need third years running around making unauthorized concealment potions,” he said, his eyes narrowing. Iris took a deep breath and tried very hard not to glare at the man. The only thing he ever seemed to say to her was some sort of criticism for her teaching methods.   


“I am sticking to the book, however that shouldn’t mean every so often we can learn something more interesting,” she said. “I assure you, everyone will pass their exams with flying colors at the end of the year.” She held his stare, never shirking away. Snape huffed, obviously not happy to hear her talk back to him. She had gone out of her way to avoid him for the most part and their sporatic interactions since that first day of classes were often short and mostly one-sided.   


But now, hearing the edge in her voice, seeing the way she stared defiantly at him, that cold harsh edge. He kept comparing her to Lily and her warm kindness.   
Iris rolled her eyes, catching his train of thought.  


“For god’s sake, I am my own person - not her,” she exclaimed loudly, her eyes flashing green. “Would you get that through your thick head, Snape.” Snape’s eyes widened. It was the first time she had acknowledged out loud that she read his thoughts. Or yelled at him. His eyes narrowed.    


“It would do you good to keep your emotions under control, Professor Baker,” he said. “We wouldn’t want any accidents. Or for anyone to find out things they shouldn’t know.”    


“I’ve got it under control,” Iris said calmly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes again. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a tutoring session to prepare for.” With a woosh of cloth, 

Snape turned and swept out of the room, his cloaks trailing behind him.   


Iris groaned as soon as he left and nearly stamped her foot, frustrated that in a couple minutes he had managed to ruin her perfectly good mood. She did have everything under control, though. It had been weeks since she had felt any strong waves of anxiety. Even her nightmares and flashbacks seemed to have fallen to a small trickle. For the most part anyway. She had grown more social over the past month, no longer rushing through meals in the Great Hall so she could escape to her room out of fear she could lose it. Or sheltering herself from others.   


She turned and looked out the window at the grounds surrounding the castle, taking a deep cleansing breath. Yes. She was more in control of herself than she had ever felt before in the past. Perhaps being normal, finding a balance between being busy and calm, and being with Harry and others - this was the key to maintaining control. Being an active part of the wizarding community and using magic regularly rather than in secret or sporadically when the need arose.    


“Professor Baker, we’re here,” Harry announced as he and Ron rushed into her office. Iris turned to face them, smiling.    


“Good to see you two are learning to be on time,” she said. She waved her wand and shut the door behind them, then place wards on both that would keep anyone from entering. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and allowed her disguise to fall away, standing before the two boys as Iris.    


“Much better,” she said. She then turned to the chemistry set and looked about. “Let’s see… I was thinking today we might try working on something a bit more complex. Really test your abilities.”   


“Harry needs it… bloody won a bottle of Felix Felicius the first day of class. He’s become Slughorn’s pet,” Ron muttered. Harry glared at him a bit, but Iris smiled in approval.   


“Is that so? Good work, Harry. Though I think it doesn’t need to be said that you should be careful with that. Potent stuff,” she commented.   


“I understand,” Harry responded.   


The two walked up and stood at each side of her, staring at the set. Harry was more than used to it by now, though the sheer size of it, along with all the many pieces, still amazed Ron. She walked over to her desk and picked up a piece of parchment with a list of ingredients listed and handed it to the two.   


“Here is everything we’ll need. You can find them in the storeroom over there,” she said. Ron and Harry poured over the list then moved to the small door on the other side of Iris’ desk.    


“How is it you learned potions, anyway?” she heard Ron ask from within the walk-in storeroom. Iris turned to look at the two through the open door. While she had shared many details of her previous life with Harry, she forgot that Ron and Hermione were still left a bit in the dark.   


“There was a cook when I was child who would teach me potion-making on the sly,” she said, feeling it better to leave out some of the more sordid details of her childhood. 

“Once she saw I had a bit of a knack for it, she would sneak me books as well. I managed to carry most of them with me throughout… my travels. And I’d pick up a few here and there when I could. They were a source of great comfort.”   


The two boys emerged, two baskets of ingredients on their arms. Harry smiled at her, happy to hear her talk openly to others about some of her past.    


“What I don’t understand is how I could barely understand Snape’s classes and even Slughorn’s are hard yet, with you, it seems so easy,” Ron said as he placed the basket on the table. Iris shrugged.   


“Perhaps it’s just methods. Different people learn in different ways, I suppose. My way is easier for you to understand, though there could be someone else who struggles and found Snape much easier,” she said as she looked through the baskets to make sure they didn’t miss anything.    


“Do you teach us much like the cook taught you?” Harry ventured to ask. Iris glanced at him then continued to pull out a bulb of sorts. Smelling it deeply, she nodded.   


“For the most part. It worked with me, reckon it should work for others,” she said. She held the plant out to Harry. “Smell this and tell me if it’s fresh or not.” He cautiously took it and sniffed it, then held it to Ron.   


“I, well, it doesn’t smell off,” he said, confused. Iris smiled.    


“What do you smell?” she asked.    


“Dirt,” Ron stated. Iris’ eyes flicked to him.   


“It’s… very earthy?” Harry tried. Iris smiled. She took the bulb and put it next to her nose, breathing in deeply.    


“Earthy, yes. But also a bit sweet. Just a bit,” she handed it back to Harry, who took another deep sniff before handing it to Ron.   


“Yea, I smell that, like… apple almost,” he said.    


“Very good. Now these bulbs last quite a long time in storage, but they are best used when you can smell a hint of sweetness to them.” Ron placed it back into the basket. 

“Today, we’re going to make something I call Versari. It’s purpose is simple - helps you to focus. But it can get a bit complicated to make. Took me quite a few trials before I got it right, but comes in very handy when you need to stay alert.”    


“Will definitely come in handy for some of our classes,” Ron muttered. Iris chuckled. “Are you sure this is safe to make? A completely new potion off the books?” Iris shrugged.   


“Should be. I’ve used it plenty and had no lasting side effects. I’ve taught Harry several potions of my own design already,” Iris said. “But, ah, I probably wouldn’t go around mentioning you have it. Snape reamed me out today for teaching third years ‘unauthorized’ potions.”   


“Fred and George would kill for this,” Ron said, his eyes widening in glee. “They would make a killing at the shop.” Both Harry and Iris gave Ron a look. “What? I’m not going to tell them.” Iris chuckled again.   


“Now… let’s get started…”

~~~~

_Red,_ _  
__You’ve been teaching your own potions? Is that even allowed? I’m not scolding by any means, but you do seem to have some guts to teach underaged wizards to brew something so powerful right under Snape’s nose. My cap is off to you._ __  


_ We had another match this weekend against the Tornadoes. Blew them to bits, though it was a right nasty game between the rain and the beaters. Got my nose broken about half way through and could barely see between the blood and the rain. But still made some impeccable saves, if I say so myself. All those early morning practices are coming into good use. We may have a good chance at the Cup this year. That is, if they have it. There’s been talk of suspending the season, but most of the coaches have insisted we continue on - people need morale after all. _ _   
_

_ But enough about Quidditch, I want to hear more about Hogwarts and your time there. Have you found the Room of Requirement? Had some fantastic parties there in my day.  _

_Though I suppose you wouldn’t really need it for that. I can show you when I come visit if you haven’t found it yet. It’s a pretty magical place._ _  
__Well, I’ve got to get to practice again. Hope to hear from you soon._ __  


_Slightly busted but yours truly,_ _  
___O

_ ~~~~ _

_O,_ _  
__I suppose it was a bit reckless of me, but to be honest, I live for every chance I get to show up that pompous twit. I believe life here would be just perfect if he weren’t always dropping by unannounced and spoiling my perfectly good day with his moodiness and dreary thoughts of my sister. I seriously think he’s a bit obsessed with her._ __  


_ Oh dear, I hope the damage wasn’t too bad. Or that it hurt too badly. Not that I mind a crooked nose. Would just add a bit of character, I’d say. And if it hasn’t been fixed properly, I’m sure I’ve got a potion that could have it back to normal in a jiffy. Do be careful. I don’t know what I’d do if you were unable to write to me. I really enjoy your letters. _ _   
_

_ Hogwarts is, well, amazing. I feel I’m learning new things every day. With my free time, I’ve taken to developing new potions that are a bit more useful than the ones I made previously. And I’ve gotten quite close to some of the professors - namely McGonagall and Sprout. I’ve never had the chance to stay in one place for so long and develop such friendships - especially with other women - so it’s been very much a blessing. Though I do miss talking to Tonks as well. I feel a sense of calm here that I’ve never had before.  _

_ Both said they had you as a student, though have yet to divulge any stories. Perhaps I should ask them the next time we meet… _ _   
_

_ Got class coming up. Write back quickly! _ _   
_

_Anticipating stories,_ _  
__Red_

_ ~~~~ _

_Red,_ _  
__Do not under any circumstances ask those two for stories about me. I would die of embarrassment if you found out some of the things I got up to in my school days. At the very least, wait until I’m there to thoroughly explain myself. And know that I’ve grown up a lot since my school days. (At least I hope so…)_ __  


_ Though I am happy to hear that you are doing well and enjoying your time there. McGonagall is a good woman to have as a friend. I never spent much time with Professor Sprout, being Gryffindor and addicted to Quidditch, but I do respect her.  _ _   
_

_ Is Snape that bad? Perhaps you should mention something to Dumbledore. Or I could have a stern talking to with him when I visit. I don’t quite like the idea of him hovering about. Rather loathsome bloke. I wish I had had someone like you to teach me potions rather than him. Might have stuck with me more. _ _   
_

_ And don’t fear for my nose. It’s right as rain, thanks to our team’s healers. Though I wouldn’t say no to anything you’ve concocted. I’m sure it would be top shelf.  _ _   
_

_ And I will always write back to you - even if I’m laid up in St. Mungo’s. Writing to you is often the highlight of my day. Almost as much as reading your letters in return. It’s not quite the same as our chats in person, but close enough. For now. I do miss seeing you. The real you. I hope to come visit soon. _ _   
_

_Your straight-nosed Quidditch player,_ _  
__O_

_ ~~~~ _

_Red,_ _  
__Is it okay if I call you that? I know it’s your thing with Oliver, but seems so fitting. And makes writing a bit more exciting._ __  


_ I was beyond excited to get your owl. I had meant to send one, but hadn’t found the time. It even took me a bit to respond this time. Shacklebolt (my boss) has been keeping me quite busy. As have other things.  _ _   
_

_ So how are things at Hogwarts? I hope Snape’s not bothering you too much. He’s really just vile sometimes. Have you met Professor Sprout? I think you two would get along well. She could probably fill you in on new plants to use for potions.  _ _   
_

_ Sorry I can’t write much. I’m trying to get this out before I have to go out again. All this running around. I wish I could come visit, but with my work schedule it might be nearly impossible, though I’ll do what I can. I just feel like we could talk more openly in person. _ _   
_

_Take care, Red._ _  
__Tonks_

_ ~~~~ _

_Tonks,_ _  
__Nicknames do add a bit of mystery. Perhaps I should come up with one for you. Maybe Rainbow Brite? Though I’m not sure you’d know who that is…_ __  


_ Snape has a habit of dropping by unannounced just to let me know how horrible a teacher he thinks I am. But I don’t let it bother me too much. If I can handle drunk muggles at a pub, I can handle him. Outside that, Hogwarts is amazing. I see why you and Oliver think so fondly of it. I’ve yet to do much exploring, but I have been spending time in the greenhouses with Professor Sprout. She is quite lovely and has been teaching me a bit about all the . It’s so wonderful to have such resources available for potions. If you’re still having issues with stealth, I think I may be on to developing something for that. It’s not quite right yet, but a bit more experimenting and I should have it. _ _   
_

_ And don’t worry about getting back to me right away. I understand how important your work is. It’s just nice to hear from you when I can. Take care and stay safe! _ _   
_

_ Red _

~~~~

Iris sat in her comfy armchair, smiling slightly as she listened to Professors McGonagall and Sprout brightly go over their days on the sofa. She had grown quite close to the two over the passing weeks and they had taken to having tea (or on a occasion, brandy) a few nights a week. Professor Sprout - or Pomona as she insisted Iris refer to her - proved quite helpful in teaching Iris about the many magical plants growing in the greenhouses that she had not yet heard of, which Iris now visited often as her desire to expand her potion skills grew. She still wasn’t quite close enough that Iris felt comfortable enough to let her know who she truly was, but perhaps soon.   


Iris was finding that she was beginning to flourish at Hogwarts and had even taken to testing out new potions that were less practical jokes and more just practical. Concealment potions, healing potions and the like.   


And she enjoyed the companionship. While she enjoyed her time with Harry, Ron and Hermione, she needed more adult friendships in her life.    


“I see you got another owl today,” Minerva said knowingly as she sipped at her brandy. The three women were seated, as usual, in Iris’ rooms, which they all found more private. She and Dumbledore had outdone themselves with warding it. Pomona giggled a bit and she flashed a grin at the younger witch. Iris blushed slightly, taking a sip of her own brandy before answering.    


“I did, though I haven’t had much time to respond just yet,” she said.   


“How is dear Oliver,” Pomona asked.   


“Mostly in one piece,” Iris answered. “He said he’s gotten a few injuries in the past few matches, but seems to be healing well. He wants to come visit.”   


“That would be lovely,” Minerva said. I would love to see my old student again. Perhaps he’ll make time to catch the first match of the season. It is his old house - Gryffindor.” Iris nodded, getting lost momentarily in the thought of Oliver here. At Hogwarts. With her. It was a lovely thought.   


“I believe someone is quite smitten,” Pomona joked, taking in Iris’ slight smile as she stared into space. Minerva’s laughter brought her back to the present, her cheeks once again turning bright red. She took a deep breath and sighed.   


“I suppose so,” she admitted. “He is very kind. And handsome.”   


“There was a dashing photo of him in the latest Witch Weekly,” Pomona said. “During training. I must say, he’s most definitely grown up,” she added, with a wink.   


“Pomona! This is one of our old students that you’re talking about,” Minerva chided, though Iris could see the twinkle in her eye.    


“Yes, yes, but he hasn’t been our student for a good three years, Minerva. Very much a grown man now,” she said, sipping her brandy. Iris laughed out loud at the antics of the two older teachers.    


“I should like to see it,” she said. “He always looks quite dashing to me, but I’ve yet to see him in action.” Both Pomona and Minerva stared at her with small smiles. “As in playing Quidditch! My god, are your brains always this far in the gutter?”   


“You must forgive us, Lauren dear, it’s been a long while since we’ve had another professor that we could have a bit of fun with,” Pomona said. “Especially one so young as yourself, and involved with such a handsome man.”   


“How many times must I tell you - Oliver and I aren’t really involved. More just… friends,” Iris said, before bringing her glass to her lips again, attempting to hide her face. The two older women looked at each other and grinned before looking back at Iris.    


“He writes to you several times a week, dear. I’d say that’s a mite closer to ‘involved’ than ‘friendship,’” Minerva said.    


“And he says he wants to come visit you,” Pomona added. “I do believe he may be just as smitten with you and you are with him.”   
Iris allowed herself to grin at the women. She still had her reservations about how close she would allow Oliver to get. While she felt better, she still wasn’t completely sure that she would be able to control herself and keep things in check. There was always the chance of an accident. At that thought, her face darkened a bit.   


“I suppose we’ll see,” she finally said, meeting Minerva’s eyes. “One can’t be too sure that things will work out.” The older witch sighed and offered a smiled of reassurance, knowing exactly what she was talking about.    


“I think you might be surprised just how understanding Oliver can be,” she said carefully, not wanting to reveal too much about Iris’ secret. “I believe that he can handle a lot more than you think.” Iris smiled sadly, and looked down at her glass.   


“One can hope,” she murmured. “One can hope.”


	13. Chapter 13

A week later, the Great Hall was bustling with activity that morning. Iris sat at the head table barely able to eat her breakfast. She felt as nervous as if she were the one playing in the match that day. She glanced over at Harry at the Gryffindor table, laughing and talking with his friends as though it were just another day.   


“Excited about the game, Lauren?” Minerva said, leaning over towards the young witch. Iris jumped and laughed nervously.    


“I suppose I am,” she said, picking at her food. “I’ve never seen Quidditch before, so I’m quite curious what it’s actually like.”   


“It is quite fantastic,” Professor McGonagall said. At that moment a hush came across the hall. McGonagall smiled as she noticed who was standing at the entrance. “And it would appear as though you have a personal expert to guide you through the game.” Iris looked up from her plate, confused. She looked over to where everyone else appeared to be looking as whispers abounded. Standing at the entrance to the Great Hall was none other than Oliver Wood, decked out in denims and a pullover, though his hard-earned muscles were still visible. As their eyes met, he grinned, walking over to the head table purposely. The whispers erupted into excited chatter and nervous giggles from many of the young witches.   


“Why, Oliver, how good to see you,” Professor McGonagall said as he reached the table.   


“Likewise, Professor. It’s good to be back at Hogwarts,” he said, nodding his head to her, though pointedly ignoring Snape. But he was back looking at Iris. “Hello, Red.” Iris blushed furiously, very aware of the looks and chatter going on around them.   


“Oliver,” she said, attempting to keep some form of formality in front of the students.   


“Hope you don’t mind me stopping by unannounced. I thought I’d like to see my old house in their first match today. And perhaps catch up a bit,” he said, his grin widening.   


“Not at all,” Iris answered. “I could use a refresher on Quidditch.”   


“There’s a bit of time before the match. Perhaps, you’d like to show Professor Baker around? She’s still getting acclimated to the castle,” Professor McGonagall suggested.   


“Of course, if you’re up for it?” he asked. Iris nodded furiously.   


“Of course,” she said, standing. She walked around the table and met Oliver. He offered her his arm and led her out the hall.   


“I imagine rumors are already flying about those two. Professor Baker would do better than to attract too much attention,” Snape droned from next to McGonagall. She looked at him and tsked.   


“They are young, Severus. Let them have their fun,” she said smiling.

~~~~

Oliver led Iris out of the castle and onto the grounds, walking slowly and allowing the two to enjoy the nice weather. Iris took a deep breath and closed her eyes a bit, basking in the clean air and bright sunshine. It was a bit chilly, but the oversized blue plaid coat she had on kept her warm, as did the navy beret. She was happy to find out that she wouldn’t need to dress so formally on the weekends. While she enjoyed the beautiful robes that Harry and the others had picked out for her, they were often heavy and a bit cumbersome when out for a walk.   


“It’s so beautiful here. So much better than smoggy, ol’ London,” she said, opening her eyes and looking up at Oliver. He was watching her more than where they were going. 

But then again, he probably knew the Hogwarts grounds like the back of his hand.   


“I see the air has been good for you,” he said, smiling. She nodded.   


“It has… I feel like… dunno, like I’m finally figuring out who I am here,” she said, looking out at the grounds. He was leading them down towards the lakeshore.    


“It’s good to see you smile more. As much as I miss being able to visit you whenever I want, I enjoy more seeing you like this,” he said. Iris blushed slightly, keeping her eyes on the path in front of them and her head slightly down.   


_ “Get yourself together, Iris. You must keep it together,”  _ she mentally scolded herself.    


“So… exactly how much trouble did you get into while you were at Hogwarts,” she asked, glancing at him. She figured his school days were a much safer topic to start with. Oliver laughed loudly. It was a warm sound that resonated. Iris could feel the deep rumble.   


“Oh, a bit here and there, but not too much. Mostly I was on the Quidditch field. Or coming up with Quidditch plays. But I often hung around the Weasley twins and they were always up to no good,” he said.    


“They do seem to be quite mischievous blokes,” Iris admitted.    


“Aye, they are. Drove me crazy when we were all on the Gryffindor team together. I could barely get them focused enough to actually practice. They’d probably spend the entire time hitting bludgers at each other if I’d had let them.”   


“That’s the… mean buggers that follow the players around, right?” Iris asked, looking up at him. He nodded.   


“They were beaters on the team. Fairly good as well. I think they took a bit of perverse joy in trying to knock the opposing team off their broomsticks,” he said as they reached the lake’s edge and began walking along the shore. Iris gasped in concern.   


“I hope no one got too hurt,” she said, imagining young children plummeting to the ground from meters up. Oliver laughed and patted her hand that was in the crook of his arm.   


“I assure you, it’s perfectly safe. No one has died in Quidditch in a very, very long time. And the injuries are treatable - though sometimes it takes a few days or weeks in hospital,” he said. Iris’ eyes widened as a small tinge of fear flew through her while she thought of Harry and the possibility he’d get hurt. She didn’t even register that Oliver’s hand was still resting on top of hers.   


“Is it… is it dangerous being a seeker,” she asked, looking up at Oliver. He stopped and turned to face her, taking both of her hands in his. Smiling reassuringly down at her.   


“I promise you, Red,” he said. “Harry is perfectly safe. He may get banged up a bit, but he’s not in mortal peril playing Quidditch at Hogwarts.” Iris stared at him and took a deep breath, drawing in strength from his reassurance.    


“Okay,” she said finally. She smiled up at him, then quickly turned and started walking along the shoreline again, not wanting to linger too long staring into his eyes. She was sure that she’d lose it and do or say something she shouldn’t. Or he would. She didn’t regret opening up to him about her childhood a bit, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready to share more. Not when they were having such a good time.Oliver quickly reached her side, taking her arm on his again.   


“It’s a rush, really. Quidditch. Whether you’re playing or watching. Though I prefer playing,” he continued. Iris nodded, starting to relax a bit. If Oliver said Harry would be safe, than he would be safe.    


“I’m actually quite excited to finally get to see it, after hearing you and Harry talk so much about it,” she said, daring to glance up at him.    


“I have to admit, I’m quite excited to see you watch it for the first time,” he said, staring down at her. Iris blushed slightly, feeling his gaze. She was sure he noticed, which made her blush even more. “Looks as though you’re living up to your namesake,” he teased. Iris laughed and shook her head.   


“It’s just the sun,” she explained feebly, knowing he knew full and well she was blushing.    


“Well then, perhaps we should get you over to the Quidditch field to pick out a nice spot in one of the faculty boxes away from the sun,” he said, leaning down towards her. Iris smiled and nodded.   


“I suppose we should.”

~~~~

Iris sat in the bleachers, her face flushed pink from excitement and the fall air. She leaned forward so she could better see the field. Players dressed in red and green robes circled the stadium on broomsticks, warming up for the big game. The stadium roared with cheers and chants as nearly the whole school and showed up to watch the first big showdown of the season.   


“This is amazing,” she exclaimed, smiling over at Wood. The collective energy of the crowd had greatly affected her. She felt her heart soaring much like the players were.   


“Like I said, it’s quite exciting your first time, isn’t it?” he asked, a twinkle in his eye. Several of the young witches around them were beginning to swoon over the handsome Quidditch player. Iris nearly laughed imagining all the rumors being spread about the new potions professor and the Quidditch player. It was only his first year off reserve, but already he was generating a bit of a buzz.   


“Oh it is,” she said. She knew that she was getting too close, but the surprise of his visit and the excitement of her first Quidditch game was too joyous and overwhelming for her to keep up any walls. Besides, she knew Harry was happy she made it out to watch him play. “Look! I see Harry!” she shouted, pointing to a figure in the distance flying in a large circle around the top of the stadium. Wood squinted and covered his eyes against the sun.   


“You have amazing eyes. I almost can’t make him out.” Iris shrugged and smiled to herself, knowing exactly how she could tell it was him. Even at the distance, she could feel the thumping of his heart and the adrenaline running through his veins. He wanted to beat Slytherin. Bad.   


“Professor Baker, Mr. Wood, I’ve found you at last,” Professor McGonagall greeted as she stepped into the box and took a seat on the other side of Iris.   


“Professor McGonagall,” Oliver said politely.   


“So, I take it this trip was mostly to check out your old team’s new captain?” she asked with a knowing smile. Iris laughed softly as she shook her head. Of course, Minerva would say something.   


“That among other things,” he said, grinning. Iris blushed again as she smiled quietly.   


“So, professor, how was the Gryffindor team back in Oliver’s day?” Iris asked, cheekily as she glanced at him. Her spirits were so high, she couldn’t help but flirt a little with him.    


“Oh, it was quite good, though had a bit of bad luck. They were quite close to winning the Cup a few times, but fell just short of it,” she said. “Wood here tried to drown himself in the showers after a particularly bad loss to Hufflepuff his last year.”   


“I was not seriously trying to drown myself,” Oliver scoffed. “I’m not sure who started that, but no. You can’t even drown yourself in a shower. Besides, we did actually win the Cup that year. Thanks in part to Harry.” Iris looked back at the field, laughing.   


“Right, so how does it go again?” she asked.   


“Well… Quidditch is fairly easy to understand. You have your keeper, which guards the goals, and then your chasers, which score using quaffles. One goal is 10 points. Then you have your beaters which run defense with the bludgers.”   


“And then seekers, like Harry,” Iris said as she watched the teams continue their warm-ups.   


“Yes, and they are to find the snitch. Once they catch the snitch, the game is over and the team who finds it is awarded 150 points,” he added.   


“But… that doesn’t always mean they win,” she said cautiously, trying to remember what had been explained to her before.   


“Correct. It depends on how many points the chasers have before the snitch is found,” he said. Iris nodded and glanced down at Hermione who was sitting in front of her.   


“Nervous about Ron,” she asked quietly after leaning over. Hermione fidgeted in her seat.   


“A bit,” she said, before her face turned furious for a moment as she caught sight of Harry. “Though, at the moment I could kill Harry.” Iris laughed softly to herself as she looked into the young witch’s mind to see what she was furious about.   


For a moment, she herself was a bit upset with Harry. Until she tuned into Harry’s thoughts and realized he hadn’t actually gone through with it. She giggled to herself and watched as Ron flew circles around the hoops   


“What’s so funny?” Oliver asked. Iris shook her head and smiled.   


“Nothing, I just think this ought to be a good game,” she said.   


The game began with the release of the balls. It proved to be every bit exciting as Wood had promised. Iris sat on the edge of her seat nearly the entire time, trying to watch while also trying to keep her focus on Harry. She had to admit that it worried her anytime he was out of sight. It had been second nature way before now to always keep him out of danger, so it was proving difficult to relax. She knew he was perfectly safe, but it didn’t stop her from gasping and gripping the edge of her seat or Wood’s hand every time Harry dived or zoomed by.   


“Is it always this heart-stopping,” she said breathlessly as Harry nearly collided with a Slytherin player.   


“Yes, isn’t it wonderful?” Wood asked.   


“Terrifying is more like it,” Iris said. Wood grabbed her hand a squeezed it, pulling her attention from the game to him.   


“You don’t have to worry,” he said softly. “Sure players get hurt, but Harry’s fine. He’s not going to die.” She took a deep breath and tried to relax.   


“Very well,” she said, smiling wobbly. “I just can’t help worrying for him.” She turned back to the game just in time to see Ron block another goal. “Looks as though Ron is doing quite well.” Hermione stood from her seat and cheered.   


“Yes!” she shouted. “I knew he could do it!” Iris laughed at the young girl’s enthusiasm.   


“Ah, young love,” she said quietly. She turned and noticed Wood was staring intently at her, a soft smile on his face.   


“It is a thing to behold, isn’t it?” he said. Iris felt herself begin to blush yet again for probably the 20th time that day.   


“I just hope one of them comes clean to the other some time soon,” she said, looking back at the game.   


“I’m sure they will. These things have a way of working themselves out,” he said, squeezing her hand again. Her blush deepened. She had a very strong feeling he wasn’t just talking about Ron and Hermione. Her heart began to race with excitement. But just as it picked up, it sank. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and pulled her hand from his. She knew she couldn’t let him get any closer, and yet, he had a way of sneaking his way through her defenses. Wood didn’t say anything, offering her space instead of questions.   


“Oh look, I think Harry’s found the snitch again,” Iris said after she opened her eyes. She pointed to a tiny dot zooming through the sky.   


“Looks like Slytherin has found it too,” Wood said, covering his eyes to get a better look. A small green dot seemed to be speeding towards the invisible snitch from the opposite direction of Harry. Iris slowly stood, her heart speeding up. Something felt wrong.   


“Neither are slowing down,” she said. “They’re going to run into each other.” Wood stood next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder, gently massaging her arms.   


“Stay calm. This is a common maneuver. One of them will pull away,” he whispered in her ear. He turned back to the game. Both of the dots continued speeding towards each, neither not giving in. “They aren’t going to hit each other.”   


At that moment, it seemed the entire stadium was holding its breath, watching the two seekers speeding towards the snitch. Wood wasn’t sure what was going on with Iris, but he was starting to feel as though something was wrong.   


“Hold my hand, Red,” Wood said. When she didn’t respond, he shook her slightly. “Hold my hand, Red. Focus on me,” he said a bit more forcefully. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Iris shook her head slightly, but still focused on the two players. She held his hand in a death grip.   


“He’s not in danger,” he whispered in her ear. Iris’ eyes were glued to the scene. It seemed that everything was happening in slow motion. She focused her thoughts on Harry.   


_ “Almost… got it…,”  _ he thought.   


_ “He must be kept safe,”  _ she thought over and over. In the moment before it seemed the two would collide, Iris could feel the power beginning to rouse within her, first a slow simmer but then increasing by the second into a boil. It started in her back and then spread towards her hands and the rest of her body. She focused every fiber of her being on Harry as she started to raise her left hand. Wood felt the air around Iris begin to shift as she appeared to have gone into a trance. The hand holding his was growing hot - unnaturally hot. Her eyes kept flashing from blue to green. It felt like static electricity was coming from the fingertips of the hand she was slowly raising.    


Something was wrong.   


“Professor McGonagall,” he said, trying to get her attention. “Red. Red, look at me.” McGonagall turned her attention to the young professor standing next to her.   


“Oh dear,” she said, urgently, noting what was happening. “We’ve got to calm her or distract her.” Wood looked at her confused.    


“Harry,” Iris murmured.    


“Harry is fine,” Wood said urgently in her ear, attempting to not draw too much attention. Thankfully everyone was on their feet watching the match play out.    


At that moment, Harry reached out and grabbed the snitch, deftly pulling away from the near collision. The Slytherin seeker flew passed him as the crowd erupted into cheers. Wood turned Iris to face him and pulled her into a strong embrace, forcing her to break eye contact.   


“Iris,” he whispered in her ear as he stroked the back of her head. “Iris, come back to me. Breathe.” Iris blinked several times as her eyes settled back into blue. She shook her head a bit, as if to clear out cobwebs. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing her racing heart to slow down. She could feel the power drain from her body. The air around her settled again. For a moment she leaned her forehead against his shoulder.   


“Oh my god,” she breathed. Wood let go and looked down at her, concern etched across his face.   


“Merlin, it’s good to have you back. You went somewhere there for a minute,” he said, hoping to calm her. Instead, fear filled Iris’ eyes.   


“Oh god,” she said, frantically looking at the people around her. They were all busy cheering and jumping around. Only McGonagall, Hermione and Wood seemed to be aware that anything had gone on. Granted, that didn’t stop Iris from panicking. She had almost lost control and she was terrified at what she would have done. Her thoughts had been solely focused on protecting Harry, but sometimes even with the best of intentions, her lack of full control over her magic had unintentional, less than stellar results.   


“Miss Baker, are you alright,” Professor McGonagall asked from behind Iris. Iris pushed herself away from Wood and looked at the older professor, catching her underlying question.   


“I think, I think… the excitement just got to be a bit much,” she said, attempting to smile though failing miserably. “I think, I should go.” Before saying anything more, she quickly pushed passed McGonagall and quickly rushed out of the stands, her blonde hair flying behind her. Wood went to follow.    


“Red, wait!” he shouted after her, though she barely heard it over the cheering.   


Iris turned a corner, confident there was no one watching. As soon as Wood followed, he found it empty. He looked around, confused. How could she had apparated here? He paused for a moment then kept moving, thinking he knew where to find her.


	14. Chapter 14

Iris appeared in her chambers as herself, too tired to keep up the charade. She threw off her cloak and hat and paced back and forth in the sitting room, trying to hold herself together. She had almost lost it back there. It was a Quidditch match, for god’s sake. And yet, it was just further proof that she barely had a handle on her magic. She needed to leave. It was too dangerous.   


“What was I thinking?” she said out loud.   


“You were just worried for Harry’s safety, nothing more. I dare say that’s nothing to be ashamed of,” a voice said from the corner of the room. Iris stopped pacing and looked over as Dumbledore stepped out from where he had been hiding.   


“I almost ruined everything! I almost lost control,” she yelled. “We all know how dangerous it is when I can’t control it. I could have hurt someone. That poor Slytherin, by chance.”   


“Now, now, my dear, I thought you showed perfect control. You were able to contain the magic. Anyone who does not know about you merely saw a professor worried for the well-being of her student,” he said calmly.   


“But… I could feel it building up. If Oliver hadn’t been there to distract me, I, I could of-,” she stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand.   


“Iris, you must believe in yourself more. You can control it and what’s more, you can bend it to your will. And remember, you are perfectly safe here. As is Harry. You do not need to let fear rule your life any longer,” he said. Iris took a deep breath and nodded.    


“Thank you, Professor,” she said, finally. Dumbledore smiled and walked up to her, patting her on the shoulder.   


“You can control your power,” he said. He then turned and walked towards the door. “Though, I believe you left a very confused Quidditch player in your wake.” Iris grimaced.   


“I suppose I have some explaining to do,” she said.   


“Only what you feel comfortable with,” he responded. “However, I might add that he is a very trustworthy person, should you wish to divulge more. And he does seem to genuinely care for you deeply,” Iris nodded.   


“I’ll think about it,” she said. Dumbledore smiled and opened the door.   


“Well, hello Oliver. How nice of you to come to watch our first game. I’m sure you’ll want to stop by the festivities in your old house,” Dumbledore said.   


“Yes, Professor. I was just stopping by to see if Professor Baker would care to join me,” Iris heard from the hallway.   


“I will leave you to it,” the professor said as he stepped passed Wood and continued on his way. Wood cautiously walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.   


“Are you alright?” he asked, keeping his distance. He was surprised to see Iris had dropped her Professor Baker form. Iris smiled weakly. “Gave me a bit of a scare there, ” he admitted.   


“I’m fine,” she said quietly. “I just… it’s a bit difficult for me whenever Harry is in danger, no matter how slight it might be.” Wood stepped closer.   


“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Oliver said, he looked to the ground contemplating if he was going to come out and just ask what he had just witnessed. He glanced at Iris and noted the various emotions running across her face. Seemed she was fighting her own inner battle. Might as well just come out with it.   


“I know that things are… a bit complicated, but… what just happened out there? You were in some sort of trance and your hand, it got unnaturally hot. The air… changed,” he said. “I know you have your reasons for keeping things from me, which I respect, but… that was… it was nothin’ I’ve ever seen before.”   


Iris stared at him a moment. He did need to know some things. She walked over and sat down in a chair and motioned for him to sit on the sofa. She sat a moment, collecting her thoughts and trying to determine how to start.   


“I’m not like other witches,” she said plainly. “I didn’t learn magic, not really. It more just, came to me, I guess. Because of that, I sometimes have difficulty controlling it.” She looked up at Oliver who was mulling over her response.   


“So, at the match today, when you saw Harry possibly in danger, you started to lose control of it?” he asked. Iris nodded. “Well… that’s not so bad.” He leaned towards her, resting his elbows on his knees and smiled reassuringly. “I dare say I’ve had days where I let mine get the best of me too.”   


Iris looked at the fireplace and frowned. Of course he would play off the danger. Granted he didn’t really fully understand the danger that he was in just being near her.   


“It’s a bit more than that, Oliver. I’m… it’s not safe to be around me,” she said, unable to look at him. Oliver laughed softly.   


“I’m sure it’s nothing I can’t handle,” he said. Iris rolled her eyes a bit and turned back to him.   


“I don’t think you understand,” she started.   


“What’s there to understand? Due to circumstances of your life, you never got to properly learn magic so now it’s a bit erratic. It doesn’t change-”   


“I could kill you, Oliver,” Iris said tersely. Oliver sat up, stunned into momentary silence. “I don’t really understand it - I don’t think anyone, even Dumbledore, really understands it. All I know is I’m capable of doing some terrible things and I worry that someday I might completely lose it.”   


She watched him as he allowed what she had just said sink in before she continued. The only way he would understand is if she just came out with everything.   


“I have certain gifts. I guess I’ve had them from birth, though I couldn’t use or didn’t realize I could use a fair bit of them until I was older. I could change my appearance from birth, but the rest came later,” she said. “I can read minds. I can appear and go just about anywhere regardless of wards or protective spells. They don’t work on me. I can sense Harry and I know when he’s in danger and I don’t need a wand to do magic.”    


She reached out to the fire with her fingers spread out. Slowly, she closed it into a fist and as she did so, the flame decreased. She then opened her fist and the flame grew once again.   


“My apologies, but I don’t see how any of that could be dangerous. Seems to be more a gift than anything,” Oliver said, his eyes full of awe for the woman sitting across from him. He had always felt that she was special, but he had no clue she would be this special. Iris huffed and stood up, beginning to pace behind her chair.    


“These are just… small parts of a larger, more dangerous whole,” she said, speaking faster and more frenziedly as she continued. “I possess an ancient magic. It’s said to be descended from Greek gods. I don’t know how I got it, but I have it. Ultimately, it wants to protect me, and those I love, but sometimes I feel it start to take over and bad things happen. I could end up unintentionally destroying everything around me. And sometimes, if I’m not careful, something as harmless as someone jumping out from a dark corner could set me off.”   


She stopped pacing and stared at Oliver, breathing heavily. Oliver studied her, still processing everything she had just said.   


“I don’t want to put your life in more danger than it already is… And it will be if you stay too close,” she finished, her face stoic, though Oliver could sense the turmoil just under the surface.    


“Iris, I put my life in danger nearly every day, and no, I’m not talking about the Quidditch field. I am a member of the Order. I’d be in the same amount of danger with or without you near me. You don’t need to worry about my safety,” he said.   


“Yes, I do. I almost lost it today. I almost gave away who I was and I could have hurt someone. I think… I think it’s best if we stop things where they are before I accidentally hurt you,” she said. Wood sat back in his chair and contemplating.   


“I don’t know if I can do that,” he finally stated. Iris looked up at him, confused.   


“I don’t think you understand-”   


“No, I don’t think you understand. I don’t care about the risk. If there is anything I can do to protect you, I will do it,” he said. “That’s what friends do.”   


“But there is nothing you can do to protect me,” Iris said. “You can’t protect me from myself.”    


“I don’t believe that for one second…”    


“Really, I don’t think you understand just how serious this situation is,” she yelled. “You could get killed, Oliver.”   


“There are a number of things that could kill me, Iris,” Oliver said, standing. “It’s the the times that we are living in. People are already out there dying and disappearing every day. But I’d rather die protecting someone that I care about.” Iris was stunned into silence. “I meant what I said. I’m not abandoning you.”   


“Oliver, I could kill you,” she said again, nearly sobbing. “Not Voldemort, not a Death Eater. Me. I’m terrified of hurting you. I know I couldn’t live with myself if I did that.” She lean forward on the back of the chair and buried her face in her hands. Oliver was silent. Iris sighed and looked up at him. Before she could say anything more, he walked over to her, though still leaving a bit of space between them. He reached out and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.   


“I’m not afraid of you, Iris,” he said softly, looking down at her. “I could never be afraid of you. And you don’t need to be afraid for me or of me. Don’t push me away out of fear.”   


Iris looked up at him. The old desire to run was there, like a dull ache, at the back of her mind. She was trying to push him away, as she had done with everyone up to this point. She told herself it was always for the best - for her safety or others - even though the one thing she had always desired more than anything was a place to belong. She was finally finding that now. Though she was slowly realizing that while in the past she always thought the obstacle to having a normal life was her magic perhaps it was her inability to let people in.   


“I… I just…,” she looked at him, tears now falling down her face. “I can’t help the way I feel. I am afraid. I lost the only two people who had ever loved me. And then I spent the rest of my life up to this point hiding and feeling abandoned. Never knowing what would happen the next day. Never really knowing who I was running from. And then, everything changed.   


“Dumbledore finds me. I reunite with Harry. And then there’s you,” she said, her voice breaking. “I don’t know what to do with all of this. It’s quite literally the one thing I dreamed of having my whole life - friends, family - but now that it’s there, it terrifies me and all I want to do is run.”   


Iris kept looking at him as tears fell unapologetically. She wasn’t used to this. Allowing people in. She searched his eyes for some sort of answer while he stood there silently. Oliver reached out and held her chin, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.   


“You don’t have to run anymore,” he said. “I know that you can’t help feeling that way, just as I know that no amount of me telling you how safe you are will make the fear go away. But I’m begging you all the same. Don’t run. Don’t push me away. I promise I would never hurt you, Iris,” he said, dropping his hand.    


“It’s hard… Letting people in,” she admitted after a few moments. “I’ve spent so long closing myself off...”  
Oliver sighed and stepped closer to her.  


“I know, it’s not easy,” he said. “But, you don’t have to be afraid. Not of me. Not of this.” Iris held her breath. “Over these past few months… I’ve come to….,” he paused, looking to the floor and unsure of how to continue. He then looked back up at her suddenly, the look on his face determined. “I love you, Iris,” he said simply.   
Iris gasped softly. She wasn’t quite sure how to react. She knew he had feelings for her - that was more than apparent at this point - but she hadn’t expected them to go so deep. It was the first time anyone had ever said such words to her since Lily and James died. One part of her soared with elation. All she had ever hoped for was to have a family, to love someone and have someone love her. Another part of her was afraid and unsure.  


“No one’s ever said that to me before,” she said, catching her breath. A million things flew through her mind. She wasn’t sure what to say. But even she had to admit to herself that what she felt for him was something deeper than just friendship or attraction. And it was different than family. She wanted this. But the words...   


“I… I want to say it, I just…,” she looked away. Oliver leaned down and kissed her forehead.   


“I understand,” he said, his head still on the side of her head. “You don’t have to say it if you’re not ready. Take your time” Iris nodded as a wobbly smile graced her face.   


“Thank you,” she said appreciatively. “Just know that I do care very deeply for you, Oliver. And… I do want to be with you.”   


“You do?” he asked. Iris nodded.   


“If that’s what you’re asking. Though fair warning, there may be some bumps along the way,” she said lightly while smiling and attempting to dry her tears.   


Oliver slowly grinned, his brown eyes twinkling.    


“Honestly, Iris, I’ll take you bumps and all,” he said. Quickly, he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Iris was stunned, frozen at first. Of course, it wasn’t her first time being kissed, but it was certainly her first time being kissed by someone who loved her. She then let go of her fear, closed her eyes and allowed herself enjoy the moment. She reached up and held on to the front of his shirt, as if she were holding on to dear life, while Oliver ran his fingers through her red curls then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.   


It was sweet and timid at first, but Iris found herself relaxing.   


Then suddenly a knock sounded from the door, breaking Iris and Wood from their reverie. She looked over, reaching out with her mind. She could feel Harry, Ron and Hermione on the other side of the door.   


“Just a moment,” she called out, breathless. She looked back at Oliver, who was still grinning. Iris smiled back and kissed him again on the lips, quickly. She walked over to the door, smoothing her hair and clothes. She reached out and opened the door to the three.   


“Harry! Such a wonderful surprise to see you all,” she said loudly, a deep flush apparent across her face. She stepped aside, allowing the three to come in. “Please, come in.”  
Harry looked oddly at Iris as she shut the door behind them, wondering just what was going on. Hermione had said something happened during the match that seemed to shake her up, but at the moment she looked like she had just caught a snitch.  


“Harry! That was a brilliant match, lad,” Oliver said, grabbing his attention. Harry looked at Oliver, noting the matching flush across his face and the slightly disheveled look to the front of his shirt. Once again, he looked over to Iris and began grinning madly, putting two and two together. They had obviously interrupted something.   


“Thanks, Wood. We just came to check on you. Hermione mentioned there was a bit of trouble earlier,” Harry said, suddenly becoming concerned again. Iris walked around and stood next to Wood.   


“I had a moment. Seems the excitement got to be a bit much, but thanks to Oliver I’m doing much better,” she said. “It’s nothing to worry about.”   


“Good,” Harry said.   


“You didn’t have to come check on me. You should be at the party at Gryffindor. I’m sure they’re all looking for you to celebrate,” she urged.   


“I wanted to check on you first,” he said. Iris smiled at Harry, hoping to reassure him. Wood put an arm around her waist.   


“Perhaps we should all go to the party together? I’ve been hoping to see my old house,” he suggested. He looked down at Iris. Iris nodded, blushing again under the heat of Wood’s stare.    


“Sure,” she said. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as her Lauren form took over. When she opened her eyes a small look of concern crossed her face. “Are you sure they’ll want a teacher there, though?” She looked around. “I don’t want to put a stopper on the party or make things awkward.”   


“It’ll be fine. We’ll just stop by for a minute then leave them to their fun,” Oliver said. “Then we can head somewhere else to continue our conversation.” Iris smiled.    


“Alright then, let’s go,” she said, leading the way out with Oliver at her side.   


“She seems in good spirits,” Ron whispered as they followed the two adults. Already Wood was entertaining Iris with a story from his Hogwarts days. He reached down and gently took her hand in his. “I thought you said she had a sort of fit, but she looks fine now. More than fine.”   


Hermione and Harry caught each other’s eye and started laughing at Ron’s obliviousness.   


Soon enough, they had arrived at Gryffindor Tower. Iris stopped in front of the painting, unsure of what to do. She hadn’t been to the common room yet, not really being assigned to a house. Harry stepped up in front of them.   


“Allow me,” he said. “Whistlesnort.” The painting swung open. They continued in, hearing the sounds of a loud party going on. Harry walked into the common room and cheers sounded all around. Iris followed him, holding on to Oliver’s hand tightly, slightly out of anxiety at the sight of so many people crammed into one place, slightly out of the sheer joy it brought her. He looked down at her and smiled.    


“Don’t worry. We’ll just stay for a bit,” he said. She nodded.    


“Harry… you brought Professor Baker,” Seamus said in awe. Next to him, Neville’s mouth fell open.   


“Ehm, actually I brought her,” Oliver said, covering for Harry. “Harry was looking for me and I happened to be with the professor and thought she might like to see Gryffindor Tower, seeing as she hasn’t been here before.” Iris looked up at him, grateful for him to step in.   


“I studied at… a different wizarding school,” she offered, looking back at the students. “But Oliver here wanted to show me his old house. We won’t stay long or bother you.” Seamus grinned madly. Iris was sure he had probably been into something before she arrived, but decided to let it slide.    


“Welcome to Gryffindor!” Seamus shouted. Iris looked at Oliver her eyes wide, but a grin firmly planted on her face. He laughed as he led her over to a relatively calmer corner where they could watch in peace. The crowd lifted Ron onto their shoulders as Hermione stepped aside. Iris watched as he was put down and a girl with curly blonde hair walked up and kissed him squarely on the lips.   


“Oh, bother,” Iris said, watching as Hermione quietly slipped out of the room. “Was not expecting that.” She looked up at Oliver.   


“And here I thought those two had a thing for each other,” he said, still watching the crowd.   


“I did as well,” she admitted. She watched as Harry looked away, searching for someone in the crowd. He apparently found whoever it was as he stared for a bit then turned and followed Hermione out the door. Iris followed where he was looking and found Ginny Weasley in a corner snogging with a young black student.   


“Oh dear,” she said. “Appears as if poor Harry has left heartbroken as well,” she said. Oliver followed her gaze and said the youngest Weasley. He sighed and shook his head.    


“School,” he said. Iris looked up at him and shrugged.    


“So, bring back fond memories?” she asked, her eyes filled with mirth.   


“Yea, actually. We had a fair bit of good times here - whether it was a party or just hanging around,” he said. Before he could continue, a young woman with light brown hair rushed up to him, her eyes lit up.   


“Wood!” she shouted. Oliver smiled down at her as she launched herself onto him. “Bloody hell, I never thought I’d see you back here.” Oliver laughed as he set her down and backed away.   


“Never thought I’d come back either, but here I am,” he said. The woman noticed Iris and suddenly became a bit more formal.   


“So sorry, Professor Baker. We haven’t had the chance to meet. I’m Katie Bell, seventh year,” she said. Iris smiled warmly.   


“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” she said, hoping to ease whatever discomfort she was feeling.   


“Katie and I were on the Gryffindor team together, what? Two, three years?” he said.   


“There abouts,” she responded a bit more reservedly, still seeming a bit nervous with a professor present.   


“She’s an excellent chaser,” Oliver continued.   


“Please, Wood, you give me too much credit. You’re the one playing for Puddlemere United now,” she exclaimed.   


“You could probably play professionally if you wanted to,” he responded. Iris smiled as she watched the two go back and forth. She could tell they still had the old team camaraderie.   


“Doubt that,” she said humbly.    


“You were excellent today.”   


“We were all quite good. Harry’s really stepped in as a decent captain. Though I’ll admit I was a bit nervous about Weasley. He was pretty bad last year,” she said. “Luckily he seems to have improved. Though he’s got nothing on you.” Oliver chuckled.   


“Eh, well, I started when I was much younger. And I had Charlie Weasley as captain my first few years,” he said. “Always thought he should have played professionally.”   


“Heard Puddlemere is doing quite well so far,” Katie said. “Think you’ve got a chance at the Cup this year?” Oliver shrugged.   


“Suppose, if there even is one. Keep hearing rumors they may suspend the season,” he said. Iris furrowed her brow.   


“Why?” she asked. Both Katie and Oliver turned and looked a bit sheepishly at Iris. They had gotten caught up in their conversation and nearly forgot she was there. Oliver reached over and grabbed her hand.   


“Safety concerns. They’re worried the matches could attract attacks,” he said. “But it’s only a slight concern,” he said hurriedly, trying to abate any fears she might have. Iris smiled and nodded.    


“That’s good to hear,” she said. Oliver turned back to Katie.   


“It’s good catching up, but I think we’re going to take our leave. Worried the longer we stay, the higher the risks of someone doing something that would get points deducted,” he said, jokingly. Katies rolled her eyes, looking out at the rowdy crowd.   


“With this lot, it’s highly possible,” she replied. She then turned and smiled at Iris.   


“It’s good to meet you, professor,” she said.    


“You as well, Katie. Feel free to stop by my office whenever,” she said. The young woman nodded. Oliver waved and the two of them made their way through the mayhem and out of the common room. “My god,” Iris said once they were in the silence outside. “Quite a ruckus.”   


“A bit much,” Oliver said. “And yet just as crazy as I remember. Though it’s got nothing on some of the after parties for Puddlemere matches.” Iris looked up at him as they walked away, an eyebrow raised.   


“Crazy parties, eh?” she said, smiling. Oliver shrugged.   


“Well… yea, but I don’t… I just stay to the side,” he said. Iris laughed.    


“That’s something I’d like to see,” she said genuinely. Oliver looked down at her a moment.   


“Well… I’m not sure what you plan to do during the holidays, but perhaps I could… spirit you away to a party,” he suggested. Iris thought a moment. A party. Something she had only dreamed of. She really wanted to go.   


“I’ll be spending Christmas with Harry at the Burrow, but maybe… Maybe I could talk to Dumbledore. See if there is something we could do,” she said, looking up at him. Oliver grinned. 

“Sounds like a plan,” he said. “Now, what should we do? I’ve a room down in Hogsmeade, if you’d care to join me for a drink?” Iris thought a moment. While part of her thought it might not be safe, she really wanted to go. And well, as long as she was in disguise and with Oliver, she figured she was safe enough. It was time to start living a bit more,  she decided. Though it was a bit of a walk. But then… Iris looked up at him and smiled.    


“I’d love to. I’ve yet to make it down to Hogsmeade,” she said. Oliver grinned.   


“Lovely. Though it’s a far bit of a walk,” he said. Iris looked around. They were completely deserted in the castle. She stopped and looked up at him.   


“I’ve an idea,” she said. She wrapped her arms around Oliver. “Hold tight.” The very next second, they were standing on the edge of Hogsmeade. Oliver gasped and looked around. He then looked down at Iris.   


“What was that?” he asked. “I thought no one could apparate in or out of Hogwarts.” Iris giggled.    


“Very true. Except remember, wards and enchantments don’t seem to work on me,” she said, as she began walking down the street. Oliver followed her. “Convenient, I suppose.” Oliver grabbed her hand as he led her towards the Three Broomsticks.    


“My, what a woman I’ve found,” he said. Iris laughed. They reached the pub and walked in, finding it relatively busy despite the empty streets.    


“Lauren!” someone called. Iris looked over and saw Professors Sprout and McGonagall seated at a table in a quiet corner, glasses in front of them. Iris suspected their usual. She smiled and waved, then looked at Oliver.   


“I suppose it’s one extreme to the other tonight,” she said, leading him to the table. Oliver gulped a bit, not sure how he felt about drinking with his old professors. As they neared the table, they notice Professor Slughorn was there as well. It seemed as though the professors were in the mood for a celebration after the match.   


“Professor Baker! How delightful to see you!” Slughorn shouted as they neared. “I’ve been meaning to visit with you since the start of term, seeing as we’re both teaching potions.” Iris smiled, telling he must already be a few drinks in by the red tint to his cheeks.   


“Professor Slughorn, such luck to run into you,” Iris said, glancing at McGonagall. “Though, pray tell, if you’re all here, who is watching the castle?” Slughorn laughed.   


“Please, please, we’re all colleagues here. It’s Horace, if you will. And Severus has everything well under control. We’re off the clock. Let’s enjoy a bit of free time. Join us. And who is this?” Oliver pulled his wand out and made a few motions, pulling up two chairs for himself and Iris.   


“This would be Oliver Wood. He was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and now plays for Puddlemere United,” McGonagall said proudly. She looked back and forth between the two young people, smiling. “And I would say he is now Lauren’s boyfriend, correct?” Oliver looked at the ground, slightly taken aback by her forward observation.    


“That would be correct,” Iris said, just as embarrassed.   


“I knew it!” Professor Sprout said, beaming. Oliver again looked down at Iris, his eyes questioning.    


“I believe Oliver and I need a drink,” Iris said. Just as she said the words Rosmerta appeared with two shots of something in hand.   


“Finally I get to meet the new professor,” she exclaimed, setting the glasses down in front of the two. “For the new professor and Hogwarts own greatest keeper. On the house.” Iris grinned at her. McGonagall held her glass up and the rest followed suite.   


“To our new professor, Lauren Baker. And… to new relationships,” she said with a wink. Oliver blanched, still not knowing how to react, but held his glass up with the rest anyway. He quickly downed his, hoping a bit of liquid courage would fortify him for this encounter. It was definitely not what he had planned. Iris laughed before downing hers as well. The rest took moderate sips.   


“Don’t look so uncomfortable, Oliver. We’re not your teachers anymore,” Sprout said, grinning. “And it’s been ever so long since we’ve had some young blood at the castle. Minerva and I quite enjoy our time with Lauren here. Granted I feel bad that we’ve not brought you to Hogsmeade yet, dear.” Iris shrugged.   


“It’s quite alright,” she said. “We should try to come back again in the future, Pomona.” She laughed as Oliver looked down at her, eyes wide. He obviously was still a bit shocked by the use of first names.   


“Yes, yes. It is quite nice to get out of the castle now and again,” McGonagall said.   


“Now, Lauren, I’ve been told you’ve been tutoring young Harry Potter,” Slughorn said. She smiled and decided to answer carefully.   


“Yes. Minerva was a bit concerned since he hadn’t quite scored high enough in potions, so she asked if I could possibly help him and Ron Weasley out a bit in catching up,” she said.   


“Well, whatever it is you’re doing, it’s working,” he exclaimed. “One of my best students. I’ve asked him to join the Slug Club.” Iris nodded and beamed with pride.   


“That’s lovely,” she said.    


“Now, I’m curious, just what have you-”   


“For Merlin’s sake, Horace, we are not here to talk about work,” Sprout exclaimed, winking at Iris. She smiled a thank you to the older woman.    


“So, Wood, what do you think of this year’s team?” McGonagall asked, attempting to steer the conversation in another direction. He was in the process of flagging down Rosmerta again.    


“Ehm… Firewhisky on the rocks,” he said as she appeared, he looked at Iris.   


“Same,” she said. Rosmerta grinned and walked away.   


“They are quite good,” he said. “Looks as though they have a good captain,” he said, turning to McGonagall. She smiled and sipped at her glass.   


“Well, Potter seemed like the best choice,” she said, obviously happy with her decision. “But… do tell. How did this happy occurrence happen?” She motioned between Oliver and Iris. The two looked at each a moment, Oliver amused to find out that Iris had confided in someone about him while Iris was slightly mortified that Minerva was bringing it up. 

“The last we spoke about it, Lauren here insisted you were just friends.” Iris’ face turned an even deeper shape of red as Oliver grinned at her.   


“So, you’ve been talking about me?” he finally said aloud.   


“Maybe a bit…”   


“Oh, come, come now,” McGonagall said. At that moment Rosmerta arrived at the table with their drinks. Iris took a long sip of hers before answering.    


“After the Quidditch match,” she said. “We had a nice long chat.”   


“And sorted a few things out,” Oliver added, taking her hand. Iris smiled at him.   


“Yea,” she said.   


“So I take it we’ll be seeing you at the castle for the Christmas holidays, Oliver?” McGonagall asked. He looked at her and nodded.

“Actually, I’m suppose to go… elsewhere,” Iris said, catching herself before she let Harry’s name slip out. “With my family.”   


“I’ll probably be there as well. Though, I was hoping to take Lauren to the Quidditch League New Year Ball as well… if that’s possible?” He was looking at Iris, though they both knew the question was more directed at McGonagall. She looked at the happy couple, and Iris had a hopeful expression on her face. The older women thought a moment before smiling and answering.   


“I think that would be a lovely idea,” she said, carefully coding her words so that only the two would understand.   


“Marvelous!” Slughorn shouted, lifting his glass again. The group lifted theirs again and took a drink.    


After about 30 minutes or so, the teachers finished their drinks and stood.   


“I fear I’m much too old to be staying out very late,” Minerva apologized. “But you young people stay for a bit longer. You should be fine here. I take it you won’t have trouble getting back to the castle?” She fixed her gaze on Iris, who shook her head no and smiled. “Very good. Good night Lauren, Oliver.”   


“Goodnight, Minerva,” Iris said. There was a round of goodbyes and then Oliver and Iris were finally alone, sipping their drinks.    


“Well, that did not go how I expect it at all,” Oliver said, grinned. Iris laughed softly and shook her head.   


“Not at all,” she said. She looked around the pub and noticed it was emptier though there were about two to three other tables of people around.    


“So… you’ll be my date to the New Year Ball this year?” he asked. “I just realized I never formally asked you.” Iris grinned and nodded.   


“I’d love to,” she said. “I’ve never been to a ball… what do people wear to these sorts of things? Giant ball gowns?” Oliver took a sip and shrugged.   


“Oh, just dress robes and such,” he said. He looked at her. “Sometimes I forget there’s a lot about this world that you don’t know, Red.” Iris nodded.   


“Yes, but I am a quick learner,” she responded. “And it’s all so… amazing. I never knew life could be this sweet.” Oliver reached over and caressed her cheek.   


“As long as I’m around, I assure you, it will continue to be,” he said softly. He took Iris’ hand and brought it to his lips.   


“I believe that,” she said with a smile. “So, so far all I’ve heard about you and Hogwarts is Quidditch with vague references to parties and the like. Tell me about something else.” Oliver laughed.   


“I did alright in class, I suppose,” he said.   


“What was your favorite?” she asked. He shrugged.   


“Definitely not potions, no offense,” he replied.   


“None taken. I know it’s not because you detest the art,” she said, smiling slightly.   


“I enjoyed Transfiguration,” he said. “McGonagall taught that.”   


“Changing things from one thing to another, right?” Iris asked. After a month and a half here, she had gotten the layout of all the classes offered. She still felt slightly embarrassed that she was learning the terms for everything - things she had been doing self-consciously for a long time now. Oliver nodded.    


“Being back here… so many memories,” he said. “I remember teaching Harry about Quidditch too.” Iris leaned closer. While she and Harry had spoken about some of his escapades at Hogwarts, she was curious to hear stories about him from others.   


“Is that so?” she said. Oliver nodded.   


“Yea, we were needing a new seeker since our previous one - Charlie Weasley - had finished school. Hadn’t had much luck, but then McGonagall pulls me out of class my fifth year and introduces me to this tiny first year with big round glasses, saying he’d be our new seeker,” he said. Iris laughed.   


“I’m sure that was a bit of a shock,” she said.    


“I thought she was crazy, to be honest. First years never make the team. But then I saw him fly and knew he would be great. Helped win his first match,” he said. Iris thought back to earlier in the day, watching the game.   


“He certainly is good,” she said, her pride in her nephew swelling yet again. “Honestly, he never ceases to amaze me. He’s become a very talented wizard and Quidditch player. And he’s just… a good person. I always worried about that a little. What he’d be like growing up with my eldest sister.”   


“I take it she’s not particularly friendly?” Oliver asked. Iris sighed.    


“From what I remember as a child - she wasn’t very warm to Lily or myself. From what I’ve observed of her with Harry, seems she’s treated him about the same. She’s muggle and just doesn’t understand our way of life or our gifts, I suppose. Sad, really. She’s the only family we have left besides each other,” she said. Oliver watched as she gazed off, wistfully.    


“Have you thought about getting back in contact? Letting her know that you’re still alive?” Oliver asked. Iris looked at him, realizing she had never even thought of that.   


“I don’t know… I’m not sure it would change anything to be honest,” she said. “She’s married a dreadful sort of man and together they’ve raised a horribly spoiled son. None of them seem to like magic.”   


“That’s a bit sad. I never realized Harry had it so bad at home,” he said, suddenly wishing he had known sooner. Perhaps he could have done more for him in school. Iris shrugged.   


“At least now we have each other,” she said, her voice sounding much brighter. “And he’s done well with the Weasleys. They seem to have taken him under their wing and been the family he needed.”   


“Yea, they’re like that,” Oliver said. “Great folks. I’ve spent a fair amount of time with them over the years, being friends with several of the older ones.” Iris nodded and reached for her glass. She emptied it and stretched. “As much as I hate to say it, I’m exhausted. It’s been a long day.” Oliver nodded.   


“That it has. I’m surprised you made it this late,” he said.    


“What time is it?” she asked. Oliver looked over at the grandfather on the other side of the pub.   


“Nearly midnight,” he said. Iris’ eyes widened.   


“I had no clue it was so late,” she said, looking over at the clock. “I should get back to the castle.” She looked back at Oliver, who seemed as though he wanted to ask her something, but was hesitating. Iris opened up her mind, deciding just this once, it would be okay to see what he was thinking.   


_ “Perhaps it’s too soon… to ask her to stay. Right. Not yet… today has been a long day. Might be too soon for her,”  _ he thought. Iris smiled, slightly, looking down at her hands. 

She then looked up at Oliver and reached out to him, taking his hands in hers.   


“You’re right… It is a bit too soon,” she said softly. “Not… tonight. But soon.” Oliver smiled and nodded.   


“Forgot you could do that,” he said. Iris laughed softly.   


“Yea… just one of my many gifts,” she said. She stood and Oliver followed suite.    


“Ehm… should I… walk you-”   


“Just outside is fine. Once we’re out of sight I can get back to the castle,” she said quietly. Oliver smiled and nodded.   


“I’ll be right back, Rosmerta,” Oliver called. The barmaid smiled and nodded. Oliver and Iris walked outside, hand in hand. The street was still deserted. They stopped and looked at each other, Iris smiling shyly.   


“I had a lovely time today, Oliv-” Suddenly his lips were on hers, pulling her in close. Iris wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back with fervor. He then pulled back, breathing heavy. Iris grinned and kissed him gently again. “I must go,” she whispered.   


“I know… but I could kiss you all night,” he said breathlessly.   


“It won’t be long until Christmas,” she said. “Or, perhaps you can come visit before then. ‘Round Halloween?” Oliver nodded.   


“Perhaps. Or… I have a better idea. I could talk to the twins… see if they could throw together a bit of shindig here in Hogsmeade since you can’t really go somewhere else,” he said. Iris grinned.    


“You mean as in a fancy dress party?” she asked. “I’ve never been to one. Come across some, but never taken part…” Oliver kissed her again.   


“Then it’s settled,” he said. Iris laughed.    


“Wonderful. But really… I should go,” she said. She kissed him once more. “Sleep well, Oliver.”    


“You too, Iris,” he said. Iris stepped back and let go. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She looked at Oliver and smiled. Then suddenly she was gone. Oliver looked around. There was no sound or anything. “I’ll be…” he murmured before turning around and going back inside. He would need to try and get a few hours of sleep before heading out in the early morning. He promised he would be back in time for afternoon practice. But even that didn’t wipe away the grin from his face.

~~~~

Iris appeared back within the safety of her room, which was warm and brightly lit. She sighed with happiness and giggled slightly, thinking over everything that had happened that day. She walked into her bedroom and quickly changed into her pajamas. Then, she crawled into her bed, pulling the comforter up. She put her hand up and extinguished the lights. Settling in the bed, she smiled to herself. It would seem as though her life was actually coming together.


	15. Chapter 15

_O,_ _  
__How is the season going? I heard from one of my students that Puddlemere is on quite the run and Pomona was gracious enough to gift me her Daily Prophet, and my, what an attractive photo they ran last week. I quite like the look of intensity you have when playing, haha!_

_ Hogwarts is good, though a fair bit lonely now that you’ve gone. I still spend some of my free time with Minerva and Pomona, though I won’t lie, as much as I love their friendship, I’m very much looking forward to spending time with people our own age. _ _   
_

_ What should I wear? Harry, Ron and Hermione have set out to help me get my costume together, though I’ll admit, things have gotten a bit strained now that Ron has officially declared that Lavender girl is his girlfriend. Sometimes I’m tempted to slip Hermione some truth serum in her tea so that she’ll confess, however, I suppose it’s best not to meddle.  _ _   
_

_ Here I’ve rambled on for quite enough. I suppose I just mean to say that I miss you and eagerly await your next visit. _ _   
_

_Yours always,_ _  
__Red_

_ ~~~~ _

_Red,_ _  
__Please, ramble away. It’s a nice respite from practice, games and whatever work the others have me up to. Though I admit, my role there is still relatively small compared to others._ __  


_ I suppose in my life, it’s mostly just Quidditch. We had a few fans sneak into an after party the other night at my teammate’s house. Gave everyone a nasty fright as we had thought we warded the place quite well. I should have you teach me some of your wards for next time. Thankfully the fans were harmless. _ _   
_

_ Perhaps we could dress up together? One of my mates said that it’s a bit of a thing among muggle couples to do something called a couple costume? We could try that if you like, though I suppose you might know a bit more about it than myself. Romeo and Juliet? Or perhaps, something from one of those books you read? That one about Scotland, maybe? If it’s something you’d like, I’m okay with giving it a go. _ _   
_

_ Fred and George are quite outdoing themselves with this one I believe. They’ve managed to convince Rosmerta to let them rent the entire Three Broomsticks for the night and have invited loads of people. Some of my Puddlemere mates are coming as well, but I gather it’ll be mostly old school mates. It should be a fun night, though I admit the twins do cause me worry from time to time. _ _   
_

_ You’ve no idea how much I miss you. I’ve taken to carrying your letters with me and re-reading them during breaks at practice. My coach has nearly had to ban me from doing so. I put up a photo of us from the Quidditch match in my locker which got me a fair bit of ribbing from my team. But, it helps ease the fact that we’re apart. I am very much looking forward to spending Halloween with you and am counting down the days. _ _   
_

_Yours ever-so-willinging,_ _  
__O_

_ ~~~~ _

_O,_ _  
__I didn’t even know that anyone had taken a photo of us at the match! I should like a copy myself to keep with me. I’ve no pictures of myself whatsoever. And I dare say you probably deserved whatever chewing out you got from your coach. You should be focused on the game. I’m quite shocked. Has the great Oliver Wood found something other than Quidditch to obsess over?_ __  


_ We could do that. Or something from a fairy tale. Cinderella perhaps?  _ _   
_

_Oh dear, I do hope there is a pub left after Fred and George get their hands on it. I’ll admit, I’m quite excited about the party, though very nervous to meet your friends._ _  
__I can certainly pass on a few of my wards spells. I’ve gotten quite good at them, after all. And please, whatever you do, be careful. I shouldn’t know what to do with myself if something should happen to you. It’s not something I like to think about, but it does worry me what you may get up to when I’m not around…_ __  


_Love always,_ _  
___Red

_ ~~~~ _

_Red,_ _  
__I think I’ve come up with the perfect costumes for us. I’ll owl you a parcel soon. I think you’ll like it._ __  


_ And don’t worry about my friends. They’ll love you. _ _   
_

_Doing doubles again so can’t say much. Just wanted to say don’t worry about the costume and I love you._ _  
__O_

~~~~

Iris sat in her chambers, brewing tea for her, Harry, Ron and Hermione one Saturday afternoon. The three had managed to sneak off to meet with her, away from the prying eyes and wagging tongues of the other students.

“I wish we could go to the fancy dress party,” Hermione said, slightly glum. “My parents would have them from time to time, though I was never able to take part.” She looked a tad bit sad. Iris laughed. She knew the three desperately wanted to come along, but Dumbledore and McGonagall were adamant that it was off limits to students and had even made an announcement saying so after word had begun spreading that it would be going on.

“I don’t see why everyone is making such a fuss about it,” Ron muttered as Iris handed around tea cups. She laughed as she sat back in her armchair. 

“I’ll be sure to report back on how it goes,” she said.

“Have you decided what to dress up as?” Hermione asked. Iris shrugged.

“Oliver wants us to dress up together. I mentioned Cinderella but he says he’s got an idea. It’s a surprise,” she said. Hermione’s eyes lit up as Ron stared at her confusedly.

“What’s… Cinderella?” he asked. Harry laughed at his cluelessness.

“Muggle fairy tales,” he said.

“Cinderella was a young maiden who lost her parents and was treated quite evilly by her stepmother and stepsisters. However, she’s got a fairy godmother who sends her to the ball where she falls in love with the prince. But while trying to get away before the spell is undone at midnight, she leaves a glass slipper. The prince goes all over the country, searching for her and having every maiden try on the slipper. The stepmother tries to thwart this, but the prince finds Cinderella and upon seeing that the slipper fits, he asks Cinderella to marry him and they live happily every after,” Hermione said quite quickly. Ron stared at her in confusion.

“It’s absolutely perfect. You must go as Cinderella and Prince Charming,” Hermione exclaimed as she looked at Iris. Iris chuckled, as she looked towards the closed doors of her bedroom.

“I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see what it is he’s got up his sleeve,” she said.

“But what sort of name is Cinderella?” Ron asked, still confused by the story. Hermione looked over at Ron, exasperated.

“Seriously, Ron,” she said. “Her name is Cinderella because she was forced to sleep near the fireplace and her face was always covered in cinders. Her actual name was Ella, so her stepsisters took to calling her Cinderella as a cruel joke.” Harry sat silently drinking his tea, entertained by the two. Hermione looked at Iris.

“In a way, it’s almost as if you really are Cinderella, so it’s perfect. And Oliver is your real-life Prince Charming,” she said. 

“I think it’s a great idea,” Harry finally said, smiling. He was enjoying watching Iris come into herself, relax, become normal. She was almost a completely different person than who she was this summer. And he had to admit, that was mostly in part to Oliver. Their relationship had given Iris a sort of hope. Harry longed for the day when they wouldn’t have to hide who she was and sneak around. Sadly, he knew that wouldn’t happen until the day they managed to defeat Voldemort. But for now, he was just glad to have her in his life.

“So are you planning to meet over the holidays?” he asked. Iris nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. 

“And it would seem that I’m attending something called the Quidditch League New Year Ball with him as well. Well he’s asked. We need to make sure it’s safe,” she said. Harry’s eyes widened.

“You are? Is it… are you sure it’s safe?” he asked, concern filling his face. Iris studied him a moment before nodding.

“I still need to speak with Dumbledore, but McGonagall thinks it should be alright. No one has heard anything about me. As long as I’m in my Lauren form, I should be fine. I’m planning to go to London with Oliver a couple days after Christmas and we’ll stay there a few days before I come back before the next term starts,” she said. Harry’s face was a bit down as he realized they wouldn’t be together for the entire school break.

“Don’t worry, Harry. It’s only for a few days. You’ll be fine without me. And I’ll be at Headquarters so there is nothing to worry about. I’m still planning to be at the Burrow with you lot until then,” she said. “Tonks is actually coming up soon with a few dresses for me to look at if you all want to help me choose. Seeing as I can’t really leave here to go to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade doesn’t really have much of a selection.” Harry smiled, happy that she was attempting to get him involved.

“That would be great,” he said. Iris nodded. She couldn’t help but smile. “Are you nervous? About being in front of all those people?” She looked at him. He could always see through her.

“A bit, yes. But… Oliver will be there. So it should be fine,” she said. The three sat and drank their tea.

“Well, I don’t know about you two, but I have some potions homework to finish,” Hermione finally said, placing her empty mug on the table. “Thank you for the tea, Iris.” Iris smiled and nodded.

“Anytime,” she said. “My door is always open to you three.” The rest stood and and walked to the door, Iris following behind them. Hermione and Ron left first but Harry lingered. He wanted to talk about the things with her. Things that he was doing with Dumbledore - who had taken to going away for spans of time. And his suspicions about Draco. But he didn’t want to cause her worry. Not when she was just now able to be happy.

“Something wrong, Harry?” Iris asked. She could feel his unease. He wanted to say something to her. Talk about something. Iris chided herself for being so caught up in Oliver and work lately that she hadn’t offered to talk more about what was bothering Harry. She had sensed it for a awhile, but out of courtesy to him, had refrained from looking into his mind.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, worry knitting her brow. Harry smiled and shook his head. She was finally having a chance at a life she deserved and he didn’t want to take that away from her by worrying her or getting her involved in his and Dumbledore’s work. Or by going into his suspicions about Draco. Knowing her, she’d likely take it upon herself to investigate.

“Just… school work is all,” he said. “Do you mind if I stay a bit longer? I don’t have homework and it’s not often we get a chance to talk alone.” Iris smiled and motioned for him to go back to the couch. She shut the door and went to sit in the armchair.  
“I feel like it’s been forever since it’s been just the two of us,” Iris said, picking up the teapot and pouring more tea for her and Harry.

“I know. Class, Quidditch and Dumbledore have been keeping me quite busy. And it’s not like we can talk about everything during tutoring since Ron’s there,” he said. Iris nodded and studied him. She could tell there was something on his mind. But as part of her new and improved self, she was abstaining from looking into his mind. Trying to build up a sense of trust between them.

“Is everything really okay? You seem preoccupied,” she said carefully. “I can feel you’re uneasy, Harry. Though I won’t look into your mind. I’ll let you decide if you want to talk about it.” He looked at the floor a bit, going back and forth about whether he wanted to say anything. Dumbledore had told him to keep their work to himself. And he had also brushed off his suspicions about Draco, but he supposed that that would fall under “things not to tell Iris” as well. But there was also more. He felt silly, but he was slightly jealous. In the beginning, it was just him and Iris. But now she had Oliver. And was spending time with the other professors. Even Hermione would stop by alone and chat with her. It was almost as if she didn’t need him anymore. 

“Harry, you know you can talk to me about whatever it is,” Iris said, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her, her brow furrowed and concern in her green eyes.

“I know, I suppose I just feel a bit ridiculous… it’s just, you have so many people to talk to now, and with this thing with Oliver…,” he trailed off. Iris immediately sat up and put her cup on the coffee table, leaning towards Harry.

“Harry, you are my family. My nephew. We’re connected. You’re the only person I can feel quite literally all of the time. Nothing will ever change that,” she said. “I’ll always need you in my life. And I’ll always be there to protect you when you need me.” To be honest, she felt a bit guilty he felt that way. 

“I know. Like I said, it’s ridiculous on my part,” he said. Iris shook her head.

“No, you’re allowed to feel how you feel,” she said. Guilt pinched her heart yet again as she remembered that she still had held off telling him many things. Things that Oliver was now privy to. But at the same time, she didn’t think Harry was ready to hear some of those things. And she wasn’t ready to tell him.

“What do you remember about our family?” he asked. It had been awhile since he asked about her past. Iris sat back and pulled her legs up into the chair, getting comfortable. 

“Well, I don’t remember as much about my parents. They died when I was six. But I do remember they were so proud of Lily for being a witch and going to Hogwarts. And they really liked your father,” she said, smiling slightly. “They didn’t quite know what to do with me - I was a bit troublesome - but I could tell they loved me as well.”

“Because you’re a metamorphmagus?” he asked. Iris nodded.

“And because I was a bit on the lively side. Moreso than Lily and Petunia. Being the baby, especially with such older sisters, well, I pretty much felt I had the run of the house, to be honest,” she said. Harry found himself smiling, wondering what she must have been like. He felt that lately he was starting to see glimpses of it more often. She was quick with a comeback and her eyes seems brighter, often flashing with glee or mischief. 

“How is it that you have that? I thought it was hereditary and your parents were muggle,” he asked, one of the questions that had been burning in his mind. Iris furrowed her brow in thought.

“I suppose we must have had some magical relative back in our ancestry somewhere that was a metamorphmagus,” she said. To be honest, it boggled Iris as well. She wasn’t sure if that was it or if it was connected to her other gifts. She was also curious about how she ended up with that as well.

“How old were you again when you went to live with Mum and Dad?” he asked. 

“About 6, I think… they were both incredibly young. Just out of Hogwarts and newly married. They had you just two years later,” she said. “I will say there was never a dull moment in our house between me and you.” Iris laughed softly. “Looking back, I don’t know how she did it - dealing with a newborn and rambunctious 8-year-old. And well, everything else that they did…

“They were quite something. I remember thinking back then, ‘I want to be just like Lily when I grow up,’” she said wistfully. 

“You are like her in some ways,” Harry said. Iris looked over at him. “You have her strength. You survived so long on your own at a young age. Not many could have done that.” Iris nodded slowly, thinking it over.

“I suppose, though she was infinitely more patient than I am,” she said. She thought for a moment and started laughing to herself as an old memory came to mind.

“What?” Harry asked. Iris shook her head.

“One time, before you were born, I had asked Lily for some ice cream and she said no. I had had enough that day. Then she went out - I guess now she was doing something with the Order - and left me with James and Sirius. They were preoccupied talking about something so I went into the kitchen and changed myself into some grownup witch I guess I had seen somewhere. Just so I could be tall enough to reach the freezer and get the ice cream. She came home to find me in the kitchen, eating it straight from the carton, still looking like the witch. She screamed bloody murder, demanding to know who I was.

“Once she realized it was me, she told me to change back, so I did. She then and reamed out Sirius and James for not watching me closely enough. And I, I was not allowed ice cream for a full week,” Iris said. Harry started laughing.

Iris looked over at a clock on the wall, noticing it was getting close to dinner time.

“Oh dear, it’s getting late. I suppose you should probably head back to your common room before someone goes looking for you,” Iris said. Harry looked at the clock and nodded. He didn’t really want to go, but knew she was right. They both stood and Iris walked over to hug him. “You know you can always come talk to me,” Iris said. “About anything.”

“I know,” he said. Iris let go and smiled down at him.

“Off with you,” she said. Harry walked over and opening the door, turning to say good-bye. Then he let himself, shutting the door behind him. Iris sighed and sat back down in the chair, looking out the window and getting lost in her memories.

~~~~

“How goes it, Oliver? Been a while,” Percy said as he sat at the bar stool next to the Quidditch player at The Leaky Caldron. Oliver smiled at his old friend. Even despite the older Weasley’s falling out with his family - his ambition was just as blinding as Oliver’s obsession with Quidditch had been - he was still his oldest and closest friend. While he could be a bit of an ass at times, Oliver knew deep down, he had a good heart. And that he desperately missed his family, but had too much damn pride to go back and ask their forgiveness.

“Fairly well. I keep busy. Though I gather probably no more busy than you,” he said, sipping at his ale. The redhead flagged down the bartender and ordered his own.

“You’ve no idea,” he said. “It’s utter chaos at the Ministry.” The bartender placed an ale in front of the haggard-looking man in the disheveled robes. He took a long drink and looked over at his old schoolmate. “So… what’s this I hear about a mysterious new woman in your life?” he asked, a smile playing across his tired face. Oliver looked shocked. He hadn’t had the chance to talk to Percy about Iris. Scheduling conflicts.

“How did you hear about that?” he said. 

“Your mother. She owled me, fishing for information on her. Imagine her shock when I had to tell her I knew absolutely nothing about her,” he responded with a smirk. 

“Apologies, mate. I meant to tell you sooner, but hadn’t the chance,” he said. Percy waved his hand.

“Nothing to worry about. I haven’t been the most available friend lately to begin with,” he said. “So tell me about her. At least this time I’ll be prepared should your mum ambush me again.”

“Her name is I- Lauren Baker. New assistant professor of potions at Hogwarts. Though we met this summer through mutual acquaintances,” he said. While Percy now understood that Dumbledore had been right all along, Oliver knew the Order still bothered him - unnecessary danger, he called it - so he kept the details on his involvement in the Order to a minimum. 

“Mutual acquaintances? I didn’t know you had time for those,” he said with a short laugh.

“Well… you know that I’m… involved in a few different things outside Quidditch,” he said carefully. Percy nodded as he caught onto what Oliver was saying. He bristled a bit.

“Another patriot of the cause, it would seem,” he said, wryly. Oliver sighed, not wanting to get into another argument with his old friend. He had already been lectured enough.

“Beside the point,” he said. “But ehm, yes, I suppose. She’s… well… she’s amazing, Perce.” The redhead looked over at Oliver and watched him closely, seeing his face light up. “She’s brave, strong and beautiful… god, she’s beautiful. She, ah, she’s definitely got a bit of spark. Doesn’t back down to Snape at all.” Oliver stopped himself before he said too much. It pained him that he couldn’t share with his close friend - or even really with his own family - Iris’ true nature. Even her real name. “I’ve never met anyone like her,” he said, truthfully. Percy laughed.

“So it would seem the great Oliver Wood has found something other than Quidditch to love,” he said. Oliver nodded. “I’m happy for you.” Oliver looked at him, seeing that his friend was genuine in his statement.

“I’m bringing her to the ball with me,” he said. “Will you be there?” Percy nodded. 

“The Minister wishes that I accompany him,” he said blandly before taking another drink.

“Good, you can meet her then.”

“So, besides strong, amazing, beautiful and spark, what’s she like?” he asked. Oliver laughed. 

“She, ah, spent a lot of time among muggles, so is becoming sort of reacquainted with the wizarding world,” he said. “It’s quite entertaining, watching her discover things. She’s got a bit of a mischief streak as well. Her, Fred and George get on quite well on that front.” Suddenly Oliver stopped himself, not meaning to bring up the twins. Percy tensed a bit.

“Ah, so she’s met those two, has she?” he said. Oliver nodded as he took a drink, regretting that. “And Mum and Dad as well?” Oliver nodded again.

“Yea. Your Mum kind of took her in over the summer,” he said. “That’s, ah, how we met.” There was a tense silence between the two. “Perce, look, what’s important is, I’m in love with her. She’s… a part of my life now. And you are my oldest friend. I want you to meet her. I know you’ll like her as well.” Percy looked at his friend and smiled, willing to put aside the unpleasantness.

“I look forward to it. And… I’m sure she’s every bit as lovely as you say she is,” he said finally. He studied Oliver a moment. “This is serious, huh?” 

Oliver thought a moment. It hadn’t been that long since they met, or even that long since they started really dating - if that’s what you could call it.

“I know that I’ve only known her some several months now, but, I would do anything to protect her and be with her,” he said. “She’s…” Percy laughed.

“Have you got the ring yet?” he joked. Oliver looked at him, his face going white. He tried to speak, but no words formed. “Come on now, Oliver. I’m only joking.” Oliver faced the bar, thinking. Did he want to marry Iris? The thought hadn’t occurred to him, but at the same time he had just assumed that they would always be together. Odd. Percy stopped laughing as he caught sight of Oliver’s face.

“Are you thinking about marrying her, Oliver?” he asked, seriously. Oliver took a large gulp of his ale and thought a moment before speaking.

“To be honest, I hadn’t thought much about it with, you know. We did just meet several months ago. And with how things are… But… maybe… Though, there are some complications,” he said. Percy laughed.

“Aren’t there always? Even Penny and I had our complications,” he said. Oliver laughed shortly.

“Yes, but you’ve no idea,” he murmured before he took another drink. Percy studied him a moment, sensing there was more to this Lauren than he let on. But he wouldn’t push it. If Oliver was keeping things about Lauren to himself, there was probably good reason. Percy checked his watch and then down his beer.

“Hate to run, but I’ve got to get back to the office,” he said, standing. Oliver looked at his friend confused.

“But you just got here,” he said. Percy sighed.

“I know, but you know how the Ministry is,” he said with a shrug. “I suppose I’ll see you soon. If not, I look forward to meeting you at the ball with your lovely new lass.” Oliver smiled and stuck his hand out. Percy took it and pulled Oliver in for a hug. “Until next time.”


	16. Chapter 16

Iris turned slowly, checking out her costume from all angles in the mirror. She had to admit, Oliver had outdone himself. Apparently he had picked up one of the books from the series she had been reading - her favorite - and decided they would dress as the main couple. She chuckled to herself when she opened the parcel, knowing she would give him hell for reading a muggle romance.

“You look absolutely amazing, though I don’t know who you are,” Tonks said as she walked around Iris, taking the dress in from all angles. Iris laughed and looked down. She was wearing an 18th century ball gown in light grey. She was suddenly grateful that Tonks surprised her by showing up and declaring she was going to the party as well. Iris needed help with the corset and lacing and all the layers. She was impressed Oliver even knew what all to get. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a pile of curls on top her head.

“I suppose not. It’s from this muggle novel series I’m fond of. Oliver saw the book over the summer while I was reading it and I guess picked up a copy somewhere. It’s set in 18th century Scotland. This is the wedding dress the heroine wears in it,” she said. Tonks eyes widened as a wide grin spread across her face.

“Keep you hands on that one,” she said. Despite her happy demeanor, Iris sensed a bit of sadness there. She let it slide, knowing Tonks would tell her when she wanted to. “But isn’t it a bit uncomfortable?”

“Not much. Those charms I put on it seem to be working. It doesn’t feel as heavy even with all the layers. And the stays don’t dig into my skin,” she said. “Took a bit of working with, but I’m happy with the result.” She looked over at Tonks, who was decked out in black shorts with torn fishnets and a ripped white t-shirt with a leather jacket thrown over it. Her hair was now in a gravity-defying bright blue mohawk and she had charmed a few piercings on her face. “Bringing punk back?” she asked. Tonks laughed.

“It’s quite fun,” she said, tapping her mohawk. “Well then, I think it’s time to head down to the village. We don’t want to be late.” Iris nodded and took a deep breath. The two would be walking down to Hogsmeade. Iris grabbed a velvet cape and threw it over her shoulders, then grabbed a small matching satchel, putting her wand in it.

“Let’s go,” she said. The two witches left the room. They giggled and chatted as they caught many stares walking through the castle in their strange get-up. Iris was sure there would be more than a few students attempting to sneak off to the party, but the other professors had managed to place several wards around the castle gates to keep all the students on the grounds.

Sometime later, Iris and Tonks had arrived at Hogsmeade and were walking through the town to the pub. They saw various groups of young people in front of them in varying types of costumes. Iris was a bit shocked to see how elaborate some of the costumes were. It was insane. 

Finally, they had arrived and pushed open the door. They were greeted by a wall of noise. The Three Broomsticks had been completely transformed. Instead of a normal pub, it now looked like the inside of a circus. The walls were covered in cloth to appear like the inside of a tent and there was a firebreather in the corner. A lion - Iris caught her breath as she wasn’t sure if it was real or not - skulked in between guests. The room seemed much, much bigger and taller than Iris remembered. Must have been charmed to appear so. She looked around in awe at the decorations and the many odd, magical costumes. She had come across the random fancy dress party in the muggle world as an observer, but it was nothing like this.

“I don’t remember it being quite this big…” she said. “Fred and George really outdid themselves.”

“I can’t believe Rosmerta trusted those two with redecorating,” Tonks said, equally impressed. Over in the corner, a stage had been set up and it looked as though a live band would be playing at some point. The two women looked around, searching for familiar faces. Finally a break opened up in the crowd and Iris grinned as she saw Oliver standing talking to the twins, drink in hand. She laughed, seeing him decked out in full kilt and regalia. She had a feeling he was more comfortable in his costume than she was in hers. At that moment he looked over and saw Iris. His face lit up as he walked across the room and took her hand.

“Blimey, Red. You look amazing,” he said breathlessly. Iris blushed as he took her hand and led her back to the twins. “You certainly look colorful, Tonks.” They made their way back to the twins who were dressed as ringmasters.

“Honestly, the dress is amazing, Oliver,” Iris said. “Wherever did you find it? And how did you know?” Oliver blushed a little.

“Ehm, well… I wasn’t sure if I got it right, but Mum helped.” Iris was impressed. But not enough to forego ribbing him about it a bit.

“Well, it looks as though the Prince has found his Princess, or I assume that’s what you are. Some sort of Scottish royalty though I always just supposed this is just what Wood wears at home,” George said. He hugged Iris. “You look amazing.” 

“Thank you,” she said. She then removed her cloak, folded it up and slipped it into her satchel. “Though actually, we’re the main characters from this muggle romance series I love.”

“No wonder I’ve no clue,” George said. Iris looked up at Oliver and smiled.

“How did you find the books, Oliver? I must say, you got the detail on the dress near perfect to the description in the book,” she said sweetly. And rather loudly. Both Fred and George’s ears perked up.

“You read muggle romance novels?” George asked Oliver.

“And pay attention to details? Of dresses?” Fred asked. Oliver playfully glared down at a grinning Iris.

“Well… I thought…” he started.

“You have continually surprised me,” Fred said, cutting him off. He turned to Iris and winked. “Regardless of Oliver’s new, questionable hobbies, you look very beautiful tonight. So Wood did good there.” Iris smiled.

“You both look dashing as well,” she replied. Fred pulled his hat off and bowed.

“Thank you, milady,” he said, grinning. Iris looked around.

“This place looks amazing,” she said, in awe. The pub was full, though it didn’t seem uncomfortably crowded. In the corner a group of people were apple bobbing. Another group were getting drinks from the bar, something that Rosmerta was dishing out from a bubbling cauldron. 

“I do say that this some of our finer work,” George said. “Rosmerta was sport once we got her on board with our vision.”

“The circus?” she responded.

“Of course, is life not but a circus?” Fred asked, waggling his eyebrows. Iris laughed. 

“Let me get you a drink,” Oliver said, kissing her on the cheek. 

“Oi, Fred!” a voice shouted. The group looked over as a tall, attractive woman walked up dressed as a tightrope walker. Iris was amazed at the costume and the woman’s athletic physique. “So who’s bright idea was it to have a Halloween party in Hogsmeade?” she asked, stepping up to hug one twin and then the other.

“It was his,” they said at the same time, pointing at each other. 

“Actually it was mine,” Oliver said, walking up. He held out a glass of something to Iris who took it, though was slightly nervous to try it. The woman’s face lit up. 

“I never would have thought I’d see the day when Wood suggests having a party. Who are you?” she asked before stepping over to hug him.

“Well, some of us do manage to grow up and change a bit,” he said, sneaking glances at the twins.

“I resent that,” Fred said, glaring mockingly at Oliver. The woman looked over, taking in Iris and Oliver’s matching costumes.

“I take it this is your date,” she asked grinning. “Yet another thing I thought I’d never live to see.”

“Come on now, I’ve had girlfriends before,” he said. Iris looked at him expectantly while the woman laughed loudly.

“Yea, but none of them could put up with your Quidditch talk for long,” she said. She stared at him. “Well? Are you going to introduce me?”

“Ehm, right. This is Angelina - we were on the Quidditch team together at Hogwarts. Angelina this is my girlfriend, Lauren,” he said. Iris held her hand out, instantly liking the fiery woman. 

“Whatever you did to grab this one - miracle worker. We all thought he’d end up marrying a quaffle someday if he could,” she said. Oliver grimaced.

“I wasn’t that bad,” he said, putting an arm around Iris’ waist. 

“There was the time you tried to drown yourself in the-” George started.

“How many times do I have to explain?! Never happened,” he shouted. The group laughed loudly. Angelina looked over and grinned, then turned back to the group.

“Alicia just got here. I need to go head her off before the bloke she dated last year catches her. Chat later,” she said before bouncing off through the crowd.

“Are there any stories about you from Hogwarts that don’t involve Quidditch?” Iris asked. 

“Ehm… well…”

“No,” both the twins said at the same time. Oliver scowled at them.

“I’ll have you know I spent a fair amount of time not talking Quidditch with Percy,” he said. Iris watched as the twins both rolled their eyes.

“We’re here to have a good time, Wood, leave that prick out of it,” George said. Oliver nodded. 

“We don’t always talk about Quidditch,” Iris offered. The twins looked at her as though she sprouted wings out of her head. “Really. We talk about loads of other things.”

“Seriously, who are you and what have you done with Wood?” Fred asked Oliver.

“I rather like this Wood,” George chimed in. “Just so you know, this means you have to stay together forever, Iris. We don’t want the old Wood back.” Iris laughed and looked up at him, blushing. Even though it was a joke, she wasn’t sure she wanted to have that conversation just yet. 

“Oh look, the band is about to play,” Oliver said, pointing at the stage. Iris looked over and saw them beginning to pick up instruments and in general get ready. “Let’s go find a good spot,” he said, leading her away. 

“Smooth exit,” Iris joked, grinning up at him. Oliver rolled his eyes.

“What is it with Weasleys and talking marriage,” he muttered under his breath.

“Pardon?” Iris asked. Oliver shook his head.

“Nothing,” he said. He quickly pecked her on the lips. At that moment, the band strummed the first note. Iris turned her attention to the stage. “This band is amazing,” Oliver whispered in her ear. Iris grinned, her entire body buzzing from the excitement.

As soon as the frontman starting singing, Iris was transfixed. It really was like nothing she had ever heard before. It was like a wave of sound rolling over her, but there were no speakers or mics to be seen. The crowd came alive, moving and dancing in time with the music. Iris found herself moving along with them. Oliver spun her around, turning her this way and that. Iris laughed with glee, her face starting to ache from grinning so much. She looked up and was completely transfixed by miniature trapeze artists who were performing flips and leaps from tiny trapezes hanging from the ceiling.

But then Oliver twirled her around again, pulling her close so that all she could see was his grinning face. He kissed her again. Iris wrapped her arms around him, partly just to be close and partly because she was dizzy and needed the support.

It seemed almost as soon as it had started, the band was announcing a break. Iris turned to the stage, her face bright from excitement.

“So soon?” she asked, wanting more.

“Red, they’ve been playing about an hour,” he said. She looked at him, surprised.

“It went by so quickly,” she said breathlessly. The two of them stumbled over to the edge of the room where Fred and George were talking to a few others. She was out of breath.

“I’ll get us some more drinks,” he said in her ear and kissed her cheek.

“My, you certainly looked like you were having fun,” George said with a smirk as she approached them. 

“Look at those rosy cheeks. Was it the music or the dance partner?” Fred added. Iris laughed, holding on to her sides as they ached slightly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever laughed or danced that hard before,” she exclaimed. “Not at any of the muggle concerts I’ve ever been to.”

“You two make quite the pair,” Tonks said, grinning. Iris shrugged, not saying anything but smiling. 

“Indeed. The only time I’ve ever seen him that happy was on the Quidditch field,” Angelina said, smiling at her. 

“A drink for the lady,” Oliver said, holding out a goblet to Iris.

“What is it?” she asked. 

“Ehm, not sure. Rosmerta just handed it to me and told me to enjoy,” he said. Iris sighed and shook her head.

“Happy Halloween,” she said, clinking hers against Oliver’s. She then took a cautious drink and sputtered a bit before swallowing. It burned a bit more than usual and fizzed as it went down. But it had a pleasant taste and settled warmly in her stomach. “Not sure what that was, but it’s good.” Oliver slid his arm around her waist again and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

“Come on, you two. You’re making the single people gag,” Fred called out. Iris laughed.

“Oh please, you’re just jealous,” Iris called out.  
“Wood is fair to look at, but not enough to be jealous over, my dear,” Fred replied.

The party went on for hours more. Iris laughed, danced and had more fun than she had ever had in her life, taking shots of whatever was handed her and not bothering to ask what it was. For the first time in a long time, she wasn’t drinking to forget but rather just to have fun. At one point, she looked around the group and her heart swelled with joy. This is what she had been missing out on. 

But it seemed almost as soon as it had started, it was slowly winding to an end. Group by group, people started leaving, moving off to their lodging for the night. The small group that Iris and Oliver were part of dwindled until they stood in a corner alone as Fred and George stumbled their way up stairs to a room. Still, there were a fair bit of people downstairs and it was still a bit nosy.

“Shall we go somewhere quieter?” Oliver asked. Iris nodded, wanting desperately to sit. He led her upstairs and down a hall to a door that he opened with a key and stepped aside to let her in. Iris stumbled in and collapsed in a chair. Oliver walked over to a dresser where a bottle and two glasses sat. He poured them out and walked over and held it out to Iris.

“Think you can handle a bit more?” he asked. Iris smiled and nodded, taking it from him. She was feeling tipsy, but not too much so. At least she didn’t think so. 

“Now that was a party,” she said, taking a sip. She kicked off her slippers and put her feet up on an ottoman. Oliver walked over and sat on the bed. 

“Aye, it was. I think folks will be talking about this for some time,” he said. Iris pressed her sides, the charms that kept the stays from digging into her sides were starting to wear off. “Are you uncomfortable?” Iris nodded slightly. 

“Luckily, I came prepared. Got a spare set of clothes in here,” she said, holding up her small pouch. “But I could use a bit of help with the lacing.” Oliver nearly choked on his drink. 

“Of course,” he said, putting his cup down. Iris set hers down as well, standing. She turned around and waited as Oliver walked over and took a look at the intricate lacing on the back of the dress.

“Merlin, woman. How did you get into this? Looks like it took a million charms to get it laced up,” he said, confused. Iris laughed.

“It did take Tonks and I a fair bit of time and a bit of magic to get it on, but shouldn’t be nothing we can’t handle,” she said, giggling. Maybe she was a bit more tipsy than she thought. Oliver studied it a bit and then started to work, pulling here and tugging there. Iris laughed as she was pulled this way and that. “Having trouble?” she asked.

“Ehm… maybe,” he said. “If you would just stand still and quit giggling, it’d be a tad bit easier.” His brow was furrowed in concentration. 

“I’m not the one moving. You keep pulling me this way and that,” she said. Finally she felt the outer dress loosen as he managed to undo the laces. However, there was still the corset underneath. 

“Merlin’s beard,” he muttered. He looked at it a moment then went to work. About five minutes and more tugging later, Iris took a deep breath as the corset loosened. 

“Much better,” she said in relief, stepping away. She turned to him and smiled, holding the front of the dress up. “Just a moment,” she said, stepping behind a screen set up in the room. Oliver let out the breath he had been holding as he picked up his glass and went to sit on the bed again.

A few minutes later, Iris stepped back around, now dressed in comfortable corduroy pants and a dark grey pullover. She had dropped the Lauren look and was herself. She was shoving the last bit of the dress into the pouch. She dropped it on the floor and fell back into the chair. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and wrapped it up with an elastic, then picked up her glass. She propped her feet up again and sighed.

“I’m going to be sore for weeks after tonight,” she said, taking a long drink. 

“Ah, this is nothing. Not like a day of doing doubles,” he said. Iris held her glass in front of her face in both hands, her elbows resting on the arms of the chair, peering at him. 

“I imagine that’s tough,” she said. Oliver nodded, taking another sip.

“Fairly,” he responded. Iris rested her head back against the chair, starting to feel a bit drowsy as the alcohol caught up to her. “What’d you think of the band?” Iris thought a moment.

“Magical,” she finally said with a giggle. Oliver looked over at her.

“Iris Evans, I dare say you are drunk,” he said with a laugh. Iris scoffed as she put her feet down and stood, wobbling slightly.

“Oliver Something Wood. I’ll have you know,” she said as she walked towards him, “that I have an excellent tolerance for spirits.” She stopped in front of him, grinning with one hand on her hip.

“Oliver Something Wood, is it?” he asked, smirking. 

“Well, I don’t know your middle name, otherwise I would have used that,” she said matter-of-factly, taking another drink.

“Oliver William Wood,” he said simply, gazing up at Iris.

“Oliver William Wood… so your initials are oww,” she said, giggling. Oliver laughed.

“Well then, what’s yours? Since we’re sharing,” he said. Iris stepped over and plopped down on the bed next to him. She stared at her glass a moment and sighed. 

“Iris Rose Evans,” she said, looking over at him. Oliver laughed. She shrugged. “I know. My parents had a thing for flowers. At least I didn’t end up Petunia Marigold.” Oliver started laughing again, this time giving a little snort that had Iris giggling again.

“No, I dare say you got the better name,” he said after settling down a bit.

“At least it’s not oww,” she said before dissolving into giggles again. Oliver rolled his eyes.

“I’ll have you know that my middle name comes from a great muggle warrior who fought for Scotland’s freedom,” he said grandly, smiling.

“I think there’s a movie about that,” Iris said offhandedly before giggling again. She paused momentarily to take another sip.

“You sure you should be drinking more of that?” he asked, though he didn’t move to take the glass from her. Iris rolled her eyes.

“I told you, I’m completely fine,” she said. “I think you’re the drunk one,” she proclaimed. The two sat in silence for a bit before Oliver looked at Iris.

“I just realized that I had never thought to ask, how old are you?” he asked bluntly. 

“24,” she said. She looked at him, her eyes silently asking him the same question. 

“20. I’ll be 21 in a few months. March 10, to be exact,” he said. Iris nodded slowly.

“I knew you were younger than me, just didn’t realize how young,” she murmured.

“Is it a problem?” he asked suddenly. Iris looked at him and smiled.

“Is it a problem being with an older woman?” she asked, lowering her voice and batting her eyelashes. Oliver laughed loudly.

“Isn’t age but a number,” he countered, batting his eyelashes back at her. Iris dissolved into giggles again. Oliver reached over and caressed her cheek, silencing her for a moment. “It doesn’t bother me,” he said seriously.

“Me neither,” she said, seriously. She turned away. “Besides, I look like I’m about your age anyway,” she said, giggling again. Oliver laughed. She was well into the giggly stage of drunk. She took another sip. Oliver sat and stared at her, in awe of how far she had come in such a short amount of time. 

“You’ve changed, Iris Rose Evans,” he said. Iris stopped giggling and looked at him.

“How so, Oliver William Wood?” she asked, grinning. 

“Making jokes, getting drunk, laughing,” he said.

“It would appear you’re not the only one to change for the better,” she said, grinning. “Or so I’ve heard.” Oliver laughed silently and shook his head. “So why does everyone think you tried to drown yourself in the showers seventh year?” Oliver grinned and shook his head.

“It was a particularly bad loss. We played Hufflepuff. A bunch of dementors swarmed the field and knocked Harry out. They got the snitch and won. Their seeker offered to let us have a rematch but it was fair, so I turned it down. Then spent a particularly long time in the showers going over every play, every move. Apparently, I was there so long, Fred and George started joking that I tried to drown myself,” he said. Iris started giggling again.

“But you can’t drown in the shower, can you?” she asked. Oliver shrugged.

“Not sure, but that’s the story that spread,” he said, taking a drink. From somewhere downstairs, music wafted up. It was a lively tune. Iris put her glass down on the night stand and stood up. She turned and grabbed Oliver’s hand. 

“Let’s dance,” she said, giggling again. Oliver laughed and shook his head. He put his glass down on the floor and stood, allowing Iris to drag him to the middle of the room. She wrapped one arm around his neck and grabbed his hand with the other. Oliver moved slowly, gripping her waist with his other hand. Iris stumbled a bit and Oliver pulled her closer to him. She giggled again. 

“You’re strong,” she said, looking up at him. Oliver smiled down at her. He started leaning towards her. “Are you gonna kiss me?” she said. Oliver laughed and shook his head. “I like when you kiss me.”

“You are drunk, Iris,” he said bluntly. Iris blinked and thought for a moment.

“Yes. I am. I am drunk,” she said, giggling again. She tripped on her feet and fell into Oliver. He caught her. “I feel dizzy.” Oliver led her over to the bed and helped her lie down. Iris giggled again. Oliver tucked her into the bed. She snuggled under the covers. Oliver kissed her head and started to move towards the chair. Iris reached out and grabbed his hand. 

“You can sleep here,” she murmured, barely keeping her eyes open. Oliver took a deep breath then walked around to the other side of the bed, crawling into it. After he got settled, Iris turned and snuggled into him.

“Night, Oww,” she murmured. Oliver smiled and looked down at her, kissing the top of her head.

“Night, Iris Rose Evans,” he said.

~~~~

The first thing Iris noticed when she came to was a dull ache in her head. She groaned slightly. This was nothing new. She had had worse hangovers. It was then she noticed the arm wrapped around her waist. Her eyes flew open. She didn’t immediately recognize her surroundings. She froze, thinking back to the previous night. The party. Oliver. Only then did she relax. She was safe. She snuggled into the bed again, knowing the best thing for a hangover was just to try and sleep it off.

“You awake, Red?” she heard a voice behind her. She wove her fingers through his.

“Yes, but I wish I wasn’t,” she groaned. 

“Same here,” he said as he snuggled closer to her.

“What was in those drinks last night?” she asked.

“Merlin if I should know. But my head is pounding,” he murmured. 

“I bet Fred and George are feeling worse. They had at least twice as many shots as we did,” Iris responded. Her eyes flew open as she thought of something. “Wait, I have something that’ll help.” She threw the comforter off and extracted herself from Oliver’s arms, stumbling to her pouch on the floor. She dug around in it until she found a small vial and smiled. She walked back over to the bed holding it out.

“Hangover potion,” she said. “My own special brew. Just a little sip should do it.” Oliver sat up and accepted the vial. He popped the top of and took a sip. Almost instantaneously he felt better. He handed it back and Iris took a sip as well. She put the stopper back in and smiled. Her headache disappeared though she was still a bit tired.

“I’m starvin’,” Oliver said, looking at Iris. She laughed, realizing he was still in his costume from the night before.

“I suggest you change into something else before you attempt breakfast,” she said. Oliver looked down.

“I suppose I should,” he said, throwing the comforter off. He got out of bed and walked over to a bag, pulling clothes out. Iris sat on the bed, going over all the memories from last night, smiling slightly. A few minutes later, Oliver emerged from behind the screen, dressed normally.

“Food?” he asked, holding his hand out. Iris stood and accepted it and together the two walked downstairs, Iris making sure she appeared as Lauren. All the decorations from last night were gone and the pub was back to its normal setting with long tables. Few people were there. Oliver and Iris had barely sat down before Rosemerta appeared, bearing two plates laden with breakfast.

“You’re looking quite bright this morning,” she commented, setting them down in front of the two. “Tea?”

“Coffee, please. If you have it,” Iris said. Rosmerta nodded and walked away. They had just started digging into their food when the twins stumbled downstairs.

“Morning George, Fred,” Iris called cheerfully.

“Blimey, you don’t have to yell, woman,” Fred groaned. They both sat down on either side of Iris and Oliver with a thud. 

“How come you’re so cheerful?” George asked, cradling his head in his hands. Oliver and Iris looked at each other. Oliver nodded towards them and Iris reached into her pocket and pulled the vial out. She held it out to the twins.

“My own brew. It’s potent so just take a small sip,” she said. Fred grabbed it and immediately took a sip then passed it to his brother.

“It pays to be friends with a potions master,” Fred said. George handed the vial back to her.

“That hits the spot,” he said, immediately feeling better. Rosmerta returned with a tray holding a coffee pot, teapot and four cups. She put them on the table and looked at the twins.

“I take it you’ll be wantin’ breakfast?” she asked. The two nodded. She disappeared with a smile. Iris poured the coffee then took a sip, relishing it.

“Interesting seeing you here this morning, Iris,” Fred said with a grin. Iris looked at him but refused to answer. 

“I hope Oliver here was a gentleman,” George added.

“I was, I’ll have you know,” Oliver responded. “She passed out shortly after we went upstairs. Whatever was in those drinks Rosmerta made knocked her out.”

“Don’t remind me,” George groaned. Rosmerta walked back with two more plates of food that she sat in front of the twins. They had a bit of extra food.

“You two made me a fortune last night,” she said, grinning.

“Glad to be of service,” they said in unison. She walked away. 

The four made small talk until they finished and couldn’t eat anymore. The twins when back to their room first to gather their things. They and Oliver would head back together. Then Oliver and Iris went back to his room. Iris picked up her pouch and looked at Oliver.

“I should get back to the castle,” she said. Oliver nodded. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. Iris wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke away from the kiss and smiled. “Really, I should get back. I need to do some prep work for tomorrow.” Oliver nodded. He kissed her one more time and stepped back.

“I’ll owl you,” he said. “About plans for the break.” Iris nodded and smiled. She then walked up and kissed him again. 

“See you soon,” she said. She then stepped back from him and disappeared.

~~~~

Iris popped into her chambers for a moment to drop off her pouch from last night and then headed out to her office. The castle was still and quiet, with most inhabitants either sleeping in or off doing whatever it is they did on a Sunday morning. 

Waving her wand, the office door swung open and Iris walked in, taking a seat at the desk. She glanced at the enchanted radio, and a soft tune began playing. She then put her wand down and picked up the potions book in front of her, flipping through the pages. She had nearly all of her classes prepared for the week, but she wasn’t quite sure what to do with her third years tomorrow. Snape had taken to popping by every day just to remind her to stick to the book, so she was attempting to find something vaguely interesting or useful that was also challenging. The students were getting a bit bored with the book and not afraid to be vocal about it. Something she actually encouraged. She looked over at the door to her supply closet, wondering if she could get away with doing a lesson on creating potions which would allow them to test themselves while also venting some of the pent-up annoyance with Snape.

That was when one of her wards sounded. Iris looked towards the door, sensing Harry. She smiled as he walked into the office, shutting the door behind him.

“How was the party last night?” he asked, sitting down. “To be honest, I’m a bit shocked to see you up and about this early. Went to your room earlier and you weren’t there.”

“It was quite fun,” Iris said with a smile. “As for up early, I took a bit of hangover tonic for that. It’s the only reason I’m not completely buried under my comforter right now. I’ve got one more class that I need to prepare for tomorrow so figured I would get it out of the way now.”

“Were there many people there?” Harry asked. Iris nodded.

“I met some of Oliver’s old school friends. Fred and George had the place decorated like the inside of a circus tent - performers and all,” she said. 

“Blimey, that sounds amazing,” he said. “What sort of costumes were there?”

“Someone went and transfigured themselves into an actual lion. Fred and George were ringmasters - not surprising. Angelina Johnson had this amazing tightrope walker costume. They were all incredible and very much not like the last-minute, thrown together costumes I’ve seen in the muggle world,” she said, smiling.

“What time did you get in?” he asked. Iris’ blushed slightly before answering. 

“Um, well… I ended up staying in town with the others. I had a bit too much to drink so figured it was safe to stay there and then come back this morning,” she said, suddenly becoming really interested in finding a sheet of parchment in her desk. “They had a band play. It was amazing.” She stopped looking around. “I’ve never heard anything like it before.” Harry smiled.

“I remember the band they had at the Yule Ball a couple years ago. It was something else,” he said. He sighed a bit. “Well, I just wanted to pop in and see how you were after the party. But I see you’ve got some work, so I’ll head out.” He stood as Iris smiled.

“Tutoring tomorrow as usual?” she asked. Harry nodded. 

“I think I’m going to start needing it. Slughorn just increased the difficulty level of class and everyone is struggling,” he said with a grimace. Iris laughed.

“Well, bring your books and homework and we can go over it, if that’ll help,” she said. Harry looked relieved.

“I will. See you later, Iris,” he said before walking out. Iris sighed and turned back to look at the storeroom door. She stood and walked towards it, opening it. She then leaned against the doorframe, looking around it. What would she do for class tomorrow?

Again, her ward went off. Iris had barely stepped away from the storeroom when Snape swooped into her office.

“Good to see you putting in the work this morning, Professor Baker,” he droned. It was all she could do to keep from rolling her eyes. “I worried that a professor who partakes in late night partying may lack in dedication to the job.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Professor Snape? I assume you didn’t come all this way here just to make sure that I was working, did you?,” she asked with a sigh, really not wanting to get into it with him so early on a Sunday morning. Snape didn’t say anything, just glared at her. Iris’ eyebrows shot up as she realized that was exactly what he was doing there.

“All I lack is lesson plans for one class next week, Professor Snape. And that is only because you made me completely change my syllabus for third years. All the others were prepared a good two weeks ago,” she said. “Now, if anything, I believe that more than shows my dedication to the education of these students.” Her eyes narrowed as she held his stare. When he said nothing, she continued.

“If you don’t mind, I do actually need to get back to work on that final class prep and having a staring contest with you is not helping,” she said. Snape glared at her a moment longer, the corner of his mouth twitching. Iris was confused. Dare she say it, but was he enjoying this?

“Very well, Professor Baker. I’ll leave you to your work,” he said before quickly turning and walking out. Iris followed in his wake, stopping at the door and peeking into his mind. 

_ “Keep it together, Severus. She almost saw that,”  _ he thought. This was followed by a few images of a younger, irate Lily, talking back to a few different people. There was that feeling of fondness again. Iris’ eyebrows shot up again as she turned and walked back to the storeroom door. Snape was most certainly an odd one, she thought to herself and she returned to work.


	17. Chapter 17

_ O,   
_ _ I spoke with Dumbledore and McGonagall today and they both have officially said I could go to the ball. So the plan is to spend Christmas at the Burrow with Harry and the Weasleys. Then a few days before New Year's Eve, Mrs. Weasley and I are going to head to London. She and Tonks have offered to help me get ready. _

_ Tonks came by with some beautiful dresses this past weekend. They were utterly amazing - though a bit out of my price range. However, Harry insisted that he help pay for it as part of my Christmas gift from him. He had seemed rather upset that I wouldn’t be spending the entire Christmas holiday with him, but I think he’s finally gotten over it. It seems the closer we get to it, the more the holiday spirit has taken over. I’m planning to go down to Hogsmeade with Minerva this coming weekend to try and get some of my Christmas shopping done early.  _

_ I had another odd encounter with Snape the other day. Dare I say it, but I think he’s starting to warm up to me. He always has the oddest thoughts when he’s around me. He nearly smiled the other day when I talked back to him about a lesson. It was terrifying. I almost think I preferred that he hate me again. At least then he wasn’t stopping by so often. He popped up to observe a class the other day and the students were so anxious that one nearly blew up the entire room. Thankfully it wasn’t anything serious.  _

_ I am quite ready for the break, I should think. A couple weeks away from the school is just what I need at the moment. And time with family. And time with you. I am so looking forward to it. It’ll be my first real Christmas since leave Godric’s Hollow. I hope you are doing well with all your work. Stay safe. _

_ Love,  
_ _ Red _

~~~~

_ Red,  
_ _ I am glad they are letting you come to the ball with me. Dumbledore’s already owled me about safety concerns, but they were few. I think for the most part he thinks you should be in the clear. And least as far as going out in public goes. _

_ Believe it or not, Mrs. Weasley has actually invited me to spend Christmas with you all this year. It’ll be a full house at the Burrow, for sure, but she said that it just seemed right to have me there as I’m practically family anyway. I also think she is hoping to make it as special for you and Harry as possible. I’ll pop in for a few days and then go spend some time with my parents before we meet up in London for the ball. That should hopefully appease my mother.  _

_ I’m sure whatever dress you got will look perfect on you. I am quite looking forward to seeing you in it. Blimey, Christmas is still a month away and you’re already working on presents? I should get started then… _

_ I hope the students are okay after that. Snape has always been an odd one, but smiling? That sounds odd even for him. If I were there, I’d most definitely have thing or two to say to him - regardless of him being my old professor.  _

_ You mean you haven’t celebrated Christmas in the past 15 years? That won’t do. Mrs. Weasley and all of us will have to make sure that this one is memorable then. Just since it's your first with all of us - your family. I’m counting down the days. _

_ Good luck with dealing with Snape and hope things aren’t too hectic at Hogwarts. _

_ Love,  
_ _ Oww _

~~~~

Iris leaned against the windowpane and gazed out at the winter wonderland outside. She took a deep breath and sighed in happiness. She could not believe how her life had changed in just the past few months. She looked over at the Christmas tree in the corner of her sitting room, brightly colored packages underneath, ready to be packed up for the trip to the Burrow tomorrow. A cozy fire was going, keeping the entire room warm. She sipped her tea as soft Christmas music played in the background. She knew that she should probably be getting some sleep, but she was too excited to settle down. They would be leaving for the Burrow tomorrow to spend Christmas there and she would need to finish up packing in the morning before they left.

Just months ago, she was on the run. Alone. Afraid of everything. And now she stood in Hogwarts, reunited with her nephew. And in love with a wonderful man who loved her back. About to spend the holidays with a real family. Her family. She was safe. She didn’t have to run anymore.

Suddenly, one of the wards sounded off. Iris looked over at the door, not expecting company tonight. Harry and the others weren’t suppose to come over until in the morning and were most likely busy packing their own trunks. Iris reached out and gasped in surprise as she walked over to the door, throwing it open just before he knocked.

“Oliver!” she exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” She jumped into his arms as the Quidditch player spun her around while entering the room, placing her on the floor once inside the room. He shut the door behind him and slung a bag that was on his shoulder to the ground.

“I wanted to surprise you… and lend a hand in seeing to you the Burrow tomorrow,” he said, grinning down at her. Iris laughed and hugged him again, her heart bursting with happiness. 

“You most certainly succeeded in that,” Iris said. She stepped back and looked up at him, suddenly feeling quite unsure of what to do now that he was there and slightly shy. It was awfully late, after all, and she wasn’t sure what the policy was for having guests after hours for professors, though she assumed he had had help getting in, so someone besides her knew he was here. She took notice of the bag. While she had stayed with him in Hogsmeade after the Halloween party, nothing had happened and it felt, suddenly completely different and much more intimate to have him here, in her chambers, late at night and intent on staying. Plus she had been drunk.

“What, no room at the inn?” she asked in jest. Oliver looked over at the bag and back at Iris.

“I had every intention of staying at the Three Broomsticks, but McGonagall insisted I come to the castle. The, ah, better to surprise you,” he said, smiling. Iris laughed despite herself. So that’s who was meddling. She turned and started walking across the room towards the cabinet in front of the window. 

“You must be cold and tired. Shall I get you some tea? Or maybe something else? I think I have a bottle of firewhiskey in here.” She opened it up and found some glasses and the bottle.

“So it  _ is _ true. All the professors have full liquor cabinets in their chambers,” Oliver said with a chuckle as he followed and stood near her. 

“Well, I suppose the rules are different when one is a professor. Minerva gave me a bottle of brandy as a welcome gift. Encouraged me to keep it in my office for particularly difficult days,” she said, sitting the glasses on the top of the cabinet and filling them. She handed one to Oliver, picked up hers and the bottle, then walked over to the chair and sofa in front of the fire. She set the bottle on the table in between them. “She and Pomona and I often have nightcaps here a few days a week.”

“I feel like I’m seeing a whole new side of Hogwarts,” he said as he followed her and sat on the edge of the sofa.

“So your mother was fine with you missing Christmas with the family,” she asked, sitting in the armchair. She felt for the moment she was more comfortable with a little space in between them. Oliver shrugged.

“Ehm, she wasn’t too thrilled, but she’s had me up until now so I suppose she’ll live,” he said. “Told her that it was really important that you spend this holiday with your family and that I be there. It was a tad tricky since I couldn’t share the details, but she understands. Plus I’ll be there a few days after Christmas. Though she insisted that next year we spend Christmas with her and Dad.” Immediately his face when went red. “I mean… if you want to that is... I know it’s a bit soon to talk about something so far off and all…,” he stuttered. Iris laughed, breaking some of the tension. She had to admit, she had her own moment of terror at the thought of meeting Oliver’s parents and spending the holiday with them. But upon second thought, it didn’t seem so bad.

“I’m sure we can work something out,” she said softly, smiling at Oliver. He grinned as he relaxed a bit. They both took a sip and sat in silence. Although she was thrilled he was here, she was a bit anxious. While she was no virgin, she was completely at a loss as to how to handle the current situation. A man she was apparently now dating was in her room late at night, with a bag and seemingly quite content to stay there. All new things for her to experience. She had grown to feel quite comfortable around him but this was something different entirely. She took another rather large gulp of the whisky, hoping it would calm her nerves.

“Easy there, killer,” Oliver joked. Iris laughed and then empty her glass.

“Contrary to the last time, I do actually have a good tolerance,” she said grinning as she reached for the bottle. Oliver grabbed it before her. She raised her eyebrows in question. He held the bottle out to pour. She held her glass out and allowed him to.

“Well then, looks like we’re in for a night,” he said with a laugh. He then emptied his and then poured more, setting the bottle back down on the table.

“Indeed,” Iris answered. 

“So… I suppose you must have learned to drink on muggle alcohol?” he asked. Iris stared at the fire, contemplating. Perhaps it was the whisky or more likely it was because she was finally feeling more comfortable with Oliver, but she felt inclined to divulge more of the darker parts of her past. 

“You pick up a few things when raising yourself,” she said. “I ran in a bit of a rough crowd, so there were always drinking buddies around. And it wasn’t too hard to find the ones who would cover the bill…” She stared at the fire, a bit unwilling to look at him. She wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear about these things.

“The kind that like to sneak into pubs underage?” he asked. Iris glanced over at him, noticing his face was calm. She nodded, feeling it would be okay to continue.

“I’m fairly certain that’s a right of passage for most… But… It helped, sometimes. I didn’t feel as alone.”

“So, what sorts were these people? Serial killers? Folks who enjoy kicking puppies?” he asked, joking. Iris laughed softly and shook her head.

“Mostly just your run-of-the-mill hooligans. I stayed away from the dangerous ones for the most part,” she said. “Though I wasn’t one to turn down a free drink wherever it came from.”

“I suppose you’re a fair bit better at that than I am. Though I’ll say being a Quidditch player does come with a fair bit of free drinks,” he responded. Iris glanced over at him. 

“I’m sure it does,” she said. “I’m guessing it’s probably similar to the blokes who celebrate after every football match. And there are the after parties...” Oliver looked at her, grinning.

“I suppose so, though I’ll admit I’ve never seen muggle football,” he said.

“Oh, you should have seen the pubs during Premier League,” she said. “Quite lively and the drinks flowed. Though I’ll admit, football matches are not nearly as entertaining to watch as Quidditch.” Oliver laughed loudly.

“I’m sure they aren’t nearly as dangerous,” he admitted.

“No, not nearly,” she said. Iris pondered for a moment, taking another sip of her whisky. “What’s it like? Flying.” She turned to look at him. Oliver met her eyes for a moment and then looked back at the fire, his eyes getting a far off look.

“Glorious, I suppose,” he said. “The wind in your face. The rush. The thrill of seeing the ground so far down and nothin’ but sky around you.” Iris cocked her head to the side, drinking in the sight of his face as he talked about it. It was as though he was no longer in the room with her, but out somewhere on a broom.

“Sounds… magical,” she said, giggling slightly at her poorly made pun. Oliver looked over at her, shaking his head.

“The last time you thought that was funny, you were three sheets to the wind,” he said. 

“Honestly, you should know by now that I make bad jokes regardless of being sloshed,” she said, laughing. Oliver shook his head, momentarily remembering the site of her flushed face, grinning and giggling over just about anything. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, to be honest. Highly entertaining

“I could teach you,” he offered, returning to the topic at hand. “There’s nothin’ quite like flying.” Iris sat back in her chair, bringing her glass to her lips. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of flying.

“I think I’d like that,” she said. “And I’m sure I’d do quite well, learning from one of the best keepers in the UK.” She glanced over at him, barely keeping her laughter in check. The whisky was definitely taking effect. It was a fair bit stronger than the stuff she was used to in the muggle world. But tasty nonetheless. She still was nowhere near where she was after the Halloween party.

“Well I don’t know about the best, but I’m a fair good teacher if I have a good student,” he answered.

“Good thing I’m a quick learner,” Iris responded. Oliver held out his glass to her. 

“Cheers to that,” he said. They toasted, then both took a drink. Iris looked over at the record player. 

“As much as I love Christmas music, I’m feeling something different,” she said. She blinked and “When I Come Around” came on.

“Now who’s this?” Oliver asked, looking at the player.

“This brilliant band from America. Green Day,” Iris said as she started bobbing her head with the music.

“I must admit, I’m not as familiar with muggle music,” he said.

“Ah, but if you saw the bands live, it’s close to magic. Though not nearly the same as the wizard band from Halloween,” she said. “But still… There’s nothing quite like going to a good concert.”

“Is that so?” he asked. “You went to many?” Iris shrugged.

“Not many, but I found my way into a few from time to time. Mostly in dirty little dive clubs. It was nice to get lost in the music,” she said. 

“What did you like most about it?” he asked, looking back at her. Iris shrugged, starting to think back to all the concerts she had been in.

“The energy. Just the musicians jumping around on stage singing their hearts out for hours and not tiring. And then everyone singing along. Just dozens, sometimes hundreds of voices all together,” she said wistfully.

“Sounds like quite the experience,” he said. Iris nodded.

“There’s this one band I always loved. Oasis. Saw them a couple times,” she said. 

“I think I may have heard of them. Wasn’t there that one song…” he trailed off. Iris smiled and looked over at the record player, now “Wonderwall” came on. “Ah, that’s the one.”

“‘Wonderwall,’” she said. They sat in silence a bit, just listening.

“And maybe… you’re gonna be the one that saves me,” Iris sang softly. Oliver watched her as she continued to softly sing the chorus. He was transfixed by her in that moment. He emptied his glass and set it down, then leaned closer to her on the arm of the sofa. He wasn’t drunk by any means but the mood was set. Almost without thinking, he got up from the chair and moved in front of her, dropping to his knee, just wanting to be closer to her. Iris sat up straight, suddenly a bit anxious.

“It’s okay. Keep singing. I like it,” he said. Iris laughed, reached around him and placed her glass on the table.

“Please, Oliver, I’m far from a good singer,” she joked leaning forward. Before she could say anything else, he put his hand to her cheek and kissed her. At first, Iris was a bit shocked. But perhaps it was the whisky or the moment or more likely a mixture of both, but she relaxed. She leaned towards him, placing her hand on his neck. She sighed as he deepened the kiss. Almost as if they both were reading each other’s mind they stood, closing the small distance between each other. Oliver ran one hand through her hair while Iris wrapped one arm around the back of his neck and the other around his lower back. Oliver started to slide his hand under her t-shirt to run up her back.

That’s when the moment broke. Iris quickly moved her hands to his chest and pushed him away, breaking the kiss.

“I’m so sorry,” he said immediately. “I… I didn’t mean to, er, I’m sorry if I was moving too quickly,” he said. Iris looked up at him, seeing genuine concern in his eyes.

“No, you were okay. I’m sorry. It’s just….” she went silent. Part of her wanted to just let things play out as they were obviously going. But another reminded her of what he would find if he ran his hands farther up her back.

“It’s not you, Oliver. It’s not this. I want… this… to happen. It’s just…,” she paused, trying to decide how to move forward.

“If this has to do with your past, it’s okay. We don’t have to move any farther than you want to go,” he said. Iris looked at him a moment, then took a deep breath. If things were going to work out between them, it was now or never.

“It’s not that. I mean, yes, it has to do with my past, but not in the way you think,” she said. Oliver nodded. Iris took a deep breath then turned around with her back facing him. Silently, she pulled her shirt off, holding it close to her chest. Oliver stepped back, speechless, running into the table. Iris’ back was a criss-cross maze of white scars with a large birthmark across her upper back in the shape of a snake in a circle. Oliver cautiously reached up and gingerly touched her scars. A shiver went through Iris. 

“Merlin, who did this to you?” he asked breathlessly. Iris took a deep breath and slide her shirt back on and slowly turned around, taking her time.

“It was a long time ago. Scars from a previous life I’d much rather forget. I, ah, stuck my nose where it didn’t belong as a teenager, or so I was told. I wasn’t a stranger to getting a beating at that time, but that’s the first and only time I’ve been whipped. I finally ran away after that,” she said. Oliver took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, then pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her.

“I’ll bloody kill whoever it is,” he whispered into her hair.

“Well, from what I hear, he’s currently taken up residence in Azkaban, so I don’t believe you’ll need to worry about that,” she said. She looked up at him, smiling sadly. Oliver pulled her over and they sat together on the couch while he kept an arm around her. It was probably time she told him everything about her past, but she needed a bit of courage. She reached for her glass and took a sip.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” he said softly. Iris smiled tensely and looked at him.

“It’s okay. If we’re going to make this,” she motioned to the two of them, “work, then we need to talk about it. I need to be able to talk about it, anyway. Learn not to keep so many secrets.” She took a deep breath. “I was at the first house from 9 to 12. But I got too much to handle so Lucius Malfoy offered to take me off her hands. He… certainly had a firm hand with his servants - elves or otherwise.” She took another sip.

“Lucius Malfoy?” he asked, stunned. Iris nodded.

“Think I got slapped at least twice a day there,” she said. “Running my mouth and all… One day when I was 14, I wanted to find more information on Harry so I snuck into his study while I thought he was out to try and steal a newspaper or something. I ended up finding a lot more than I bargained for.” Oliver pulled her close to him, rubbing her arm. She rested her head on his shoulder.

“Connections to the Dark Lord?” he asked. She nodded.

“Pretty much. He came back sooner than I thought and caught me. Then took me to my room and whipped me.” They both sat silently for a few moments, Iris lost in memories of the past. Oliver unable to think of anything to say. “It was… more painful than anything I’ve ever experienced,” she said, tears pricking at her eyes.

“I’m so sorry you went through that,” he said, kissing her on the top of the head. “If I could go to Azkaban and kill him myself, I would.” Iris laughed softly.

“What’s done is done,” she said simply. “He can’t hurt me anymore. It was a long time ago.” They sat silently for a few more moments before she looked up at him. “And now I’ve completely ruined the mood.” Oliver laughed and kissed her again.

“Well, to be honest, yes. But that’s alright. We have time enough,” he said. “Perhaps we should turn in. I think it’s been a bit of a night for both of us.” She nodded. 

“That it has. Let’s go,” she said, standing up and leading the way to her bedroom. Waving her hand behind her, she silenced the music.

~~~~

A few hours later, Iris woke with a start. For a moment she forgot where she was and frantically looked around the room. She then noticed an arm protectively draped over her stomach and remembered she was in her room at Hogwarts and Oliver was lying next to her. She sighed deeply and settled back into bed, looking over at the sleeping form next to her. She smiled, watching him sleeping peacefully.

Almost as if he knew, Oliver shifted and slowly opened his eyes.

“Is everything alright,” he asked sleepily. Iris nodded.

“Yes, sorry if I woke you,” she whispered. “Go back to sleep.” He leaned over and kissed her, snuggling in closer.

“I’ll try, though might be a bit tricky now that you’ve woken me up,” he joked. Iris laughed softly, shifting so that she was lying on her side facing him.

“Apologies. Perhaps I could help,” she said with a glint in her eye. She ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed him soundly. Oliver’s hand gripped her waist and pulled her closer. 

“Well now you’ve just gone and woken me up more,” he said after pulling away from air.

“Well, I believe the point is to eventually tired you out,” she said with a smirk.

“Ah, so that’s your game plan. I approve,” he said before pulling her back to him and kissing her again. 

Iris maneuvered until she was straddling him, throwing the comforter back. She broke the kiss and sat up, pulling her shirt off slowly, a smirk playing across her face. Oliver’s eyes widened as did his smile, drinking in the sight of her bare chest. Whatever nerves Iris had felt earlier were no more. This felt right. Oliver gently ran his hands over her abdomen and up her sides. Iris then leaned down and began kissing him again, starting slow but then intensifying as she caressed his neck and then tangled her fingers in his hair as he rose from the bed to meet her. Gently, he sat up, pulling her flush to his bare chest. Iris wrapped her arms around him, starting to move against him. Oliver moaned slightly, a deep guttural sound that Iris could feel reverberate through her own body. 

His hands moved across her back, gently brushing across the scars and moved down to the hem of her pajama pants. His fingers played with it as his thumb moved under the hem. Both hands were now gently tugging down on the elastic waistband. 

“Need some help?” Iris said huskily as she pulled away, breathing heavily. Oliver laughed softly.

“A bit,” he said. Iris rolled over to her side, kicking her legs out. In one smooth movement, Oliver pulled both her pajama pants and underwear off. He then, quickly pulled off his own and returned to Iris, lying on top of her. Iris laughed softly as he stared into her eyes. He brushed a fiery red curl from her face. He then kissed her again, deeply as his hand moved down her body. Iris felt as though her body was on fire wherever he touched and gripped frantically at him, her fingers yet again tangled in his hair. 

She had slept with others, but this time was different. It was as if they were created for each other. The way they fit so perfectly. There was no awkward fumbling or wondering if the other was enjoying it. She couldn’t help but think yet again that this, this was right...

Some time later, they lay next to each other, catching their breath. Iris was on her stomach, cradling the pillow and facing him. Her entire body buzzed. She sighed happily while looking back up at him. Oliver rolled over onto his side and studied her face, but then his eyes traveled down to her exposed back. He lightly traced over the scars and then the mark. 

“Does it hurt?” he asked. Iris shrugged. 

“The scars, no. The mark, sometimes. When I’m agitated or stressed. It burns a bit,” she answered truthfully.

“I take it the mark is linked?” he asked. Iris nodded.

“Yea, though like I said, I don’t really understand all of it,” she said. “I suppose I should try and figure more out. But there’s not much information out there.”

“If you ever need help, I’m here,” he said. Iris smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

“Thank you. Truly,” she said. Oliver took her hand and pulled her closer, situating her so that she was snuggled against his chest. He yawned loudly.

“I don’t know about you, but I believe it is about time to get some sleep,” he said. Iris yawned and snuggled in closer.

“I agree,” she said, blinking her eyes sleepily. “G’night.”

“Goodnight.”

~~~~

Iris dreamt she was lying in bed, snuggling closer to Oliver. His strong arms wrapped around her. Suddenly, a loud knock resounded throughout her chambers. 

“Go away,” she murmured, thinking it was part of the dream. The knocking continued.

“Iris! Wake up!” someone shouted. Iris’ eyes flew open as she took her bearings. She wasn’t dreaming. She was actually in bed with Oliver. And someone was currently banging on her door shouting her name.

“What the bloody hell,” Oliver murmured as he slowly came to thanks to the pounding. He looked down at Iris, who yawned. She shook her head in an effort to shake away the sleep.

“I’m coming in unless you open the door!” Harry shouted. Iris shot up, gripping the comforter to her chest.

“Don’t you even think about it, Harry!” she shouted back. “Give me a moment for god’s sake.” Oliver sat up, realizing what was going on.

“Blimey they are up at an early hour,” he said, wiping his eyes. Iris rolled her eyes and threw the comforter off. 

“Well, I do need to get up and finish packing before we head to the station,” she said, hurriedly trying to gather her clothes from the floor. “I suggest you get dressed unless you’d like the lot of them to get a good look at your bum.” Oliver moved to the side of the bed and reached down to grab his pajama pants.

“They’re bloody 16. You’d think they’d prefer to sleep in a bit more,” he said with a laugh. Iris giggled as she pulled her shirt on and stood. She grabbed her robe and pulled it on as she walked out of the bedroom. Looking around at the mess they left last night, she stopped. She waved her hand and the glasses and bottle quickly hid themselves in the cabinet. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Oliver was having trouble locating a shirt. She shut the doors behind her and walked to the door, gesturing at the fireplace to stoke the dying embers. She paused before the door and tucked her hair behind her ears and took a deep breath. It was bound to be obvious what had happened last night, but at least she could attempt to keep up pretense. So long as Oliver stayed in the bedroom. 

She pulled the door open and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing in front of her. All three were grinning.

“You’re here quite early” she exclaimed as she stood aside to let them into the room. “I didn’t think the train left until lunch.”

“I told you we should have waited an hour or so longer,” Hermione scolded as she glared at Ron and Harry. “These two were worried you’d miss the train.”

“No harm done,” Iris answered as she moved towards the bedroom door. At that moment, Oliver walked out, now clad in a tee-shirt and plaid pajama pants, his hair still going in various directions. Iris grimaced. Of course he would come out.

“Ehm… Merry Christmas,” he said brightly. Immediately Iris’ face went red as the three teens assessed the situation. Harry grinned madly while Hermione looked to the ground as her mouth twitched into a smile.

“Wood! When d’you get here? I thought you were meeting us there,” Ron asked brightly.

“Ehm… I got in late last night,” he said after clearing his throat. “Thought since we were all spending the holidays together I’d come help Iris here.” The group stood silently for a moment before Iris finally sighed and threw her hands up in the air.

“For god’s sake, we’re adults,” she exclaimed. “Why on earth are we acting embarrassed about this?” She looked up at Oliver who immediately started laughing.

“Too true, darling,” he said before pulling her close and kissing her. The teens laughed as the tension broke and everyone eased up a bit.

“I think it’s brilliant that you two are together,” Harry said. Iris looked up at Oliver and grinned.

“I do as well,” she said.

“Right then. You’re awake. I think we should probably leave them to finish up packing,” Hermione said. “Come on, you two.” She ushered the boys out of the room, smiling at Iris and Oliver before shutting the door behind her. 

“Well, then, I suppose we should get ready to go,” she said, looking up at Oliver.

“I suppose so.”


	18. Chapter 18

Later that evening, Iris sat on the sofa in the Burrow, mug of tea in hand.

“Really, I can help,” she said, watching Mrs. Weasley bustle about the kitchen.

“Nonsense. I’ve got everything under control. You just sit there and enjoy your tea and your man,” Mrs. Weasley said as she bustled about, waving her wand and guiding various dishes to the table. Iris turned and looked at Wood sitting next to her, blushing slightly. The door opened and the twins tumbled in, followed by Bill and Fleur. Another red-headed man followed behind them.

“Hello, Mother!” Fred shouted gleefully. “Wood. Good to see you. Ah and the lovely Iris. Pleasure as always.” Iris stood and faced the incoming group. She walked over and hugged Fred and George. 

“So this is the Iris I’ve heard so much about,” Bill said. He pulled her into a hug, surprising her. “Blimey, you look like you could be one of us.” Despite herself, Iris laughed.

“You must be Bill,” she said. She looked over his shoulder at the small blonde woman behind him.

“This is Fleur,” he said, smiling down at her. Iris smiled and nodded.

“Hello,” she said. 

“And this is our other brother, Charlie,” Fred said. Iris reached out and shyly shook his hand.

“Good to meet you, Iris,” he said quietly. 

“Pleasure as well,” she responded. “So you’re the great Quidditch player Oliver is always talking about?” Charlie smiled and looked to the ground shyly before looking back up at her.

“I’m sure he’s exaggerating. He’s the one playing professionally now, after all,” he responded.

“Good to see you, Wood,” she heard Bill say. She turned and saw him walk from the couch to the crowd. 

“And you, Bill,” he said. Iris vaguely remembered him saying something about Bill being the one who convinced him to join the Order along with the twins.

“It looks as though we’re all here,” Mrs. Weasley said as she rushed over and hugged and kissed all her sons, then Fleur. She then bustled back to the kitchen.

“Please! Everyone sit! It’s ready,” she said. She paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked up. “Ginny! Ron! Harry! Get down here!” 

The group made their way to the table and sat, loudly talking and catching up as the final three pounded down the stairs and took their places at the table as well. Iris sat silently, drinking it all in. Oliver sat to her right with Harry at her left. He kept grinning at her. It was loud, overwhelming and Iris had never felt happier. Soon enough the food was served and everyone dug in. Iris took a moment to just enjoy the dinner and listened in on the various conversations going on around her. To her right, Fred and George were busy bragging about their success with the Halloween party to Bill and Charlie.

“It was our shining glory,” Fred proclaimed. Bill shook his head.

“I’ve no idea where you two get these zany ideas of yours,” he said.

“You should have seen it. It was magnificent. Just ask Wood and Iris. They were there,” George urged. Bill looked over at the couple, his eyes questioning them. Iris smiled and nodded.

“Really, it was like nothing I’ve ever seen,” she said.

“They had miniature trapeze artists flying from the ceiling,” Oliver chimed in. 

“I’d say if the joke shop ever starts failing, you would have a decent prospect in the event planning business,” Iris added.

“Do not give them another ridiculous business idea, Iris,” Mrs. Weasley warned. Iris looked over at her nervously, but relaxed when she saw her smiling. 

“What’d you think, Fred? Adding on a side business - Weasley Event Planning. We could do weddings, parties and holidays,” George asked, grinning. 

“Not bad. Though we need a better name. That one is horrid,” he said. 

“Weasley’s Whimsical Wizarding Events?” Iris offered. The twins both looked at her a moment and grinned. 

“That might do it, Iris. For that, we’ll give you half off on the first event we plan for you. How ‘bout your birthday?” Fred said.

“Yes, we’ll plan your next birthday party. When’s the blessed event?” George added. The entire table went quiet as they all realized that no one had ever bothered to ask her when her birthday was. In fact, outside Harry and Oliver, no one really even knew her exact age, though Iris was sure that Mrs. and Mr. Weasley had a rough idea. Iris suddenly felt a bit shy. 

“Um… it’s May. May 7th,” she said. “I’ll be 25.” The silence persisted a moment longer. Everyone had assumed she was younger, Iris could tell. 

“Well, well. How does it feel to have an older woman, Wood?” George joked, waggling his eyebrows. Oliver finished chewing his food, allowing himself time to think a bit. He looked down at Iris and grinned as the perfect response came to him.

“Magical,” he said. Iris laughed softly at their inside joke.

“Well, then. Come May 7, we shall have a ‘magical’ birthday party for our Iris here,” Fred said.

“Perhaps we should try dating older women,” George commented.

“I highly doubt you two could get any woman, younger or older, to put up with you for any amount of time,” Bill joked. Both of the twins scoffed.

“I’m insulted,” George said. “Fred here was with Angelina for a fair amount of time.” Iris was shocked. She hadn’t picked up on that at the party.

“He’s probably right. Of all my children, you two will probably be the only ones never to marry,” Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head. Iris caught Ginny blushing slightly. Apparently she and Harry had been stealing glances at each other at the exact time Mrs. Weasley mentioned marriage. She smiled to herself.

“Nah, that’ll be Ron,” Fred said. Ron straightened up and glared at his older brothers.

“ I do actually have a girlfriend, I’ll have you know,” he said, puffing his chest out.

“It’s true,” Harry added. “She barely lets him breath, they’re snogging so much.” Ron blanched as he caught sight of his mother.

“Ronald Weasley!” she said, swatting at his head. He ducked just at the right time.

“Nice work, little brother,” the twins said. Mrs. Weasley turned to look at Iris.

“Aren’t you suppose to be making sure he studies?” she asked, a twinkle in her eye. Iris shrugged and smiled.

“I can’t watch them all the time,” she said. “Too many dark corners for them to hide in.”

“Surely you remember that, Molly. I dare say we snuck into a few of those during our time at Hogwarts,” Mr. Weasley said with a smile. It was Mrs. Weasley’s turn to go bright red as her children all groaned.

“I’m never snogging again,” Ron declared, staring at the table in front of him. Iris laughed loudly, her sides starting to ache a bit. Harry beamed at her, beyond happy to see her enjoying herself so much.

“Come now, Iris. We all know Wood went to visit you at Hogwarts. I’m sure you two discovered a few of those dark corners yourself,” George said, keen on not letting the two go unscathed. Iris and Wood looked at each other and smiled.

“Please, George. I am a Hogwarts professor. I do not steal off to dark corners to snog,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“Yea, George. That’s what her office and chambers are for,” Fred retorted. Iris blushed as she looked down at her plate. Wood choked on his butterbeer. 

“Say, that other-” Ron started to speak, but Iris looked up shooting a glare at him. He swallowed. “Nevermind,” he muttered. 

“I do recall you two looking rather flushed and out of breath when we all popped in after the Quidditch match,” Harry said, thoughtfully. Both Iris and Wood turned to look at him, eyes wide. Harry grinned cheekily. The entire table erupted into laughter.

“Come off it, Iris. We all know you stayed the night with Oliver in Hogsmeade after the Halloween party,” George said. Iris’ face had turned nearly the same shade red as her hair.

“I thought you said it was with the group?” Harry said from the other side of her.

“Boys! Will you stop!” Mrs. Weasley shouted, trying so hard to cover up her own smile. In fact, she was positively beaming.

“Yea, I don’t think Iris’ face can get any redder than that,” Bill added. Iris found herself laughing. Oliver squeezed her hand under the table. 

“That is no way to treat a guest,” Mrs. Weasley continued. 

“Ah, but Mum, look at her. She’s practically one of us already,” George said. Iris shook her head as she went back to eating. She liked the sound of that.

“Yes, but she’ll be a Wood soon, time enough,” Fred said, grinning at the two. 

“Fred!” Mrs. Weasley shouted. “Will you knock it off!?” 

“Good grief, what have we done to deserve such ribbing,” Oliver said, laughing. 

“Iris, Oliver, I’m so sorry for my children’s unfortunate manners,” Mrs. Weasley said. Iris laughed softly.

“It’s no problem, Mrs. Weasley,” Iris said. She looked over at the twins and smiled sweetly, yet there was a sinister undertone. “I’m sure the time will come when I can repay the favor… I would watch your drinks quite carefully, boys,” she said. Both the twins paled slightly.

“That’s a scary smile, Iris. Don’t look at us like that,” Fred said. 

“I’d be careful here on out, fellas,” Oliver said. “She’s a fair bit good at payback.” The table once again burst into a round of laughter, before settling into more normal conversation. 

“That was a scary look, Red,” Oliver whispered in Iris’ ear. “Remind me never to cross you.” Iris smiled up at him. 

“Stay on my good side and you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

~~~~

After the ruckus of dinner, things settled down a bit when Mrs. Weasley had everyone open one present. Then in groups of two, they all retired to bed, leaving Iris and Wood alone in the living room. Iris’ mind was whirling so much that she couldn’t possibly think of sleep for a bit longer. She looked down at the sweater Mrs. Weasley had knitted for her with an ‘I’ on the front. She smiled and looked over at Oliver, who had donned his own.

“You know, I used to give Percy and the twins a hard time about these at Hogwarts,” he said.   
“Karma, perhaps?” she countered. Oliver nodded.

“I’d say so,” he said. Iris paused for a moment.

“Percy? Who’s that? You mentioned him at the Halloween Party, but didn’t seem the twins were too happy about it,” she said. Oliver nodded and looked towards the staircase.

“Yea… Perce is their older brother. He’s my age. We were the same year at Hogwarts. Quite close actually,” he said. “He had a bit of a falling out with his family… over work. He, ah, joined the Ministry right after school. And back right after Who-Know-Who came back, before anyone actually believed he was back, Percy ended up siding with the Ministry… thinking his parents and Dumbledore were wrong. Even told Ron to stay away from him. Since then, he hasn’t really spoken to them much.” Iris nodded slowly.

“Surely he doesn’t still think that,” she said. Oliver looked at her.

“No, of course not. But he’s got a fair bit of pride and I suppose that is the one thing keeping him from making amends,” he said.

“Are you two still close?” she said.

“Aye, we are. I still meet with him from time to time. He might be a right git and pain in the ass at times - but he’s got a good heart,” he said. “He’s still one of my best friends. I’ve told him about you. Well, as much as I can tell him, anyway.” Iris sat up a bit straighter. 

“Will I… get to meet him?” she asked.

“Yes, he’s gonna be at the ball. Ministry officials are always invited. He’s looking forward to meeting you,” he said. Iris nodded. Sometimes she still couldn’t quite get used to everything. Meeting Oliver’s friends and such. She had met a few at the Halloween party, though mostly old schoolmates. She had been a bit shy. It was habit.

“I suppose you’ll meet the team as well,” he said.

“The one you’re suspicious of?” she asked. Oliver nodded. 

“Name’s Brom. I’ve been… getting close to him,” he said. Iris nodded, leaning closer. It was the first time he had opened up about what he had been doing for the Order.

“Is it dangerous?” she asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer. Oliver shrugged.

“So far, not much. It’s just… spending time with him. Watching him. Reporting back on what I see or what he says. Then decide where to go from there. So far I’ve managed to find a whole lot of nothin’,” he admitted. Iris nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. She wasn’t sure what she would do knowing he was putting himself in harm’s way. 

“Just… be careful. Please, Oliver,” she said. He laughed softly and kissed her.

“Don’t go worrying about me,” he said. “I’m fine. Just focus on enjoying the holidays.” Iris smiled. “Ah, by the way… I have something for you.” Oliver shifted on the couch and pulled out a small box out of his pocket. “Merry Christmas, Iris.”

She took the box and looked up at him, studying his eyes to see if he would give away what was inside. When Oliver’s face betrayed nothing, she looked back down to the box and started to cautiously open it. Part of her was nervous about what would be inside. 

After pulling the paper off, she gently pulled the lid off, revealing a gold necklace with a small, intricately made pendant in the shape of an iris. It was beautiful and practically glowed. She gasped and looked up at Oliver. 

“It’s… it’s beautiful,” she said, attempting to hold back tears. Oliver reached over and pulled it out, then went to undo the clasp.

“I saw it in Diagon Alley and immediately knew I had to get it for you,” he said. He reached around and put it on her neck, fastening it underneath her hair. Iris looked down at it, lightly brushing her fingers over it. She looked up at Oliver, grinning.

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever been given,” she breathed. She then leaned over and kissed him lightly. She grinned as she pulled back, then stood and walked over to the Christmas tree, looking for something. She finally located it and picked up a box wrapped in gold paper. She walked back over to the couch and handed it to Oliver. 

“Merry Christmas, Oliver.” She was a bit nervous. She had never bought presents before and wasn’t sure what he would like or want. Her first thought was obviously something Quidditch-related, but then she assumed he already had a bunch of that. So then she thought back through their talks and went through their letters, attempting to think of something, anything he might want. So, resorted to the one thing she knew well and was good at. 

Oliver slowly unwrapped the box, then lifted open the lid. Instead was a row of bottles with varying colors of liquid inside, each labeled in Iris’ neat handwriting. 

“It’s… not much. I couldn’t figure out what to get you, or anyone for that matter, but I remembered how well that hangover tonic went over, so I thought, maybe this would be useful,” she said, rushing her words. She had brewed up several of her own potions and tonics for various ails that she thought he might have. There were a few bottles of the hangover tonic, plus one to relieve sore muscles. Another was a sleeping draught, though it didn’t make one feel drowsy the next day. Another helped broken bones heal faster. There were a few others. Iris sat in nervous silence as Oliver picked up each bottle and examined the label and then the back, which contained instructions. There was a slip of paper in the lid. He picked it up and opened it.

“That’s the recipe for the hangover tonic. In case you need more and I can’t get any to you,” she said. She then sat and fidgeted, the longer he was silent the more nervous she got. He was underwhelmed, she knew it. Then Oliver looked up at her and grinned, leaning over to kiss her.

“It’s perfect,” he said, genuinely touched by her thoughtfulness. “Though I dare say I should leave the potion making to you. You’re much better at it and this…,” he peered at the instructions, “looks complicated.” He looked back down at the bottles. “This must have taken forever, Iris.” She beamed, happy he liked his present, as practical as it was.

“It wasn’t too much work,” she said shyly. “Though I’ll admit, I had a few others I wanted to include, but thought it might be considered illegal in Quidditch.” Oliver laughed.

“Good thing you didn’t. Though I probably would have never used them anyway,” he said.

“I did throw in a thing of truth serum… in case you needed it for work,” she said. Oliver nodded.

“Might come in handy,” he said. He looked up at her and smiled again. “Thank you for this, Iris. Did you do potions for everyone?” Iris shrugged.

“Something like that, though not as many,” she said. “And Fred and George each got a recipe for a new practical joke potion that I created while away. Figured they would enjoy that the most.” Oliver laughed.

“You know you’re just feeding the fire. They are going to be after you even harder to take up business with them,” he said. Iris shrugged again. 

“Still thinking about that,” she said nonchalantly. “I don’t want to say yes, not while I have a position at Hogwarts. But it’s a tempting offer, considering once the danger is over, I may want to come back to London and there isn’t much in the way of work for someone who never went to school,” she admitted. 

“You’ve been thinking about that?” he asked. Iris nodded.

“I have to think that someday it’ll be safe enough. And don’t get me wrong, I do love being at Hogwarts, but it’s hard to think of it as a career when I’m only there because Dumbledore wants me there for safety reasons,” she said. “I enjoy teaching, but it’s harder in a classroom with so many students at once. I rather like tutoring one-on-one or in small groups more. Where I’m able to decide what I want to teach. Or developing my own brews.” Oliver reached over and took her hand.

“Schooling or not, you are brilliant, Iris,” he said seriously. “Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Snape can sod off, for all I care. He’s not nearly half the potion master that you are. And you learned it all on your own.” Iris flushed a bit.

“I don’t know about that, but I do have a certain knack for creativity that he lacks,” she said with a little laugh. “And it didn’t come easy. Learning all this. Had a fair bit of bad batches before I finally got to a version that worked with some.” 

“Who do you test these on?” he asked.

“Myself. The only person I could test on,” she said, bluntly. 

“Is that dangerous?” he asked. 

“Well… I suppose. But nothing serious ever happened. Gave myself the mumps once and couldn’t figure out how that happened. But luckily I have an extensive collection of antidotes just in case,” she said. Oliver shook his head, smiling slightly. It did bother him tremendously that she was so nonchalant about testing untested potions on herself. But she was here and unscathed - at least from the potions. 

“Just promise me you’ll be careful with testing from here on out. Wouldn’t do to hear you accidentally killed yourself on a bad batch,” he said. Iris looked at him and laughed softly.

“Of all the things to worry about, Oliver William Wood, you’re scared I’ll get offed by a bad potion?” she said. She squeezed his hand. “Don’t worry. I know what I’m doing.” Oliver nodded. 

“Good. Well then, I dare say it’s getting late and those younger ones are bound to get us up early for presents. Come on. To bed. I’ll walk you to your room,” he said. They stood and Oliver led her to the stairs, keeping the box of potions cradled under his arm. Up they climbed until they reached the room Iris was sharing with Fleur. She turned and kissed him chastely on the lips.

“Night, Oliver William Wood,” she said softly, smiling. 

“Night, Iris Rose Evans.”


	19. Chapter 19

Iris was nervous as she stood in her old room at Headquarters a few days later, looking at herself in the mirror. She almost didn’t recognize herself - well her Lauren self - in the royal blue beaded dress that hugged her in all the right places, then flowed to the ground. She turned, looking at the open back while also checking her hair, which was pulled up in an intricate updo of blonde curls. The dress made her blue eyes stand out even more. She could never wear something like this as Iris.   


“You look absolutely stunning,” Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She had insisted on accompanying Iris to the Order and helping her get ready for the big night.   


“Absolutely,” Tonks agreed. Iris turned to look at the two, smiling shyly.    


“Well, I couldn’t have done it without you two helping me with hair and makeup,” she said.   


“Wood is going to be speechless,” Tonks said, grinning. “You’ll be the most beautiful witch at the New Year’s Ball.”    


“To be honest, I still can’t believe Dumbledore even let me go,” Iris admitted.    


“Now, now, Iris. You deserve to have a bit of fun,” Mrs. Weasley said. Iris looked at herself in the mirror. Yes. She did deserve to have a little fun. 

“IRIS! ROMEO IS HERE!” Fred or possibly George shouted up the stairs. Why they insisted on being there, she wasn’t’ sure, but there they were. Iris looked to the open door then back at Mrs. Weasley and Tonks.    


“He’s here,” she said, her eyes wide. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks quickly motioned Iris out the door. She slowly made her way down the stairs until she was finally hit the last set. There in the hallway in front of the door, Iris saw Oliver and the twins waiting. The three were laughing - no doubt at a poorly made joke by one of the twins - but as soon as they caught sight of Iris, they all went silent. She smiled demurely as her eyes met Oliver’s. He grinned as he stepped over and held out his hand, helping her down the last few stairs. He looked rather dashing in his black dress robes.    


“You look… wow,” he said. Iris laughed softly.   


“You look wow, too,” she responded. Oliver leaned down and kissed her hand.    


“Ready to go?” he said, looking up at her. She smiled and nodded.    


“Just one moment!” Mrs. Weasley yelled. “First, a picture.” Oliver wrapped his arm around Iris’ waist, pulling her close as he looked down into her eyes while Mrs. Weasley snapped away.    


“Could we get one with… the real you?” he asked. Iris smiled and nodded, as her hair smoothly changed from blonde to red and her features changed into her normal self. The dress was even more stunning with her red hair pulled up in a mountain of curls and her bright green eyes. Though she kept her back transformed, covering the scars and mark.   


“Look this way, you two!” Mrs. Weasley said. Iris and Oliver both looked towards her, grinning as she snapped a few more pictures. “That should do it,” she finally said.    


“Don’t forget your cloak,” Tonks said as she rushed up with a blue velvet cloak that was lined with fur. She helped Iris into it as she deftly changed back into her Lauren form.   


“Thanks, Tonks,” she said. Oliver held his arm out.   


“Shall we go?” he asked. Iris nodded.    


“We shall.” The two waved at everyone and stepped out of the building into the cold night. Iris snuggled up to Oliver, hoping to retain some of the warmth.    


“Alright, hold tight,” he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. Iris closed her eyes as they apparated to right outside where the ball was being held. Iris looked up at the large, impressive building as light poured out of giant windows.   


“Wow,” she said. Oliver smiled down at her and started leading her up the stairs. There were various flashes, presumably photographers from various publications. They walked through the large double doors and once again, Iris’ mouth dropped. They were standing on a balcony that overlooked a grand ballroom with a large, grand staircase that went down to the first floor.

“Ready for this?” he asked as he helped Iris out of her cloak, handing it to an attendant. She nodded, taking a deep breath, gripping Oliver’s arm.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she said. They took off, slowly walking down the stairs. Iris was painfully aware of every set of eyes that watched the two descending the stairs. Oliver looked around and beamed as he caught sight of Percy standing with a few others from the Ministry. He led Iris over to him. Percy saw them coming and excused himself from the conversation, smiling as he reached the couple. Oliver let go of Iris for a moment as he hugged his friend. She took in the bright red hair, noting that he must be the long-lost Weasley brother. Oliver looked back at Iris.

“Red, this is my oldest friend from Hogwarts, Percy Weasley. Percy, this is Lauren,” he said as he beamed at her. Percy held his hand out, which Iris accepted as he kissed her hand.

“Oliver has told me so much about you. It’s nice to finally meet you,” he said.

“It’s lovely to meet you as well,” she said. She looked around at the full ballroom, taking in the various wizards and witches in all their finery. She was in awe. 

“Overwhelming, isn’t it,” Percy said. Iris nodded.

“But wonderful all the same,” she said. 

“But not as wonderful as you,” Oliver said, looking down at Iris. She smiled and blushed slightly.

“Please, you’re going to make Percy gag,” she joked. Percy laughed and looked over at his former roommate.

“Honestly I’m just shocked he could find something he likes more than Quidditch,” he said. Iris burst out laughing as Oliver’s face turned slightly red. Percy chuckled softly, but then decided best to change the subject. “Let’s get a drink.” 

He led the couple through the crowd to a large bar at the other end of the ball room, briefly stopping every so often to say hello to various people. They all offered hellos to Oliver and Iris as well, most interested in the young witch who had come has his date. Finally they made it to the bar and Percy ordered for them. Within minutes he held out two champagne flutes to the two, then turned and grabbed his own.

“To new friends and old friends alike,” Percy said, smiling at Iris. She smiled back, feeling like she was going to get on with Percy.

About 20 minutes later, Oliver had been pulled aside to talk Quidditch with players from another team and Iris found herself alone with Percy.

“So, Oliver seems quite serious about you,” he said abruptly. Iris looked to him. She knew the two were close, but it still a bit shocking to be talking about that topic with him.

“I suppose it is,” she said. Percy looked at her, studying her. As if he was trying to decipher her intentions. “Is this when you warn me not to break his heart?” she asked, attempting to lighten the mood. Percy continued watching her, though he smiled slightly. 

“I suppose I could,” he said, finally smiling. “But you’ve met my mother so I’m assuming she’s already had the pleasure.” Iris laughed softly.

“Actually, I think she’s the one who pulled the strings to make this happen,” she said. Percy looked at her confused. Iris quickly thought about how best to tell the next part. She could sense that Percy was someone she could be honest with, but not here. Not like this. “I, ah, I was in pretty bad shape when I came to live with them. She had him bringing me food trays for a bit.” Percy nodded.

“I hope you’re doing better now,” he offered. Iris nodded.

“Oh, yes, much better,” she said. 

“He did say things were... complicated,” he replied honestly.

“You have no idea,” Iris muttered under her breath before taking a drink. Percy leaned closer.

“Pardon?” Iris shook her head and smiled.

“I mean… well… I have a complicated past,” she looked at Oliver, who grinned over at her. “But… he’s managed to look past that. And… I don’t think I would be where I am today without him.” She smiled at him.

“He’s good about that,” Percy responded. “Always have been. Once you get past the Quidditch bit.” Iris turned back to face him. “You’re also the first person I’ve seen him care this much about.” Iris met his eyes.

“He’s the first person I’ve cared this much about as well,” she said truthfully. Before Percy could respond, Oliver came up and wrapped his arm around Iris’ waist.

“Please tell me Percy isn’t boring you with a detailed explanation of the inner workings of the Ministry,” he said, kissing her on the cheek. She laughed softly, telling that someone had been feeding him drinks while he was away.

“No, just talking about you, actually,” she said.

“Perce, please tell her that I did not attempt to drown myself in the showers seventh year,” Oliver begged. Percy laughed and shook his head.

“Still haven’t let go of that one, have you?” he said. 

“I’m happy to let it die, but everyone and their dog seems keen on bringing it up to Lauren,” he said. She nodded.

“Apparently it is the most embarrassing thing to have happened to him at Hogwarts,” she said with a shrugged. Percy looked at Oliver and smirked.

“That’s not quite the most embarrassing thing. In fact, one time-”

“Oi! Ollie!” a deep voice boomed. The three looked over and saw a tall, burly blonde man approaching him, followed by two others who were slightly shorter but still muscled. 

“Finally, some of my team decides to make an appearance. Where are your dates?” Oliver said as he walked over and hugged the blonde man. They all looked at Iris standing next to Percy as Oliver returned to her side.

“Something about powdering their noses,” the blonde man responded. 

“You know the lasses. Always have to go in packs,” said the other to his left. He had light brown wavy hair that was slightly longer than Oliver’s. 

“Ah, so this is the mysterious woman who has taken over your locker and mind,” the blonde said, grinning. “We honestly thought nothing could distract this one from Quidditch.” Iris smiled and blushed slightly.

“I hope I haven’t been too distracting,” she said. “What on earth would he do if I were to actually come to a match?” The man grinned and laughed loudly.

“He’s still blocking shots left and right. Just gets stuck staring at his locker door a mite longer than he should,” he said, his eyes twinkling. Iris couldn’t help but warm up to him instantly.

“Lauren Baker,” she said, holding her hand out. The brunette shook it.

“Lucas Alton,” he said. “Chaser.” Iris looked to the blonde and reached over to shake his hand.

“Brom Rosier,” he said, taking her hand. It was so large it practically swallowed hers. Iris gasped slightly as their skin touched and she could see a dark aura surrounding him. Meetings with Bellatrix, torturing muggle-born. Iris swallowed and shook her head. This was the Brom Oliver had mentioned. 

“Such a strong grip,” she said, covering up her shock. Oliver looked down at her, his eyes questioning. She shook her head slightly and smiled, as if to say, not now. Brom let go and smiled. 

“I am a beater, after all,” he said. “You are far lovelier in person, I must say. Has Wood here made a Quidditch fan of you yet?”

“I’ll admit I’ve only seen a few Hogwarts matches so far, but it’s quite exciting. I’d like to see him play one day,” she said, smiling at Oliver.

“Perhaps we’ll whisk you away from Hogwarts one weekend for a game,” he said. Iris looked back at Brom and continued smiling, though all she wanted to do was run.

“That sounds lovely. Um, if you’ll excuse me… I think I need to find the facilities. A few too many champagnes,” she said quickly. 

“I’ll escort you,” Oliver said. The two turned and walked away. As soon as they were out of earshot and eyesight, Iris took a deep breath and stumbled slightly. Oliver caught her and kept her walking until they were in a relatively private corner of the ballroom.

“What was that? Are you alright?” he asked urgently. Iris looked up at him.

“Stay away from Brom. He’s surrounded by dark magic. I, I saw him… He tortured…,” she stopped, attempting to keep the tears from sliding down her face. She didn’t want to lose it here in front of all these people. Oliver stood silently and let her steady her breathing. “Everything you’ve suspected about him is true.” Oliver looked back across the room and caught sight of Brom laughing as he stood and spoke with Percy and the other players. His jaw was set.

“That’s what I thought,” he said.

“Please, don’t be alone with him, Oliver. If he catches on to you, I don’t want to think about what he’ll do,” she said. Oliver looked down at her and smiled. He caressed her cheek.

“The last thing you need to do is worry about me,” he said. “I’ll be fine.” He leaned down and kissed her lightly. Iris smiled, though she wasn’t completely at ease. About that moment music picked up from somewhere. Iris looked around, trying to find the source, but was at a loss.

“Let’s not think of this tonight… A dance?” he held his hand out. Iris smiled and attempted to relax a bit. He was right. For now, they would put aside thoughts of danger. There would be plenty of times to talk about danger in the future. She took his hand and let him led her out to the dancefloor.

“I’m not sure I’ll be any good. I’ve never really danced like this before,” she said. Oliver laughed softly as he place one hand on her waist and held the other out. Iris put her free hand on his shoulder.

“Just hold on and follow me,” he said. With that, the two were off, smoothly moving around in their little spot. Iris laughed at the delightful swoop of Oliver’s dress robes and her skirts. Despite the heavy beading, they moved around her like a cloud. The world around them began to blur into a kaleidoscope of color and Iris felt as if they were the only ones there.

It was the most amazing feeling. Iris couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“Is this what flying feels like?” she asked. Oliver spun her around and pulled her in close, dipping her back.

“I suppose it’s close enough,” he said before kissing her. Somewhere to their side, there was a flash. It startled Iris out of her reverie as Oliver pulled her up and they looked over at a photographer. It was an older man in slightly worn dress robes.

“Terribly sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. It just seemed like a lovely moment to capture,” he said, looking somewhat apologetic. Oliver looked down at Iris, slightly worried. She smiled and looked at the man.

“It’s no worries,” she said breathlessly. “Come on, Oliver. I want to fly some more.”


	20. Chapter 20

It seemed as though it was just a blink of an eye later, but Iris found herself back at Hogwarts, sitting in her office preparing for the new term. An owl pecked at her window and she got up to let it in. It dropped off a letter on her desk then took back off out the window. Iris smiled as she saw it was from Oliver. As she opened in two photographs fell out. One was of her and Oliver at the ball, Oliver dipping her back and kissing her, the two staring lovingly at each other. The second was of her and Oliver at Grimmauld Place - the one of her as Iris, not Lauren - smiling at each other and then at the camera. She sat down at the desk and smiled, lightly touching the photo. It was the only one she had of her true self. It was a risk to send it, but she was glad he did. 

She picked up the letter and began reading.

_ Red,  
_ _ I managed to track down the old photographer and ask for a copy of our photo. It seemed like too perfect a moment not to have saved. Don’t be alarmed if you see it floating around in the Prophet or Witch Weekly. Apparently there are several of us. _

_ After spending the past two weeks together, it seems empty without you here. But soon enough I should be able to manage another visit. I feel I can’t get enough of being with you. I know we haven’t known each other long, but it still, it feels as though you’ve always been in my life, if that makes sense.  _

_ Have you thought much about what you’ll do at the end of term? Since you’ll be free most of the time, I should be able to get you tickets to a few matches then. Also… I was thinking. If you don’t like the idea, it’s completely fine. There is no pressure to say yes. But, I was hoping to talk to Dumbledore and see if perhaps you could stay with me during the summer? If you’re interested? I know it’s a big step, but I’ve got this large flat all to myself and it would be rather nice to have some company. There’s a spare room for Harry as well.  _

_ I know it’s a bit of a crazy idea, but just think on it and let me know. _

_ Anyway, I’ve got to get off to work. I miss you. _

_ Love always,  
_ _ OWW _

Iris smiled and held the letter close to her. She had expected that she and Harry would just stay at Grimmauld Place again over the summer, but moving in with Oliver was tempting. If the Order would even allow her to, that is. It was also a bit scary. Living together usually meant things were getting serious. Getting serious was something she had never done before. Not until Oliver. She would have to think on it and talk to Harry. No doubt he would be over the moon about living with a professional Quidditch player and getting free tickets to matches all summer. But then she remember the talk they had, about how Harry felt as though she didn’t need him anymore because she had Oliver. A small sliver of worry slid into her mind. Yes, she would need to think about this more before she made a decision.

“Lauren! Lauren, dear!” she heard a voice calling. Iris sat up as Pomona rushed into her office, a newspaper in hand. She quietly slid the photo of her as Iris into her robes pocket. “My, you looked absolutely lovely,” she declared as she sat the newspaper down in front of the younger professor. Iris looked it over. There was a full page spread devoted to the ball. Oliver and Iris featured prominently in a few, the largest being the one of him kissing her. The caption underneath read, “Puddlemere United Keeper Oliver Wood romances new love.” She laughed and shook her head. Pomona looked over and saw the photo on the desk with the letter.

“Aw, he’s sent you some copies. Oh, how lovely, dear. It seems you had quite the time this break.” Iris nodded.

“It was… magical,” she said as the two couldn’t help but giggle. 

~~~~

Iris sipped at her tea as she sat curled up in her armchair with a book. It had been a quiet week and she was just enjoying a quiet night in her chambers. Dare she admit it, but she was starting to get bored after the excitement of the break. She was caught up on her lesson planning and couldn’t even conjure up an interest in developing new potions. The twins had owled her about some ideas for things they could sell at the shop, but Iris had put it aside, chuckling over some of the more ridiculous requests they had come up with. But at the same time, she wanted to attempt to work on them over the weekend. Her conversation with Oliver about what she would do after the danger had passed was still fresh in her mind and she thought it could be quite fun to take up with Fred and George at their shop. It would be a fair bit more lucrative than continuing to teach. And she could live closer to Oliver. 

Iris sighed as she turned the page, deciding that for tonight at least, she wouldn’t think about a future that she didn’t know would come and get lost in the adventure of a spy novel. 

Suddenly, Iris felt a tightness in her chest as her heart started racing. She sat up, tensing. It could only mean one thing. She closed her eyes as she saw Harry. He was cornered in a corridor somewhere, surrounded by three other students. The one in front was none other than the blonde kid from the train. She tried to stay calm, telling herself it was nothing more than school mischief. Memories of the Quidditch match still lingered.

_ “Find what you were looking for, Potter?” he said menacingly.  _

Iris gasped as old memories flooded her mind. The sound of a whip hitting flesh. Her heart raced as she could feel her control slipping. Without thinking, she suddenly found herself standing in front of Harry, arms spread out. The three boys in front of her started, their eyes wide as they looked around, wondering how she had appeared. She had barely thought to slip into her Lauren form.

“Where did you come from, Professor Baker?” the Malfoy boy asked. Iris kept trying to breath deeply, to calm the magic that was starting to well up within her. She had to keep calm. She could not let it loose - not here. 

“What is going on?” she asked through clenched teeth. She looked at him and more memories came rushing to her mind. The pain of a whip across her back. 

_ “I’ll teach you to keep your nose out of where it doesn’t belong!” _

Behind her, she felt Harry fall to his knees, obviously feeling and seeing everything swirling in her mind. She was shaking with the effort to keep everything in check.

“Why are you lot out of bed after hours?” she asked, still fighting herself. 

“I was just heading back to the common room with my mates when Potter here ambushed us,” he said, a look of contempt on his face. 

“I did not!”Harry yelled. Iris’ eyes flashed green.

“Liar,” she said, looking down at Malfoy. His buddies were starting to cower a bit. They could tell something was very, very wrong. 

“Not fair. You’re playing favorites, Professor,” Malfoy said, his eyes narrowing. “What is it with you and Potter, anyway?” Iris shook her head, trying yet again to get the images away. She could not - would not - have a panic attack here in front of them. She could inadvertently kill them.

“If my father were to hear of this-” Iris didn’t hear the rest. At the mention of Lucius Malfoy, the precarious grasp on control that she did have exploded. 

“Lauren!” Harry shouted. But she didn’t hear him as the power welled up within her. She looked at Malfoy, her eyes glowing unnaturally. Her form kept switching back and forth between Iris and Lauren. 

“What’s going on?” Malfoy shouted as he and his friends slowly backed away. 

“Harry must be kept safe,” Iris said, though her voice sounded otherworldly. The air crackled around her as she stretched out her hands. It was at that moment that they all realized she wasn’t carrying a wand. 

“Iris! Don’t!” Harry shouted again, pushing himself up off the ground. 

“Who are you?” Malfoy asked, his eyes wide in fear. 

“You’re going to wish you never laid eyes on me,” Iris said with a smirk. “I am the protector.” A wind blew through the corridor, causing her red hair to fly around her. She looked terrifying. 

“Iris! Stop!” Harry shouted as he tried to get near her, but found a sort of invisible barrier blocked him.

“You must be kept safe,” she said.

At that moment, Dumbledore and Snape rushed into the corridor, sensing an immense buildup in power.

“I thought you said she could control it!” Snape hissed at Dumbledore, who stood in silence, shock apparent on his face. 

“What’s going on, professor?” Harry yelled. 

“Severus, protect the students,” Dumbledore finally said. Snape quickly but cautiously moved to stand in front of Malfoy, staring grimly at Iris.

“Don’t make any sudden moves,” he warned them.

“We have to talk her down,” Dumbledore said. 

“Iris, please!” Harry shouted.

“Harry is safe, Iris. He is safe,” Dumbledore responded. Harry kept pushing at the barrier until something gave and he rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind.

“I’m safe, Iris,” he said into her ear. “I’m safe. No one is going to hurt me or you.” 

Iris blinked rapidly and looked to her hands, as though she were trying to figure out what was going on. Harry’s voice registered as  _ “I’m safe,”  _ repeated in her mind over and over. The air around her settled as she gasped and took a deep breath. She felt as though all the strength left her body and she nearly collapsed. Harry held her up. Stumbling a bit she stepped away from him, looking around at the people surrounding her.

“Dear god, what have I done?” she asked. She was shaking from exhaustion as she looked at Dumbledore’s concerned face, the fear in the other students and then anger in Snape’s. 

“No one is hurt,” Dumbledore said calmly. 

“But you nearly hurt someone,” Snape growled. 

“Who is she?” Malfoy asked, looking around Snape. Iris looked at him and then down at herself, realizing she was standing there as Iris, not Lauren. Panic seized her as she looked up and caught Dumbledore’s eye.

“Get them back to the common room, Severus,” he said, not looking at him. “I’ll take care of this.” Iris breathed heavily as she watched them leave, Malfoy looking back at her with shock on his face.

“Iris?” Harry said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Before he could she had disappeared.

~~~~

Iris was shaking as she and Dumbledore appeared in his office. She looked up at him.

“Oh god… what have I done?” she said, her eyes full of fear. Dumbledore walked away from her and stared at the fireplace, contemplating what to say. He then turned to face the young witch who was still shaking and watching him. 

“This is my fault,” he finally said, shaking his head. “I should have been training you, teaching you how to wield it. Testing your limits in a safe environment.” Iris shook her head and took a step towards him.

“No. No, this is entirely my fault. I… It was stupid of me to think I had it under control. It’s just, things were going so well and I hadn’t felt overwhelmed in weeks… I got distracted. I should have been more focused,” she said as she started pacing. Dumbledore watched her closely before speaking again.

“Iris, please, sit,” he said, motioning to two chairs in front of the fireplace. Iris stopped and looked up at him then moved to the chairs.

“I think it is best for you and Harry if you go back into hiding. Not out in the world, no, but somewhere safe. And somewhere far from Harry. It would appear that the desire to protect him is much too strong for you. And when you cannot control yourself, it’s not safe,” he said slowly. “Not to mention, you exposed yourself to Draco Malfoy, who has ties to the Dark Lord.” Iris froze as her eyes widened.

“Oh, god. He’ll know,” she uttered. Dumbledore nodded sadly.

“Hogwarts is no longer safe for you. You must go back with the Order,” he said solemnly. Iris nodded.

“I understand,” she said, even though she knew it would kill Harry. But it was for the best. For both of them.

“Also…,” Dumbledore stopped. Iris looked up at him, shocked to see the stately professor seemingly hesitating. “There is more that I must tell you. But you cannot, I repeat, absolutely cannot mention this to anyone. Not Harry. Not Oliver. No one. It is information that must stay between us. I’m only telling you so that you can understand just how important it is that we protect Harry until the right time…”

~~~~

A few hours later, Harry burst into Iris’, his eyes lit with anger. It was dark, the sole light coming from the fire blazing in the hearth. Iris was curled up in one of the armchairs. She looked up slowly at Harry, as if the life was slowly being drained from her. She was dressed in her old muggle clothes. The rest of the room was bare of decoration, with everything now packed in her trunk that set next to the chair on the floor. She had been waiting for him. They needed to talk before she left.

“Hello, Harry,” she said softly, resting her chin on her knees.

“How can you be like that?” he shouted. Iris glanced at the ground and then looked back up at him. It was taking all the strength she had to keep it together. Tears were threatening to fill her eyes and all she wanted to do was to wrap her arms around her nephew and never let him go. She was reeling from the onslaught of information that Dumbledore had drown her in just moments before. But his final words were still echoing through her mind.

“ _ We all have a role to play in this, Iris. And we must work to make sure that Harry can play his,”  _ he had said. So she swallowed her tears and fought with all her strength to stay calm.

“Like what?” she asked.

“Calm. Like nothing happened. What was that?”

“Something you wouldn’t understand,” she said, letting her legs stretch out from the chair. Harry laughed haggardly.

“Something I wouldn’t understand? You know, I’m getting tired of people not telling me things! I have a right to know! This involves me too!” he shouted at her. Iris winced slightly, now knowing just how far that went, but then set her gaze on him.

“Some secrets must be kept to keep you safe,” she said softly, keeping her voice steady.

“I think I should be the judge of that. I’m not a child,” he said. Iris stood and rubbed her forehead. She felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. “Why didn’t you tell me you could do magic without a wand? Why won’t you tell me everything?!”

“Because I was trying to protect you!” Iris shouted.

“I am sick of people trying to protect me! I’ve faced Voldemort five times and lived! I don’t need you protecting me from him!”

“He’s not the only one I’m trying to protect you from!” she shouted back, tears beginning to fill her eyes. Harry was silent. 

“Who, then?” Harry asked quietly. Iris wrapped her arms around herself, as if fighting off a chill.

“Me,” she said softly.

“What?”

“Me,” she said a bit louder. Harry was confused as Iris began to pace. 

“You are a special boy, Harry, but you’re not the only one with a… a destiny, as it were,” she said softly. “There’ve been stories told for centuries about an ancient race of wizards and witches. They carry within them immense power to protect. Unfortunately, that power is also unstable and can be difficult to wield. There was a prophecy that they would return… and they would bear a mark.” Iris stopped pacing and turned her back to Harry. Slowly, she unbuttoned her overshirt and pulled it off, revealing a camisole underneath that exposed her upper back. Harry gasped as his eyes fell upon the large mark that graced her upper back and the scars that crisscrossed it.

“A snake,” he said quietly. Iris turned back around, pulling her shirt back on.

“The sign of Athena. It’s because of this… power… that I can do magic without wand and apparate wherever I want and change my appearance. I can do many things, some amazing. Some terrible, as you almost witnessed tonight.

“I have difficulty controlling it regardless, but whenever you are in trouble, it’s as if I lose it completely. I’m unstable and people can get hurt, yourself included.”

Harry looked at the ground, thinking over what she had just said.

“Is that why you wouldn’t let anyone get close to you? Why you kept running?” he asked, looking back up at her. Iris nodded.

“Sometimes, I feel it began to well up. And it scares me. I don’t know what will happen if I lose it. And I can’t always control what sets it off. I’m afraid I’ll hurt someone,” she said, one tear silently falling down her cheek. She took a deep breath, knowing that Harry was not going to react well to what she had to say next.

“Dumbledore and I have decided that the best thing to do is for me to leave. Everyone will be safer and I can focus on controlling my magic. Besides, it’s only a matter of time before Voldemort is made aware. I need to be long gone from Hogwarts before then.”

Harry looked at her in shock.

“You can’t do that!” he shouted. “I’ve only just discovered you and now you’re going to disappear again? You promised me you wouldn’t run.” Iris sniffled, still fighting to keep her emotions in check.

“I know, but this is the best for everyone. No one is safe with me here right now. How long before Voldemort or his cronies attempt to get to me here if I stayed?” she said solemnly. 

“Will I ever see you again?” Harry asked after a moment. Iris laughed, starting to lose the battle with her tears.

“Of course, Harry. It’s not forever, just until I can control things. And I’ll still keep in touch. It’s just, I don’t want you to get hurt. You must stay strong, if you are to defeat him,” she said, wiping furiously at her face. Her mind once again wandered back to her conversation with Dumbledore.

_ “You mustn’t tell Harry or anyone. You may tell him about yourself - about leaving. But you cannot tell him about the role he plays in the future,”  _ she recalled. Her heart broke as she studied him. He had already lost so much, and yet would need to lose so much more. She didn’t know if she could handle it when the time came. But she would need to be strong. She had her own role to play.

Harry watched her, the frail young woman who fought so hard to be strong. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, nearly swallowing Iris in his embrace. After letting her cry a moment, he let go when her crying softened.

“It’ll be okay,” he said softly. “We’ll meet again.”

Iris nodded and fought to get her tears under control.

“I think it’s time you went back to your house,” she said. “I should go.” Harry nodded and turned towards the door. 

“Harry!” Iris shouted. “Wait a moment.” Harry turned around to see Iris running towards her trunk. She opened it and began rummaging through it until she emerged with a worn leather bound notebook.

“What’s that?” Harry asked warily, visions of Ginny Weasley and Tom Riddle dancing through his mind.

“It’s a sort of journal. I have a matching one. When you write in it, it shows up in mine. We can communicate through them,” she said, smiling. “A bit faster than owls.” Harry accepted the journal and grinned at Iris.

“Thanks,” he said. Iris nodded.

“It belonged to your mum and dad. Dumbledore gave it to me before I came to Hogwarts. I think they used it to pass love notes to each other their last year of school,” she said. “And the words, they’ll only appear to your eyes, so no one else can read it.” Harry ran his fingers over the worn leather, tracing the spine of the book.

“Take care of yourself, Iris,” he said as he looked up at her. Iris nodded. She watched as he walked to the door, then stopped and looked at Iris one last time before walking out and closing the door behind him.

“Good-bye, Harry,” she whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

“What is she?” Voldemort hissed, his face hidden in shadow. Snape stood before a roaring fire, his face void of expression.

“We’re not sure, but Dumbledore seems to think she may be one of the descendents of Athena,” he said.

“She had no wand? And you could feel it? The power?” he asked. 

“Yes, my lord,” Snape said. He didn’t want to be there telling him this. Once the anger had passed over how reckless Iris had been, a fear had settled in. Despite whatever annoyance he had felt for her, she was Lily’s younger sister. And he knew once Voldemort was informed of her presence, he would stop at nothing to find her. She was now in more danger than she had ever been. They would have to keep moving her from safe house to safe house.

And with Malfoy witnessing the event, Snape knew that it had to be him that informed the Dark Lord. At least then he could limit the amount of information.

“And you had no idea who she was or that she was there?” he asked.

“No. She is quite good at concealing herself. I was under the impression that she was a distant relation of Dumbledore’s that he was doing a favor for. I had no idea she was Potter’s aunt, nor that she possessed such a power,” he said. “I had suspicions, of course, but did not realize the truth until she exposed herself.” Voldemort was silent as he contemplated for a moment. 

“We must find her. If she will not join us, we must destroy her,” he said. 

“Yes, Lord Voldemort,” Snape said, bowing his head.

“Go. See what you can glean at Hogwarts,” he said. Snape nodded and left.

~~~~ 

Iris leaned against the window frame and stared out at the street, willing herself to stay calm. She was safe at Headquarters for the time being, but in a week they were planning to move her somewhere else. 

Voldemort knew. Snape had no choice but to tell him what had happened. If he didn’t, Malfoy surely would have. There was no way around it. But so far, he had seen to it that those within the ranks searching for her never got close.

So, even though she knew that she was relatively safe as long as she stayed within Headquarters, she couldn’t help the anxiety that kicked in. Her fight or flight instincts were in overdrive, which was making it hard to focus on controlling her magic. She felt as though she walked around with a constant static electricity surrounding her. There were constant accidents following her around the house - plates would fly across the room or mirrors would shatter. So much so that Iris had taken to staying in her room just to make things easier for the others, who were often coming in and out. 

She had started out as the only full-time occupant of the house, but as soon as she had arrived, Oliver showed up in the hall, bag in hand. Without a word, he had moved in. Iris suspected part of it was his desire to keep her safe, though the other was because the Order couldn’t be too sure how much he might be suspected of staying in contact with her. It had been well publicized that they were dating. There was no doubt that they would be tailing him, watching, seeing if he went to her or knew where she was. Oliver said he had to put on a convincing show of being upset that she had broke up with him out of the blue and he had no clue why. He felt certain the team had bought it, but they couldn’t be too sure.

So, the two spent their days holed up in Headquarters, though Oliver went out from time to time, still tasked with seeing what he could find out from Brom. He wasn’t much of a cook, but between the two of them, they fared well enough. Though Ms. Weasley had taken to popping in every few days to make sure they had groceries. Lupin would come by often as well, taking to the parlour with Oliver to discuss Order business. And then Tonks would come, providing Iris with news from the outside world and Witch Weekly, which she had taken to reading to pass the time. Iris noticed she had begun timing her visits around the same time as Lupin. There was something there, though Iris was waiting on her to bring it up first. 

When she wasn’t doing that, she would write to Harry. Though she was a bit disappointed that he didn’t respond as often as she would have liked.

In the back of her mind, she could sense him - though it was faint. However in its wake, she could feel something else. She noticed it the other day when Oliver had left to go have a few drinks with his teammates. Tonks had come by - she said to keep her company though she suspected it was actually guard duty. They were sitting in the parlour, listening to music and having a few glasses of elf wine that Tonks had brought. Tonks was in the middle of the story about work when it was there. A slight twinge in her chest. Iris looked at the fire, as her hand came to rest on her heart.

_ “Still nursing that broken heart of yours, are ya Wood?”  _ she heard faintly. Brom. The beater from Oliver’s team. The one Iris had sensed dark magic in. She had warned Oliver of him. She could see Oliver’s face, crestfallen. He was putting on a good act. 

_ “I’m sure I’ll get over her soon. Plenty more fish in the sea, right?”  _ he lied. Iris gasped as her hands started shaking. This… this was new. Before she could only sense Harry, but now… now she could sense Oliver. The danger was slight, she knew that. Brom was only fishing for information that Oliver wasn’t giving. But she could sense him. She quickly returned to the conversation, not wanting to let on what she felt. Not until she spoke to Lupin about it.

At that moment, Iris looked towards the door, sensing someone there. It was Lupin. He knocked on the door.

“Come in,” she called, moving away from the window. Lupin walked in and shut the door behind him.

“How are you today?” he asked, smiling slightly. Iris shrugged as she walked over and sat down in an armchair. 

“I’ve been better,” she admitted truthfully. He sat across from her.

“You’ll get used to it,” he said, referring to her lockdown situation. Iris nodded.

“I’m no stranger to hiding out, though after the past few months, I must admit that it’s a bit harder than before,” she said. Lupin took a deep breath and studied her. She had seemed healthier before. The dark circles under her eyes had faded. She had put on a bit of weight. Her hair looked fuller, shinier. She was finally learning to relax. But in the two weeks since the incident, she was nearly back to her old self. Dark circles and a constant fear in her eyes.

Back to looking over her shoulder, worrying about who would be after her.

“Have you worked on strengthening your control?” he asked. Iris shrugged. 

“I’m not even sure where to start,” she said, pulling her legs up into the chair and wrapping her arms around them. Lupin nodded and the two sat in silence a bit. He wasn’t sure where she should start either.

“Where’s Oliver?” he asked casually. Iris supposed that the one plus side to being back in hiding was that she could spend her time with Oliver. 

“Downstairs helping Mrs. Weasley,” she said. “I accidentally broke a tea set earlier.”

“Another accident?” he said. Iris nodded.

“I haven’t been like this since I was younger. It’s… frustrating,” she said wearily. “I’m supposed to be learning to control it, and I can’t even stop myself from making things fly across the room.” Lupin sighed.

“It just… takes time, I suppose,” he said. Though truthfully, he was a bit at a loss. No one really understood Iris’ power, nor the key to controlling it. That was something only Iris could figure out.

“There’s more…,” she said, finally bringing up what she had wanted to speak to him about. Lupin studied her face. She looked at the door, checking to make sure that Oliver was out of earshot and not coming back up anytime soon. “I… I’m feeling things. With Oliver.” Lupin’s eyes widened, not sure where this was going. It wasn’t much of a secret that the two were in love - Tonks had said they already confessed that much to each other.

“Not like that… just… With Harry and Lily, I could always feel them. I always knew when Harry was in danger. I’m… I’m starting to feel that with Oliver. When he goes out, I can sense him. I thought, I thought I could only do that with family. I’m not sure what this is or means,” she said. Lupin thought a moment. “I shouldn’t be able to do that.”

“Perhaps your magic is evolving,” he said quietly. “It’s protective in nature, so as you’ve grown closer to Oliver, it’s expanded to include him as well.” Iris looked at him and nodded.

“I’m not sure if that’s such a good thing,” she said. “He’s off always doing various things for you… I don’t know if I can keep myself together trying to protect him and Harry. It’s bad enough that I always feel him.

“I… wonder if it would be better for me to leave.” The two sat in silence. She had a point. It wasn’t safe for her to be on edge all the time. If she couldn’t maintain control, it didn’t fare well for any of them. But at the same time, he wasn’t sure she could survive long without him. Oliver had become a rock. Lupin was certain that him being in Iris’ life was what had helped her. And he would most likely attempt to follow her if she did run.

“I’m not sure that would be a good idea,” he finally said. Iris looked at him. He leaned forward in her chair. “You cannot run from love, Iris. It is what makes you stronger.” She studied him, looking into his mind. All she saw was Tonks.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t be following your own advice?” she asked simply. Lupin shook his head.

“Don’t change the subject. This isn’t about me,” he said. They sat silently for a moment. “Ask yourself, what was it that helped you control yourself all this time?” Iris thought. Being reunited with Harry. Oliver. Falling in love with him. Finding family, a place to belong. “You are stronger when you are with him. With Harry. With us. Running will not make it easier to stay in control. It will weaken you. Love makes you stronger.”

Iris looked towards the door, sensing Oliver’s return. She nodded silently.

“I’ll think about it,” she said finally. Oliver appeared in her door, smiling.

“Well, that’s fixed,” he said, walking into the room. Iris couldn’t help herself. She smiled as he walked over to her. Maybe Lupin was right. She did feel calmer when he was around. Lupin stood.

“No need to rush off,” Oliver said. 

“I have some matters to attend to,” he said. “Have a good day, both of you.” He walked out and Oliver sat in his chair.

“Have a good chat?” he asked. Iris nodded. She reached over and took his hand. “I know it’s not easy, being cooped up here. But it’ll be over soon.” She sighed and looked out the window.

“I hope so,” she said.

“And look on the bright side, you have me,” he said. Iris looked over at him, laughing softly at his cheeky grin.

“I suppose I could have a worse prison guard,” she said, raising her eyebrows. Oliver kissed her hand.

“You could. Imagine if you were stuck with Snape all the time,” he said. Iris grimaced.

“Don’t remind me. One of the highlights of being here is that he can’t pop in all the time,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“We’ll get through this, Iris. I promise you,” he said solemnly. Iris nodded.

“We will.”

~~~~

That night, Iris lay awake in bed. Oliver was completely out, one arm protectively wrapped around her. Her head lie on the crook of his arm, her arm lying across his bare chest. She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest, then looked up, seeing the outline of his chin. What she and Lupin had talked that day flinted about her mind. Whatever it was that gave her control, she certainly could feel strength coursing through her at that moment. And calm.

Whatever was to come in the days ahead, she was was happy to be right there in that moment, lying in the arms of the man she loved. For that moment at least, she felt she could do anything.


	22. Chapter 22

The next night, Iris sat in the parlour with Tonks. Oliver was out again. While Iris worried a bit, she knew he was capable of taking care of himself so tried to keep herself distracted.

“You don’t much like it when he goes out, do you?” Tonks said, seeing right through her. Iris smiled sadly and nodded.

“I worry, but I know it’s something he’s got to do,” she responded. Tonks nodded slowly.

“I can understand the feeling,” she admitted. Iris looked over at her, not saying anything. “Come on, Iris. We both know you’ve read what’s in my mind a long time ago.”

“You don’t really have to be able to read minds to know what’s going on,” she said softly. “It’s written all over your face.” Tonks laughed softly.

“I suppose I’m not so good at hiding my feelings,” she said.

“Have you told him?” she asked. Tonks nodded.

“He doesn’t think it’s a good idea,” she said. Iris sighed. 

“That was me,” she said. Tonks looked at her.

“How’d you mean?” she asked. Iris started to answer, but she felt a twinge in her chest. She gasped as she saw Oliver… standing in a dark room with Brom… and Bellatrix LeStrange.

“Oliver!” she shouted. She jumped to her feet and suddenly she was gone.

~~~~

“Oliver! Get back!” Iris shouted as she appeared in front of him to block him. As the curse flew toward them, it deflected off a shield that Iris raised in front of them, her red hair flying and green eyes ablaze. Bellatix’s eyes widened in surprise as she started cackling. 

“You did come,” she said grinning. “Couldn’t stay away from loverboy, could you?”

“I’m not too keen on letting anyone else that I love die,” Iris said, her eyes narrowing. The other witch cackled again. 

“By the time the Dark Lord is done, everyone you love will be dead,” she said. Iris stood silent, clenching and unclenching her fists, waiting to see what move she would make next. Her goal was to get Oliver out of there safely, but everything within her was screaming to end the bitch once and for all.

“Oliver, get out. I’ll hold off them off,” she said, keeping her eyes trained on the woman. 

“How precious,” she said. Iris took a deep breath, trying to stay steady. If even she needed to be in control of herself, it was now. “Do you seriously think you can take us on?” the woman screeched.

“I think you’d be quite surprised to see just what I can do,” she said, a small smile playing across her lips. In a split second, the woman was knocked off her feet. Iris’ eyes flicked over to Brom and he too was knocked down. Iris could feel the power starting to well up within her. It started in her back - her mark was burning - and quickly spread to the rest of her body, licking at her fingertips. The air was full of crackling electricity. Brom had managed to pull himself up, staring at her.

“You’ve got spunk,” he said laughing. “Shame. You are lovely to look at.”

Iris took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. She knew it was irrational to come here. To show her cards. But he would find out soon enough. Might as well send a message. Hopefully before she was completely overwhelmed.

The power welled up within her again. Iris was trying desperately to keep it at bay, at least enough that she could stay in control, but she wasn’t sure if she could much longer. It wanted to be let free. It didn’t want to be controlled. Bellatrix stood transfixed, unsure of what was going on. All she knew was she could feel it.

“Oliver… get… out,” Iris said. She didn’t want to hurt him. “I can’t control it much longer and I don’t want you to get hurt.” He had pushed himself up. He knew he needed to run, but he couldn’t leave her. Not with them. “GO!” 

“It’s… it’s true,” Bellatrix said, feeling as the magic exude from Iris. She looked over her shoulder, willing Oliver to run. “Kill her. She’ll never come to the Dark Lord’s side,” Bellatrix yelled. At that moment both shot curses at her at the same time. Iris threw a shield up, maintaining it as they continued to fire curses at her. Her hair flew around her as a powerful wind filled the room. It was bright, so bright that Oliver could barely look at her. He could see her shaking with effort. He started to move towards her.

Iris gasped. She could feel her grip slipping. She wouldn’t be able to hold it off much longer. Suddenly, something gave. She looked back at Oliver, tears in her eyes.

“Run!” she yelled. “I love you.” 

Oliver tried to run to her but was thrown back by a great force. A resounding boom filled the room. He hit the wall behind him and slid to the ground. Oliver coughed as he pushed himself off the floor. He looked over. Both Bellatrix and Brom were gone. Immediately he got up and ran to Iris, who was lying on the ground.

“Iris! Iris!” he said. He pulled her into his arms, feeling for a heartbeat. He could sense it, though faint. She wasn’t dead. At least not yet.

“Iris, come on. Wake up,” he said. He looked around the room, trying to keep the panic at bay. Without thinking, he apparated to Headquarters and appeared on the front step. He picked Iris up and carried her inside. 

“Someone help!” he shouted as he carried her lifeless body into the kitchen, lying her on the table. Tonks rushed over, looking at her. 

“We need Dumbledore,” she said, looking up at Lupin. He nodded and immediately apparated. 

“Please, come back to me, Iris. Come back to me,” he pleaded, caressing her face.

“What happened?” Tonks asked. “One second she was here, and the next she shouted your name and was gone.

“I was meeting with Brom and Bellatrix showed up. Then suddenly, she was there. They got away,” he said. The color left Tonks’ face. “She… she used her power.”

“Step away, Oliver,” a voice said from behind him. Tonks looked over as Dumbledore entered. “Step away.” Lupin came up and pulled him away.

“You have to save her,” he said desperately. Dumbledore stepped up to her and put his hand over her, closing his eyes.

“It is as I feared,” he said, finally. “It was too soon… she wasn’t ready.”

“No. No. I can’t lose her. You must save her,” Oliver shouted. Dumbledore turned to look at him, then met Lupin’s eyes.

“She must be kept safe,” he said. Lupin nodded silently. Dumbledore then reached out and took her hand. They both disappeared. Oliver looked around the room frantically.

“Where did he take her? Where did they go?” he shouted. He tried to fight off Lupin, but the professor held tight, pulling him into a bear hug as Oliver’s shouting gave way to sobbing.

“She will be safe.”

~~~~ 

Harry looked at the figure lying lifeless on the bed. Her red hair spilled over the pillow and created a vivid contrast against her pale skin. He leaned against the doorway, as what Dumbledore had just told him rolled around in his head. Emotions ran crazy. He wanted to kill Voldemort for trying to kill her. Part of him was angry at Iris for rushing into undue danger. Anguish pulsed through him as he wondered if she would ever wake up again.

“Harry, you mustn't let this keep you down,” a voice said softly from behind him. Harry turned to see Dumbledore walk up to his side in the doorway. “She wouldn’t want you to dwell on these things, but to keep pressing onward.” Harry looked back to Iris.

“How could this have happened? Why would she rush into something?” he asked.

“It’s part of her. Her magic only seeks to protect. She went to protect the one she loves,” he said simply. “She is healing herself, Harry. Healing all the wounds dealt her, both physical, emotional and mental,” Dumbledore said. “She opened the gates that held her power contained. Nothing can touch her now, but her body is not quite strong enough to contain such a great power.”

“And that’s why she is healing herself?” Harry asked, looking back at her.

“Yes.”

“How long until she wakes up?”

“Who knows? Perhaps, a few days, weeks, months. Maybe never. Perhaps her body is too frail to contain such a power that it simply gives out under the pressure,” Dumbledore said softly.

“She’s not too weak,” Harry said. “Iris is the strongest person I’ve ever known. She’ll get through this.”

“I have no doubt about that,” Dumbledore said with a smile. “I have no doubt.”

~~~~

Oliver sat in his living room, staring at the half empty glass of whisky in front of him. It felt like it had been forever since he was last here - a lifetime ago - but it had only been a few weeks since he had left to be with Iris. Looking out for her. And now she was gone. No one would say where. He was devastated and the guilt racked his body. It was his fault. He had spent the last few days since returning in a daze. He knew he needed to get somewhere safer. But not now. He wanted to wallow.

A knock sounded on the door. Oliver looked at it a moment then walked over and opened it, seeing Percy there.

“Might I come in?” he asked. Oliver nodded and stepped aside, letting him walk in. He then shut the door and walked back over to the couch where he sat down and took another drink. Percy stood and studied his friend.

“Tell me what happened,” he said finally. “You won’t say anything, just mope around here. I’ve seen you through break-ups, but nothing like this.” 

“Because this wasn’t a break-up, Percy. She’s… gone,” he said. He looked up at the confused man. “You should sit.”

Percy walked over and sat down, waiting.

“First of all, Lauren wasn’t her name. It’s Iris. Iris Evans. She’s Harry’s aunt. No one knew she had survived. She had been in hiding for about 15 years when Dumbledore found her. For her safety, we had to keep her hidden,” he said. Percy nodded slowly.

“I didn’t know there was another Evans sister,” Percy said softly.

“No one did. Save Dumbledore, Lupin and your parents. She was staying in Headquarters… that’s how I met her,” he said. “I was supposed to be protecting her-” his voice broke. Percy gave him a few moments to pull himself together.

“She… has abilities beyond anything I’ve ever seen. She can… change herself, doesn’t need a wand. Read minds. And she can… sense when Harry is in danger. And apparently myself… though I didn’t know at the time. Lupin told me… right after…

“That night… I had gone to meet Brom. I was keeping an eye on him. I had my suspicions, but Iris confirmed them at the ball when she shook his hand.”

“That’s why you left suddenly,” Percy said, more a statement than question.

“Yes. She didn’t want me to go near him, but I had to… I don’t know. I suppose truth be told, being locked in all day was wearing on me. I wanted to go out and do something… Either way it was stupid of me.

“As soon as I arrived, Bellatrix showed up. Apparently Brom had been doing his own digging around… he had been watching me, and I guess I had let something slip…

“Before I could do much of anything, she… appeared. She… protected me. When it was all said and done, they were gone. And she… Iris… was on the floor. She… didn’t move. I thought, I thought…,” Oliver stopped and took a deep breath, seeing her lying there again in his mind. 

“I got her back to Headquarters and they took her away.... It’s hard… going there. Not seeing her there,” Oliver said. Percy studied him, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. He had a few days growth of a beard going on. “How am I supposed to keep… going? Working with the Order, anything. She’s gone.”

“But… she’s not really gone,” Percy said, searching for the right words to say. He was never that good at this sort of thing.

“We don’t know that,” he said. He looked over at Percy. “Dumbledore couldn’t give me a straight answer. Just that she is safe. And when the time is right, she’ll wake up. But we don’t know when. He won’t even tell me where she is. Or let me see her one last-” his voice broke as he clamped his mouth shut. He could feel the tears pricking at his eyes. “It’s my ruddy fault. She was protecting me,” he said. He looked up at Percy. 

The events of what had happened played out over and over in his head. He shook his head as he broke down into sobs again.

“It’s all my fault,” he said over and over again. 

“What matters is that she is safe, Oliver. You didn’t call her to you. She did what she did because she loves you.”

“She wasn’t ready. That blasted woman.  _ I _ should have been protecting her,” he said. He pushed away from the couch and stood, pacing around the small living room.

“You can’t keep going like this,” Percy said. “We’re in the middle of a war, Oliver. She wouldn’t want you to give up.”

“She was everything to me! How can I live without her?!”

“Pull yourself together! I didn’t know her as well as you, but I don’t think she’d want you to be like this!” Percy shouted. Oliver stopped, and looked at him. He had never seen Percy raise his voice like that. “And what’s more, they’ve connected her to you. You are not safe here. They’ll come after you.”

He knew Percy was right. He wasn’t safe here in his home. He would need to go into hiding. He was a moving target on his own.

“Are you here to take me to Headquarters?” he asked suddenly. Percy looked around. 

“I… don’t know where it is is and I think for the safety of… my family… it’s better that I don’t. But you, you need to get there. You need to stay within the Order. We’re in dark times, Oliver. This is just beginning. You wouldn’t want to go out and get yourself killed. Not when there’s a chance she could wake up.”

Oliver looked at his friend and nodded. He was right. He would go back. He knew he wouldn’t be right again for awhile. And being there without her would be excruciating. But he couldn’t give up. Not yet.

“Very well,” he said finally. “I’ll… go.” Percy nodded solemnly. He walked over and hugged Oliver. It was awkward, to say the least, but Oliver appreciated it. A new resolve came over him. He would wait. She would wake up. And he would be there for her when she did.


	23. Chapter 23

_ A Little Over A Year Later... _

Oliver looked up as Tonks walked into the room, a solemn look on her face. She didn’t need to say anything, her face said it all.

“He’s found Harry,” he said. She nodded.

“He’s at Hogwarts. We’re going now to help,” she said. Oliver stood.

“Then let’s go,” he said. 

The three of them - Tonks, Lupin and Oliver - had been hiding out in the same safe house for three weeks. He watched as the two said good-bye to their son, kissing the baby on the head, not knowing if they would see him again. Oliver had to look away. The tender scene brought up only memories of Iris. It had been over a year since Dumbledore had whisked her away. When he died, the secret of where she was kept died with him. He had told no one where she was. Oliver didn’t even know if she would come back at this point. But there was no point in dwelling. They had to protect Harry and Hogwarts.

~~~~

There was a boom, a shift in energy. All around the castle was in chaos. But Iris still lay soundly asleep. There was another boom. Then a twitch of a finger. Another boom and suddenly her eyes were wide open. Iris sat up quickly, taking a deep breath.

“Harry,” she immediately thought. She looked around the room and reached out, feeling everything that had happened. She didn’t know how long she had laid there nor how her hidden place had stayed intact during the battle that had raged around her. But she knew why she had suddenly woken. She knew it was time.

Dumbledore had told her that things would play out the way they were supposed to. That there was a reason and role for everything and everyone. Harry would have to die. She was not enough to save him from that. Yes, she had been there to protect him, but her heart would get in the way. And it did. And because of that, she had tried to use her power too soon and it had nearly consumed her.

But now… now it was time to wake up. To help Harry. He may have to die, but she would be there to step in where he couldn’t.

~~~~

Harry stepped back from the pensieve as the full realization of what he had to do washed over him. He had to die. That would be the only way to defeat Voldemort.

“Harry?” a soft voice said from the darkness. He turned and watched as Iris stepped into the moonlight, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“Iris,” he said. “Is it really you?” She nodded, smiling sadly.

“Yes, it’s really me. This is no illusion,” she said. “I take it you know the full truth now?” Harry looked over at the pensieve and back at Iris.

“You knew?” he asked. Iris nodded.

“Yes, I did. Dumbledore explained it to me before I left. I suppose that’s what made things more difficult, trying to protect you. Knowing that at some point, you would have to die,” she said. “This was all decided long before. And that’s… that’s why things happened the way that they did.” Harry nodded.

“I… I understand,” he said. Iris walked over and hugged him, feeling this would be the last time she held him. “We have to do this together. I must die, but you… you can defeat him after that. That’s how it’s suppose to happen.” Iris nodded as the tears began to fall.

“Yes. I understand that now too,” she said. She stepped back. “Shall I… shall we go together?” Part of her already knew how he would answer. Harry shook his head no.

“I have to do this alone. But you, it’s best if you stayed here to protect everyone. I feel he’ll come back here after… afterwards.” Iris nodded. 

“Well then, I’ll at least walk you out.”

The two turned and left Dumbledore’s office. They ran into Hermione and Ron on the stairs.

“Iris! You’re… you’re back!” Ron exclaimed. “We have a chance!” Hermione stood silent, watching Iris and Harry share a look. She took in the tears and the slight nod Iris gave him.

“You’re going to the forest, aren’t you?” she asked. Both turned to look at her.

“I think part of me knew all along. And you too,” Harry said. A sob escaped her as she ran and hugged Harry.

“We’ll go with you,” she said.

“No, you have to stay here. Kill the snake. And then you can kill him,” he said solemnly. Hermione stepped back and looked at Iris.

“We have to play out our parts here,” she said, swallowing back more tears. Harry nodded at them and headed down the stairs alone.

~~~~

Once Harry had left, Hermione looked at Iris. 

“We should go to the Great Hall and wait with everyone,” she said. Iris looked off toward the Hall and shook her head.

“I don’t think I can go there,” she said. “I think it’s best if I wait out of sight.”

“But everyone has been worried about you all this time. It might, it might help if you were there, with us all,” he said. Iris could feel the sorrow pouring out from the room. She didn’t think she could do it. Especially not if Oliver was in there. She shook her head.

“No, I’m going to wait here,” she said, walking up the stairs to the next landing.

“We’ll wait with you,” Hermione said. Ron looked at him. “You should go… go be with your family. But, I don’t want Iris to be alone.” Ron looked between the two of them and nodded.

“Then I’m staying too,” he said. The two followed her. They silently made their way to Dumbledore’s office. Iris leaned against his desk while Ron paced and Hermione sat on a step, staring into space.

“Will… will you know when it happens?” she asked, glancing back at Iris. She nodded silently. 

“That must be horrible,” Hermione responded. 

“It’s not the first time… I felt it… with Lily,” she said softly. Both teens looked back at her. Iris shuddered a bit, thinking back to that night, when she was curled up in a ball in the closet. She could feel her sister’s fear, then her resolve. Then suddenly, there was excruciating pain. So much that she couldn’t help but shriek in agony. And then there was nothing. A dull emptiness where there was once a small, humming thread of something that connected them. She hoped that for all their sakes, it was quick and painless for Harry.

They sat in silence for a bit longer. Then suddenly, Iris felt something. She stirred, closing her eyes. This was it.

She could see him, standing in the clearing facing Voldemort. She could sense his calm slightly tinged in fear. Hermione sensed her movement and turned to face her. Ron walked up and wrapped his arms around her. Iris gasped as the curse flew out. There was bright light, and then nothing. She opened her eyes as a lone tear coursed down her cheek.

“It’s done,” she said. Hermione began crying softly as Ron held her, his own tears beginning to fall. Iris wiped her face. “He’s coming. We should warn the others.” Ron nodded silently. The three turned and started making their way back down. Suddenly, Iris stopped. There was a slight flicker in her chest. Ron and Hermione didn’t notice her. Iris’ eyes when wide. It wasn’t possible. But somehow, she could feel Harry again. Could it be true? She didn’t feel it with Lily. What was happening. Ron and Hermione noticed she wasn’t following and stopped to look back at her.

“Go ahead, I’ll meet you down there,” she said. “It’s alright.” They nodded and continued. Iris stood silently as she watched people begin to make their way out of the castle. Faces didn’t register as Iris stood frozen to where she was, mostly unseen. She closed her eyes and reached out. She could see the army making it’s way to the front gate. Harry was being carried. 

There it was again. The flicker. But stronger this time. Iris’ eyes flew open as she realized it was true.

Harry wasn’t dead.


	24. Chapter 24

“See! Your beloved Harry Potter is dead!” Voldemort yelled at the crowd gathered outside the castle. “Join me!” There was silence. Neville limped up to face him.

Iris watched from just inside the door, as he gave a rousing speech. It was working to rile up the people. Then he pulled out the sword just as Harry leapt from Hagrid’s arms.

It was at that moment, Iris stepped out from the castle and moved through the crowd, her power whirling around her. The battle had started, but still, Voldemort and Bellatrix had registered her arrival. As had Harry.

“What’s this?? Little Iris Evans back for more?” Bellatrix shrieked.

“I wasn’t ready then. But I am now,” Iris said simply as a wind had picked up, circling her. Iris closed her eyes, allowing the power to build up, this time without fear. She knew she was ready. She knew that she could handle it. She could feel it in her hands and spreading throughout her body from her back. The sign began to glow, now visible through her shirt. Voldemort yelled and aimed his wand at her.

“Avada Kadavra!” he shouted. The curse shot straight for Iris, but instead of hitting her, it deflected off an orb that had surrounded her and shot up into the air.

“You will no longer kill anyone in my family again,” she said, her eyes glowing. Bellatrix fired another curse, which was deflected as well. “Harry! You know what to do!” Harry nodded and began to run, firing curse after curse at Voldemort. They disappeared. Iris looked around her, suddenly realizing what role she was meant to play. She looked over and saw a Death Eater firing off a curse at a student. Without thinking, she raised her hand and a shield formed around them.

All around her, shields were popping up left and right around those defending the castled. Bellatrix hissed and disappeared. Iris took a deep breath and held both hands out. When she released, the ground shook and many a Death Eater fell. But just as they fell, the curses started up again. She quickly moved, raising shield after shield, knocking out the enemy whenever she could. She noticed the courtyard was started to empty, but still, she kept at work. Just as quickly as the curses were set loose, she was there, protecting the intended victims. Occasionally one would fly too close to her for comfort, but still she kept at it.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Lauren Baker. Or do you prefer Iris?” a voice said. Iris looked over, noticing Brom standing near her.

“So you survived,” she said blandly. He laughed.

“I think you overestimate yourself,” he said. Iris smirked.

“I think you underestimate me,” she replied. He shot a curse at her, which she easily deflected. She raise her hand, shooting one at him that knocked him to the ground. He immediately hopped back up and shot another at her. Iris saw a first year about to be hit next to her, and shot up a shield around them, nearly ducking out of the way in time from Brom’s. She hit the ground, then pushed herself back up.

“You can’t save everyone, Iris,” Brom shouted. 

“Watch me,” she said.

“Like you tried to save Wood? You weren’t here earlier to save him,” Brom said, grinning maliciously. Iris’ heart seized. Oliver. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Wrong move,” she said. Suddenly, she let the power take control for a moment. It shot about from her hand and hit Brom full in the chest. He froze mid-laugh before he turned to stone and exploded. Iris barely had time to take any sort of satisfaction before she turned her attention back to the many others around her that needed protection. She may not have saved Oliver, but she’d be damned if they would lose any others around her.

Then, it was just Harry and Voldemort, locked in battle. Iris shot up a shield around him. She was so focused that she almost missed the curse flying her way. She deflected it just in time and throw the caster against a pillar nearby. 

Just as she looked back over, she saw Harry and Voldemort locked in one final curse. And then… it was over.

~~~~

Iris breathed heavily as she surveyed the scene around her. Word seemed to have spread almost immediately that the fight was over with the sounds of battle dying out and the remaining Death Eaters scattering or taken prisoner. Iris looked over at Harry, who stood rooted to the spot staring at where Voldemort had stood in the courtyard just seconds before. 

“It’s over,” he murmured, looking up at her. Iris nodded and looked around her as slowly people began to work their way back inside to the Great Hall. 

“Thank god,” she said looking back at him. They stared at each other a moment before closing the distance and collapsing into each other’s arms. Tears filled Iris’ eyes as she desperately clung to the only family she had left, finally being able to fully react. 

“Thank god you’re still here,” she said. Harry laughed, pulling away.

“I’m a bit pesky like that. You won’t be rid of me anytime soon,” he responded. Iris nodded as the two stood, her arm wrapped around his shoulder for support, and looked at the survivors moving through the debri, searching for others who may need help. Iris could feel the sore muscles screaming throughout her body. It had be a brutal fight and even with her strength fully under her control, it was still draining.

“Think it’s about time we go find the others,” she finally said. Harry nodded and he glanced at her as they began to walk forward towards the castle’s entrance. Her eyes were scanning the crowd. She hadn’t said anything and he couldn’t feel anything from her, but he knew who she was searching for. While he wasn’t sure what had happened after he left for the forest, he still knew there most likely hadn’t been time for a reunion with Wood. If he had survived, that is. Harry hadn’t seen him since running through the courtyard well before Voldemort’s ultimatum.

Cautiously, though still rather quickly Harry noted, the pair made their way through the rocks and the rubble, heading straight for the Great Hall. Iris scanned faces as they passed people, some offering smiles of gratitude or cheers to the two while others just stared. She had already forgotten that no one knew she even existed.

_ “Please, please be here,”  _ she thought, fighting hard to keep her emotions in check. While she had no fear of losing control in her emotionally and physically drained state, it was old habit to still fight to keep her mind under control. And she couldn’t feel him. That was what scared her the most. She couldn’t feel Oliver. Brom’s words were stuck in her head. The two made it into the Great Hall where many who had been bustling around stopped as they entered. A cheer went up through the entire hall as folks quickly rushed to the two, offering pats on the backs and words of congratulation. 

Harry smiled graciously and offered a few words here and there, but continued pushing through the crowd towards the small knot of friends and family at the back.

“Harry! Iris!” they heard before the group came into sight. Mrs. Weasley pushed through the last bit of people crowding the two and enveloped both of them in a near suffocating hug. After nearly breaking the rest of their ribs that weren’t injured, she stepped back and put her hands to their cheeks looking back and forth between the two with tears in her eyes.

“I thought we lost you two,” she finally said, sniffling. She then let go and stood back. “Now, do not scare me like that ever again,” she ordered as she wagged her finger at the two, though she was unable to hide the grin. Iris and Harry glanced at each other and smiled.

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that,” Iris finally said. 

“C’mon now, you lot look a bit worse for the wear. Come over here and we’ll get you looked at,” Mrs. Weasley said, stepping back and leading the way for the haggard duo. Harry looked up and saw Ron and Hermione grinning at them from their seats. Mr. Weasley stood near Ginny and George. As they neared George lifted a bottle in salute. Nearby his other brothers Percy, Bill and Charlie stood, surveying the two.

Iris frantically scanned the group, noting the missing faces. Where was Lupin? Tonks? She had been so focused on Oliver, that it didn’t occur to her who else they may had lost that day. She looked around over her shoulder, scanning the rest of the hall. Surely they were just injured somewhere. They couldn’t possibly be gone. She opened her mind slightly as she looked back at the weary faces of her friends, drowning out the chaos going on around her and focusing solely on them. 

Her breath caught as the tears began to fill her eyes. She didn’t need anyone to say anything - she saw it all there. Fred, Remus, Tonks. All gone. And Tonks and Remus had left behind a little one as well. They had finally confessed their feelings to each other. Iris stopped abruptly, looking around her, taking in each person’s heartache as the tears began flowing down her cheeks.

“Oh god,” she said breathlessly. Harry turned to look at her, immediately realizing what was going on. He could feel it.

_ “So many gone…” _

“Iris, it’s okay,” he said assuredly as she looked down at him, looking into the eyes and looked so much like her own. “It’s… it’s going to be okay.” She nodded and attempted to smile. She looked at the faces around her.

“I’m… I’m so sorry that I didn’t step in sooner,” she said, meeting everyone of them in the eye. So far none of them had thought anything about Oliver, but she pushed the thought aside for the moment. Apologizing was the only thing she could think of to say at that moment, even though she knew that she couldn’t have stepped in sooner if she had tried. As Dumbledore said, things happen for a reason and they all had their role to play.

Molly walked back up to the two and wrapped her arms around Iris again. 

“Don’t think of it, Iris. We all know as well as you that you were here exactly when you were needed,” she said. The older woman let go and looked Iris in the eye. “Now, let’s get you some drink and food and those wounds healed.” Iris nodded and smiled and she and Harry continued their walk towards some benches off to the side of the group. Hermione and Ron quickly jumped up to make room for the two. They both collapsed on the rough wood as Mrs. Weasley immediately began to assessed their injuries. 

“You look like you could use a drink, Iris,” George called out with a small smile. Iris looked over at him and laughed softly.

“I believe you,” she said. He walked over with a clear bottle containing some sort of brown liquid and held it out to her. She accepted it and took a long swig, allowing the alcohol to burn down her throat.

“Where were you?” he asked, sobering slightly. Iris took another swig before answering.

“There were… some complications after that previous encounter back…,” she trailed off as she looked down at Harry. “How long has it been?”

“Over a year,” he answered. Iris nodded as she looked at the faces around her. She had missed over a year. Christ, it was going to take forever for her to catch up with everything.

“I was here at Hogwarts,” she said finally. “I needed to recover.”

“Blimey, all this time and you were right under Snape’s nose,” George murmured. “Dumbledore wouldn’t even tell Wood where you were. I thought he’d go berserk trying to find you.” At the mention of Oliver’s name, Iris found her eyes wandering back out to the mass of people in the hall, once again searching. Was he still alive? Did anyone know or is that why they had yet to mention him? She reached out with her mind, hoping to catch a glimpse of his somewhere out there.

Suddenly, her heart nearly stopped when she heard a familiar deep voice in her mind. The thread connecting them suddenly forming bright and strong. She stood, ignoring Mrs. Weasley’s commands to sit back down until she was done and started to walk forward, moving towards the direction of the voice.

_ “I’ve got to get to her… she’s here,”  _ she heard, chanting over and over again in her mind. Suddenly, it was as if time stopped. There was a break in the crowd and there he stood. Dirty, bloody and bruised, but he was alive. Iris held her breath as the whisky bottle slipped through her fingers. Quickly, almost before the bottle hit the ground it seemed, Oliver had run up to her and taken her into her arms, a beyond joyful grin shining from his face.

“It’s really you,” he said as he touched her face, hair - anything and everything - as though he thought she could have been an apparition. “I thought I had lost you forever after that fight. Dumbledore refused to tell me where you were or what was going on… just that you were safe… but here you are.” Iris nodded her head slightly, too overwhelmed to speak for a moment. 

“I would have… sent a message or something - anything - to you if I could have,” she finally said. “I’m so sorry.” Tears were once again streaming down her cheeks, mixing with the dust of battle. 

“There’s no need to apologize,” he whispered before he kissed her soundly, generating a round of whoops and catcalls from various people around them.

“Iris Evans! Get back here and let me finish looking after you,” Mrs. Weasley screeched over the noise. The two looked over at the slightly irate fiery-haired woman currently glaring at the two of them with her hands on her hips. There were a few gasps in the crowd at the use of her real name. “You look as though you need some tending too as well, Oliver. Get over here the two of you. Plenty of time for snogging later.” Laughter abounded as Iris and Oliver limped their way back over to the bench and sat down next to Harry. 

“How are ya, Harry?” Oliver asked as he stretched his legs out and rubbed the back of his calf with one hand, the other still holding on to Iris’ in a grip.

“Been better,” he answered honestly. 

“Are you mad woman? You just wasted nearly half a perfectly good bottle of Firewhiskey,” George shouted as he held up the bottle he had retrieved from where Iris dropped it. Iris laughed as she attempted to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. It was a bit overwhelming. She looked around the group, feeling equal parts relief, joy and sadness. They had survived. It was over. Though there were so many lost.

The bigger question of what happened next was also present. She watched as Mrs. Weasley looked over Oliver, speaking to him though the words had blurred into faint murmurs in Iris’ mind. Where did she go from here? Where did they all go? She looked around the room. Some were helping heal others, while others solemnly sat in silence. Still others wept over the bodies of those who had died. Iris was suddenly taken over by a wave of emptiness. Now that the war was over, was there a place for her?

“There will always be a place for you,” someone said quietly. Iris looked over a Harry, who sat to her left. “I mean, it’s not going to be easy for a bit. We have to rebuild, start over in some places. But you’re family. There’s always a place for family.” Iris smiled and reached over to squeeze his hand. 

“Thank you,” she said. She looked around at their little group, drinking in each and every one. From Ron and Hermione cuddling in silence, to George passing the whisky bottle to his remaining brothers and father. To Mrs. Weasley fussing over Oliver, who was failing at convincing her that he could heal himself and to please look after Iris. She looked back and met Percy’s eyes. It was his first time seeing her as she really was, but she could tell he knew. Oliver must have filled him in at some point.

She sighed and a small smile appeared. It wouldn’t be easy. There were still a few dark days ahead. Too many funerals. But they would get through it. Together. Oliver looked over at her, catching her smile.

“What’s this about,” he asked, gently running his thumb across the corner of her mouth.

“I think… I don’t know. I guess just relieved that we made it through… that hopefully the worst is over,” she answered, still unsure how to articulate what was going through her mind. She cocked her head to the side as she continued to watch Oliver as he temporarily turned his attention to George who held the bottle out to him. As he took a drink, images began to flint through Iris’ mind. They weren’t premonitions, moreso things that she hoped would pass. Things that she had never dreamed were possible before. 

Laying in a field on a summer day with Oliver looking up at the sky. Cooking with him. Iris cheering from the stands as Oliver blocked a shot on the Quidditch field. Kissing him against the backdrop of a beautiful sunset. Watching him and Harry attempt to teach a curly-headed chubby toddler how to ride a broom in circles. Iris sighed again, this one more content.

Oliver looked at her again, this time a serene look of hope on her face. 

“Now what is it?” he asked, smiling. Iris started to answer, but stopped, feeling like it would be best to just show him. She reached up and placed her hand against his cheek and watched as his eyes widened as he stared off into space. A smile slowly spread across his still dirty face as he watched the different images play out. As Iris started to pull her hand away, he grabbed it and kissed it. 

“Is that the future? Can you see that too?” he asked, looking at her in awe.

“Not the future - just what I was thinking about. But it could be…” she said quietly, raising an eyebrow at him. Oliver leaned over and kissed her. 

“Let’s see about making some of that happen.” 


End file.
